What Happens When
by abc79-de
Summary: Trory, LL, PM. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm thinking it'll be a Trory. It's the first time I've done a Trory, but I've gotten hooked on them lately. The idea popped into my head, but I'm not completely sure where I'm going with it. The message I use in the story was a real email I got this past January, which was the funniest thing I've ever received via email. Usually I hate forwards, but this was priceless. Anyhow, review; any and all comments are helpful and appreciated. I own nothing, although soon I will own season one on DVD! Yea!  
  
CH 1  
  
Seated at her desk, Paris is checking her email. After deleting all the junk email she has received, she opens a forward from Asher. She scrolls down and begins to laugh. She continues to laugh harder as she finishes the email, tears now streaming down her face.  
  
Rory comes hurrying through the door to the room she shares with Paris. She heaves her heavy bag onto her bed and begins to sort out the books she doesn't need for her next class and starts to transfer the ones she will need into the bag.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"This email I got—I forwarded it to you,"  
  
"Okay, seriously, Paris, we live in the same room. We share the tiniest space you'll ever be forced to be in with another person in your life—and you can't just pass on the message of the email instead of filling my inbox with some hokey daily life affirmations?"  
  
"Look, Rory, first of all 'hokey' isn't a word. If you want to be a journalist, we're going to have to do something about your vocabulary. Secondly, the daily life affirmations are inspirational, and I'm just trying to help out my friends."  
  
Rory rolls her eyes and goes back to the task of gathering her things for her next few classes. If she isn't careful, she will spend too much time arguing over inane details of pointless conversations with Paris and miss her chance to stop by her favorite coffee stand.  
  
"Anyhow, the joke is funnier with the first-hand email experience. There's a picture, and it loses something when I just try to give you a second hand review."  
  
"Whatever, Paris, I need to go get coffee."  
  
"But don't you want to see the joke?" Paris called after Rory, who was already shutting the main door to the suite in pursuit of the caffeine she'd need in order to be alert in her next class. It was a large lecture hall and the professor had the most monotone voice she'd ever heard. Two extra shots in her drink was all that was going to get her through this dreary, long day of classes.  
  
At long last, her classes were over for the day. Some days trudge on longer than others, and with the snow constantly crunching under her feet and walking through the slippery remains of said snow in the buildings all day, she wanted to sit and relax before getting all cold and soggy again. She walked down one flight of stairs to the nearest computer lab. It was five o'clock and the lab was virtually deserted, most people having gone off campus for the evening. She took off her bag and put it over her coat on the back of the chair and sat down.  
  
After browsing on Amazon for a while and checking a couple of sites her professor had mentioned in lecture, she decided to check her email before going back to her dorm.  
  
Scrolling through her messages, she read one from her mom first. She had a couple from group mates she was working on projects with in her classes. Lastly, she saw a forward from Paris. She wouldn't have thought of Paris as being the sort of person to send tons of forwards—all the chain letters and positive thought email junk—but she got tons of stuff like that from her. She complained to her about it to no avail—via email, in person, left notes on Paris's computer, nothing. She was on the verge of blocking her email address altogether.  
  
RE: FOR: WHAT HAPPENS. . . FR: (Paris Geller) pgellar@yale.edu CC: (Rory) rgilmor@yale.edu, (Madeline) 1hotbabe@hotmail.com, (Louise) iloveboys@earthlink.net, (Tristan) tdugrey1@unc.edu, . . .  
  
Rory's attention snapped to the CC list. Did that really say Tristan? As in Tristan from Chilton? She shook her head a little and refocused her gaze on the screen. It had to be, who else would have tdugrey as their screen name? Paris kept in touch with him, this can't be. She was so pissed at him the last time they were all together.  
  
'Snap out of it, Gilmore,' she thought to herself, 'read the message.'  
  
'WHAT HAPPENS WHEN. . .'?  
  
--IT'S SUPER BOWL SUNDAY --YOU HAVE TOO MUCH TEQUILA --YOU HAVE AN EXCESS OF LIMES --YOU HAVE A REALLY PATIENT CAT  
  
Rory was smiling a little and scrolled down to find the end of this teaser. At the bottom was a photo of a cat wearing a helmet carved from a lime rind. She laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. She hit the reply button and sent a quick reply out to Paris.  
  
'Paris, Okay, you were right, that was damn funny. But seriously, we live in the same room, just show me next time! Rory'  
  
Rory hit the send button and the screen popped up saying her reply sent to all recipients was successful. Not thinking anything of it, she closed the screen and gathered her things to slowly make her way through the snow and slush back to her room so she could study for the next day. And maybe ask Paris why she had Tristan's email. No, she wasn't going to even ask. It didn't matter. Really. She didn't want to know.  
  
Rory arrived back at the dorm to find Janet running past her out the door and Tanna sitting in the main room watching television. Paris was nowhere in sight. Tanna and Rory went to get dinner at the dining hall and came back to study. Finally at midnight, Rory settled into her bed, all alone in her room. This was becoming routine, Paris staying out until three or four in the morning with her 'boyfriend'. The thought of Paris and Asher together was enough to turn her stomach. She knew the spiel about love knows no age, but this was still, well, icky. Pushing all thoughts out of her mind, as she didn't' want to have nightmares about that especially, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
At four in the morning, Paris crept into the room, in all honesty, trying not to awaken her suitemates. At first, waking up Rory to try to talk about her fling was exciting, but now Rory knew and she figured she would just try to let her sleep. Rory sat up a bit when she heard the door open, and Paris gave a little gasp.  
  
"Rory, geez, you scared me!"  
  
"Paris, it's four in the morning."  
  
"I know. I was trying not to wake you."  
  
"No, I've been waking up all night, strange dreams." What she wasn't telling Paris was that for some reason she was dreaming about the last thing Tristan had said to her before leaving Chilton for good. But in her dream, Dean wasn't there, and nothing had been stopping Tristan from saying goodbye properly. . . Gah! She really needed to quit thinking about those dreams.  
  
"Well, you should go back to sleep, you only have three more hours before you have to get up."  
  
"I was going to ask you something—no, forget it. Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Paris got into bed and Rory laid her head back onto her pillow. Neither seemed to be trying to sleep, both had their eyes wide open, lost in thought.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was stupid."  
  
"Okay, you can't do that to me. That drives me crazy. I won't be able to sleep, just ask me."  
  
"No, it's dumb."  
  
"Seriously, Rory, I won't be able to sleep and you know how I get when I'm sleep deprived and cranky."  
  
"Fine, geez, I was just wondering, I mean, I got this email from you today, and. . ." Rory trailed off, not wanting to continue.  
  
"Oh, the cat thing? Wasn't that funny? Seriously, Asher forwarded that to me and I almost died when I saw it. I wonder if I could do that with paper mache?"  
  
"Paris, no, look, yes, the email was funny. But I saw that you sent it to a whole bunch of people, and I saw Tristan's name in your list of people you sent it to."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And? Tristan. Whom we've not seen for two years."  
  
"Not true. I see him all the time, unfortunately."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Our mom's are friends. I see him at most holidays and then of course the dull social events they plan."  
  
"Oh." Of course they see each other, all those Hartford society types are always seeing each other.  
  
"So that was your question? Did you ask a question?"  
  
"I just thought it odd—I mean I thought you hated him, after he got expelled and almost ruined our project."  
  
"Rory, that was two years ago. And he's been punished plenty, I mean, military school was horrible for him. I've never seen someone so grateful to graduate and start college."  
  
Rory shook her head. She couldn't believe all this time Paris knew about Tristan's life and it never occurred to her to try to get a hold of him. Sure, her own life had been hectic and drama filled since then, especially in the guy department, but Tristan had been somewhat of a friend—a complicated friend, but still at the time him leaving had been a big deal to her. She hadn't let on to anyone about it, but something inside her sank when he told her he was being pulled out of school and turned to walk away from her forever.  
  
"Right. Okay, goodnight then."  
  
"Night, Rory."  
  
Again, both girls lay in silence, with their eyes wide open. Silent thoughts filled the room, and seven in the morning would come all too soon with neither girl finding rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: My mind is reeling—I just saw tonight's episode, and the teaser for the next few weeks along with the last scene on the golf course—AHH! Killing me. I digress. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. On with the story.  
  
The next morning Rory hit the snooze button in her sleep, rolling over on her other side. The actual sound of the alarm never entered her consciousness; her hand reaching out to it was a pure reflex. She had finally gotten to sleep around an hour before, and her body wasn't really ready to get out of bed yet.  
  
Upon the third time of the alarm going off, Paris shot up in bed and looked around the room. The sound of the alarm had startled her out of the deep sleep she had fallen into.  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"RORY!"  
  
"HHmmmph?"  
  
"RORY, we have class in five minutes! Get UP!" Paris jumped out of bed and ran around the room, attempting to look presentable enough to leave the room. When Rory didn't move again, Paris rushed to her side, jumped up and down on the bed and shook her.  
  
"GOD! Paris, WHAT?"  
  
Paris grabbed the alarm clock and shoved it in Rory's face. Panic spread across her features and she jumped up, knocking Paris off the bed.  
  
"I have my first test in Econ today!"  
  
"C'mon, if we leave in thirty seconds and run, we might make our classes."  
  
"Damn, Damn, Damn!!!!"  
  
With that, the girls flew off to their respective classes. It had seemed like such a great coincidence, that they both had 7:30am classes on the same days, Wednesdays and Fridays, so that they would be more likely to get the other up, blah, blah, blah. This was just the kind of morning that was screaming at her to stay in bed, that the day was just going to be unpredictable, getting more and more complicated.  
  
The test was okay. Luckily she had studied for it the night before, but she was so flustered, having run to class, it took her the first three minutes of sitting down just to catch her breath. She almost considered starting to work out—nah, she'd just get up a little earlier in the mornings. At any rate, since she did well on her test she decided to reward herself with skipping her other class that day and going back to bed. The entire night prior she'd had a reoccurring dream about Tristan telling her that he was leaving Chilton. Every time he told her he was leaving, but each time she reacted differently in her dream. Sometimes just watched him go like she really had, sometimes she cried out for him to stop, running into his arms and kissing him. Okay, more than one scenario included the kissing. . .  
  
Mmm, the kissing in the dream had been nice, but that was NOT why she wanted to skip class and go back to sleep. She really didn't need to go to her psychology class, she had already done the reading for the week, and it wasn't important. Possibly dreaming about Tristan again had nothing to do with her decision.  
  
She dropped her bag in the room and flopped down on her bed. Looking at her desk, she saw that she had a message in her voicemail. Letting out a deep sigh, she pushed herself up and walked over to the phone and dialed, flopping down again on her bed.  
  
"You have one new message."  
  
"Rory, hey, it's your mother. You do remember me, don't you? I'm the woman that lives in the house you took lodging at over the holiday season. Now, I realize since you haven't been back here since your stay you were thinking you were successfully avoided being billed for my services. Now, between three weeks lodging, plus food and the laundry services, well, young lady, you've racked up quite a bill. If you don't have sufficient funds, you may be able to work out a payment schedule with me, some sort of alternative payment program. I'm thinking coffee and some serious together time. So here is your last chance—call me back today, or tomorrow I finally sign us up for that Mommy and Me class. Love you babe!"  
  
Rory rolls her eyes and begins dialing again.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Okay, no mocking Mommy."  
  
"Speaking of Mommy, don't you think I'm too old for a Mommy and Me class?"  
  
"Hey, Sookie raves about those classes. And Davey loves them too. In fact, he was the one that suggested it to me."  
  
"He hasn't learned to speak yet."  
  
"Telepathy, Hun, telepathy. It's all the rage. You should try it. Go ahead, right now. What am I thinking?"  
  
"Uh, probably about the nice padded walls at the home I'll be checking you into this weekend."  
  
"Funny. So what's up?"  
  
"You told me to call you. I have a bill."  
  
"Hey, it got you to call me. How've you been? When can you visit?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about coming home this weekend. Will you be around and all that?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. When am I not around?"  
  
"Mom, you've been at Jason's a lot."  
  
"Not a lot."  
  
"A lot, a lot."  
  
"Hmm. Well, not this weekend. This weekend, it's all me and you."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
"All-nighter?"  
  
"No, not really. Just some, strange dreams."  
  
"Oooh, what kind of dreams?"  
  
"Just dreams."  
  
"Spill it, who are you dreaming about?"  
  
"Mom, come on. I need some rest."  
  
"You're going back to sleep—to dream about someone?"  
  
"No, because I didn't get restful sleep last night."  
  
"Who are you dreaming about? Is there a new boy toy you aren't telling me about?"  
  
"I dreamed I had this really mean mother who hounded me about anything and never let me sleep until I snapped and switched her coffee to decaf."  
  
"Evil, evil child. I didn't teach you to be so mean and sarcastic. I blame Jess. Eww, you weren't dreaming about Jess, were you?"  
  
"God, no, Mom. It was Tr—"  
  
"Tr what?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yes, from Chilton?"  
  
"Man, that was like years ago. Was he that hot?"  
  
"Good bye mom. See you Friday."  
  
"Wait! How hot was he?"  
  
Rory hung up and put the phone down. She looked over at the computer. The thought of emailing him had crossed her mind, as she did have his email now. Although if she has his, didn't that mean that he had hers too? If he had been in contact with Paris all this time, surely he knew they roomed together. He could have contacted her if he had wanted to.  
  
This is crazy. Why would he have wanted to contact her? Paris never talked to her about him, why did she assume they talked about her? Emailing him would be stupid. She wouldn't email him. But since she did have some extra time, she should check her email.  
  
Just as she sat down in her chair at her desk, Paris came into the room. Rory looked up and noticed that Paris' face looked a little green.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm peachy."  
  
"What are you doing back?"  
  
"What are you doing back?"  
  
"I was tired."  
  
"So was I."  
  
"So I'm going to rest now."  
  
"Yeah, I was just going to check my email and take a nap, too."  
  
Rory directed her gaze back to her computer screen and opened her email account. She had one new message.  
  
'To: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
From: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
Subj: Re:FOR: What Happens When  
  
What happens when Rory Gilmore emails me? How is Ms. Gilmore doing these days? I'd assumed you would be up in Boston these days, but I guess what they say about assumptions is true. I would love to hear what got you to New Haven.  
  
Tristan'  
  
'Is my heart still beating?' She could feel herself blushing. He emailed her. How had she emailed him, she didn't email him! She checked her sent messages, and sure enough, she had emailed him, along with every other person Paris had sent that forward to. Perfect, just perfect. Still blushing, she was seriously hoping Paris was asleep. She closed the window quickly and turned to see Paris looking even greener than she had a moment ago.  
  
"Paris? Are you okay? Seriously, you look—"  
  
Paris cut her off and ran out the door to the bathroom. Rory sat looking bewildered, worried about her friend and wondering what in the world she was going to say if she emailed back a one Tristan Dugrey. 


	3. Chapter 3

That feeling that she had while rushing to her test this morning was right. This day was just getting weirder and more complicated. Tristan had emailed her. She had no idea what to do with that. Was she supposed to write him back and then they'd be friends now? Were they friends before, really? Why was she thinking about this so much? This didn't require a pro/con list. It was an email. His email was unc.edu, was that North Carolina? She could ask about that. Simple. Keep it simple. This wasn't a big deal.  
  
She opened up her email account again just as Paris walked back into the room, looking pale and drawn. The email could wait.  
  
"Okay, you're sick."  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's probably just a 24-hour bug. I'll just rest and take a bunch of fluids. Or is feed an upset stomach? I never get those straight. The Portuguese don't have those kinds of sayings, and frankly my mother was never around to say all those wives tales at me when I was puking as a child."  
  
"Uh, I think it's feed a fever, starve a cold. I could call my mom, but it may just make that Mommy and Me class actually happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Can I get you something? I can forego the nap if you need me to take you to the student clinic."  
  
"Rory, I'd rather die than go to the student clinic. As a matter of fact, it would probably make it worse. Those people aren't even med-students."  
  
"Well, those rants sure make you sound like you're feeling better. Why don't you sleep? I'll pull the trashcan up in case you feel pukey again."  
  
"Pukey definitely isn't a word, Gilmore."  
  
"That's a girl, you rest," Rory coaxed Paris into the bed and pulled over the trashcan. Paris was passed out in a matter of moments, and Rory returned to her email.  
  
To: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
From: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
Subj: New Haven  
  
Tristan,  
  
Yeah, Harvard didn't win the bidding contest. Yale had just too much to offer. Plus it was close to home and I'm really close to my mom.  
  
So, what about you? UNC, is that North Carolina? I remember you saying you were going to military school there, but I didn't realize you were down there for college.  
  
Rory  
  
'There. A simple email. No emotion, no fuss. Simple. He probably won't even email me back. We exchanged pleasantries, after all, isn't that what he was taught to do. He thought I'd emailed him, so he emailed back.'  
  
Rory went back to her bed at long last and fell into a deep sleep. Hours passed and when her eyes fluttered open, it was 4 in the afternoon, and Paris was online, with a furrowed expression on her face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, you're up."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realize how tired I was."  
  
"So I hear you emailed Tristan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He emailed me, told me you emailed him."  
  
"Sort of by accident. He mentioned it?"  
  
"Yeah. He asks about you sometimes, you know?"  
  
"Really. That's weird."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What do you mean, Paris?"  
  
"Just that he was completely in love with you at Chilton. I mean, he was so crazy about you, he did all that stupid stuff to get you to notice him."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Come on, Gilmore. Get serious. Think about it."  
  
"You're nuts, Paris. Tristan didn't like me. He hated me."  
  
"He definitely didn't hate you. Anyways, he seemed happy you emailed him."  
  
"Oh. Hey, what are you looking at?"  
  
Rory looked over Paris' shoulder to see her on WebMD, on the pregnancy signs section.  
  
"Paris, you aren't, I mean, are you?"  
  
Paris looked down and sort of frowned. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again. She seemed to be thinking quite carefully about her words.  
  
"I don't think I am."  
  
"What does that mean, you don't think you are?"  
  
"I have no proof."  
  
"Okay, well, are you sort of concerned that you might be?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Rory drew in a deep breath. She had to hand it to Paris, she looked pretty calm.  
  
"Let's think about this rationally. Are you and Asher, you know, safe?"  
  
"Yes. Well, most all the time."  
  
"Paris! You can't be serious!"  
  
"Well, a couple of times, in the heat of the moment,"  
  
"Stop, stop, stop! Look, I'm your friend, and I'm here for you, but I seriously don't want to hear the sordid details. The image of you and him, well, it just freaks me out. Are you late?"  
  
"Yeah. But just a couple of days. That's normal, right?"  
  
"It can be. Stress and stuff. You haven't been sleeping a lot lately, that might do it."  
  
"Right. You're right."  
  
"Let's see. Have you been getting sick a lot?"  
  
"I'm never sick. But the last couple of days, I've been nauseated."  
  
"And throwing up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, Paris, we need to get you a pregnancy test."  
  
"But we could wait, and,"  
  
"And what? Wait for the kid to come out and tell you whether or not you were in fact pregnant? Come on, we do it, it's over with and we know."  
  
Paris nodded and sat still for a moment. She bit her lip and looked at Rory with tears starting to brim in her eyes.  
  
"Rory, what am I going to do?"  
  
Rory didn't say anything; she just took Paris into her arms and let her cry on her shoulder. She was beginning to wish for a few hours ago when her biggest problem was whether or not to email Tristan back. She still had no idea what that whole thing was about, her interest was especially peaked when Paris told her he had really liked her in high school, but surely he didn't still have feelings for her. Besides right now, she just needed to be there for Paris.  
  
AN: Sorry, I know it's an evil place to end; I hate it when people do the cliffhangers, but it's late and I have to work tomorrow. I'll update as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Work was slow today, so I get to work on my story more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it helps me out a lot and inspires me to work on the story.  
  
Paris came down the hallway from the bathroom and into the suite. Rory was waiting on the sofa, perched on the edge of the seat while absentmindedly chewing on her fingernail. She looked up when she saw Paris' figure appear in the doorframe.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I couldn't do it."  
  
"What? Look at it?"  
  
"No, pee on the stick. I really think I should talk to Asher first."  
  
"What? Don't you want to know if there's even anything to talk about first?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that right now it's just too scary to go in there and take that test. I want to talk to him first. But at least we have the test, right, I can take it as soon as I'm ready."  
  
"Paris, whatever you want to do is, well, since it's your body, it's your decision. Just know that I'm here if you need help with anything, okay?"  
  
"I know. But thanks. I'm going to go talk to him, right now."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Paris grabbed her coat and keys and left the suite. Rory sighed and turned to go into their room. She had missed dinner at the dorms, after driving Paris to the drugstore and all the pregnancy scare hoopla. She honestly felt for her friend, and it occurred to her that her mom must have been this freaked out when she found out that she was pregnant. She wasn't hungry anymore; all she wanted to do was go back to bed and forget this day ever happened. The entire day had been insane. Nothing that happened today was anywhere near the realm of her reality. She really hoped Paris wasn't pregnant, what would she do? Marry Asher? He's old enough to be the kid's great-grandfather.  
  
'Ugh! I have to think about something else!' Rory was determined to stop thinking about Paris' problem, and got online to see if her mom had sent her any email. Instead she saw a message from Tristan. Tristan. 'Oh boy, here we go.'  
  
TO: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
FROM: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
SUBJ: Survey  
  
Rory, well, I started to write you an email about how I ended up here at UNC, but it started to sound like one of those essays from grade school about what I did on my summer vacation. I thought this would be much more fun. Now, I took time out of my very busy schedule to complete this, so you have to do it too, and send it back.  
  
Tristan  
  
What time is it? 8:32am  
  
Name that appears on your birth certificate: Tristan Michael Dugrey  
  
Nicknames: Dugrey, God's gift to women  
  
Parents' names: Elizabeth and Thomas  
  
Number of candles that will appear on your next birthday cake: 20  
  
Date that you will blow them out: March 12  
  
Pets: none  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Piercing(s): 0  
  
Tattoos: 0  
  
How much do you love your job: not much, but it has it's benefits, like money  
  
Favorite color: Blue  
  
Hometown: Hartford, CT  
  
Current residence: Chapel Hill, NC  
  
Favorite food: Pizza  
  
Been to Africa: Yes  
  
Been toilet papering: yes  
  
Loved somebody so much that it made you cry: yes  
  
Croutons or bacon bits: Bacon  
  
Creamy or crunchy peanut butter: Crunchy  
  
Sprite or 7up: Sprite  
  
Ice cubed or crushed: Cubed, it lasts much longer  
  
Favorite movie: Swingers  
  
Favorite Holiday: New Years  
  
Favorite day of the week: none, what is wrong with favorite night?  
  
Favorite word: crap-tastic  
  
Favorite Toothpaste: Crest  
  
Favorite Ethnic food: Chinese  
  
Favorite Flowers: don't really have one  
  
Favorite cola: Coca-Cola  
  
Favorite sport: Soccer  
  
Favorite type of ice cream: Vanilla  
  
Favorite Sesame Street character: Oscar all the way  
  
Disney or Warner Bros: WB, who is going to beat bugs bunny or Wile E. Coyote "super genius"  
  
Favorite fast food restaurant: McDonald's  
  
When was your last hospital visit: a year ago, I broke my arm  
  
What color is your bedroom carpet: it's tile  
  
How many times did you fail your driver's test: never  
  
Who is the last person you got email from before this: Paris  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime: not officially  
  
Better yet, have you committed any?: breaking and entering, theft, underage drinking laws, driving without a license, I could go on  
  
What single store would you choose to max out your credit card: Abercrombie  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored: go online  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: What are you going to do with your life?  
  
Who will respond the quickest to this email?: Come on, Rory  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond: hopefully no one  
  
Favorite All time TV show?: A-Team  
  
Who was the last person you ate dinner with?: My roommate and a couple of friends  
  
Last movie you saw: Kill Bill  
  
Can You Juggle?: Oh so many things  
  
IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?: on a mountain top  
  
FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?: legs  
  
WHAT'S THE LAST CD(s) THAT YOU BOUGHT?: Blanks. not worth buying them when you can get the music for free  
  
WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?: that's confidential  
  
WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?: With the family at reunions and holidays.  
  
WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE MASSAGED: Do I have to choose?  
  
WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? The mind can overcome the body.  
  
WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? 5am, out of habit  
  
WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KITCHEN APPLIANCE?: refrigerator, keeps the beer cold and the steaks from spoiling.  
  
WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY? People who can't deal with their own problems. If you don't like it fix it.  
  
FAVORITE CHILDREN'S BOOK?: any Dr. Seuss  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON? Fall  
  
WHAT IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE CHORE? Cleaning the toilet  
  
IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? Telepathy  
  
WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER? hamburger  
  
WHAT IS YOUR DREAM JOB?: working on that  
  
WHAT WOULD YOU NAME YOUR CHILD? Not Tristan Jr, so beyond that, no idea  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FEATURE ABOUT YOURSELF? My abs, I  
worked hard at military school for these abs.  
  
Rory sat in her chair, in amazement. Was this the Tristan she knew from high school? She re-read the entire survey, surprised by a few answers, and began to understand certain other things about him she'd never thought of before. She saved the message and turned off the computer. This was the strangest thing a guy had ever done, he seemed to really want to get to know her. After all, they could have had a few conversations over email about what they were majoring in and left it at that. Although she still wanted to know what had been going on in his life these last few years. Maybe he wanted her to be left wondering. At any rate, if that was the case he was doing a stellar job.  
  
But for now, she really hoped Paris was okay. 


	5. Chapter 5

Paris didn't come home that night. In fact, it was almost twenty-four hours before she finally came back to the dorm. Rory was beside herself with concern and had barely been able to concentrate in classes. She hadn't even emailed Tristan back. Part of her was dying to talk to Paris about it since she knew Tristan, but she didn't want to bug her about it right now. It seemed, well, trivial in relation. She could call her mom, but she was going home tonight as it was, and she was more focused on Paris.  
  
Paris walked into the suite and almost as if on cue, Rory and Paris' room phone rang. Rory held her index finger up to Paris to tell her to wait a second, and grabbed the phone. Paris sat down on her bed and nodded.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rory! Hey, are you coming home this weekend?"  
  
"Mom? Yeah, I'm coming home."  
  
"Where are you? Your classes have been over for an hour."  
  
"I'll just meet you at Grandma's."  
  
"Oh, well, okay. Got some studying to get out of the way so you can spend the whole weekend with me?"  
  
"Um, well, not really. I'll talk to you when I get there, okay?"  
  
"Something's going on."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"With you?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"But you'll explain fully later?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. I love you, babe."  
  
"Love you too. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and turned to Paris.  
  
"Sorry Paris. Okay, so you talked to Asher?"  
  
"Yeah. I went over there and I told him what was going on."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he asked me if I had taken the test, and I said no, so he had me take it then. He wanted to know what we were 'dealing with'."  
  
"Why do you say that like it tastes bad?"  
  
"Because immediately he made it sound like something to be dealt with, to be covered up and gotten rid of."  
  
"Are you saying he'd want you to have an abortion?"  
  
"Well, that's the vibe I was getting, but I asked him, and he said it was my decision. He went on and on about how progressive his thinking is, and I got so fed up with his spiel that I went into the bathroom and peed on the damn stick."  
  
Rory nodded, wanting Paris to go on. Paris took a deep breath and looked at Rory.  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Oh, that's so great!"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What do you mean, you guess so? You wanted to be pregnant?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to be pregnant, but God, the way he reacted! It really showed me what he thought of our relationship, as far as the future is concerned."  
  
"So you're cool about the pregnancy thing, but not cool about his reaction? I mean, Paris, guys get really freaked out about their girlfriend being pregnant."  
  
"Rory, he's done this before. He has kids. He has grandkids. He should have been supportive and loving, and well, not like this."  
  
"So if all this was so quick and bad, why were you there all night?"  
  
"I wasn't there all night. We were there for hours, breaking up and then I walked around New Haven for the rest of the day."  
  
"Oh, Paris. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine. Really. I'm just going to go to bed for the weekend."  
  
"Do you want to come home with me? I'm going to Stars Hollow, and my mom is really good at the wallowing."  
  
"Wallowing?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, sitting around in pajamas, eating pizza and junk food, watching sappy movies and crying. Getting all the angst out of your system."  
  
"You don't mind me coming along with you?"  
  
"Not at all! Paris, you can't stay here alone all weekend, you've had a lot of stuff to process this last week."  
  
"And Lorelai won't mind?"  
  
"Definitely not. Come on, get packed, we need to get to my grandparents for dinner."  
  
"Okay, great. I'll just take a minute."  
  
Later that evening, after a long dinner at the Gilmore house thanks to Paris and Richard's long debates about politics, the three women arrived in Stars Hollow. Emily had been gracious about the surprise guest. Rory had pulled Lorelai into the bathroom and explained the situation quickly about why Paris was along. Lorelai and Rory got all the 'ick factor' out of their system about the possibility of Asher having knocked up Paris and were prepared to be truly supportive the rest of the weekend.  
  
They got Paris all set up on the couch and decided the wallowing started in the morning. Paris was relieved to be in a house that felt like love and warmth could just wrap around you. She knew Rory had a great life, but was never anything but amazed how happy she felt in that house.  
  
"Hey, Paris, I'm going to bed, but come get me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Rory. Do you mind if I come and get something to read?"  
  
"Knock yourself out. I was just going to check my email anyway."  
  
Paris followed Rory into her room and started to browse the shelves while Rory sat down at her desk.  
  
She opened Tristan's last email and copied the survey before hitting reply.  
  
TO: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
FROM: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
SUBJ: Survey return  
  
Tristan,  
  
That was enlightening, but you still never told me how you ended up at UNC! But since you took so much time out of your oh so busy schedule, here is my survey for you to read.  
  
Rory  
  
What time is it? 11:04 pm  
  
Name that appears on your birth certificate: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
Nicknames: Rory  
  
Parents' names: Lorelai and Christopher  
  
Number of candles that will appear on your next birthday cake: 20  
  
Date that you will blow them out: November 10  
  
Pets: none, too dangerous at the Gilmore house  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Piercing(s): 0  
  
Tattoos: 0  
  
How much do you love your job: oh, swiping those cards is my true calling, definitely my life's work.  
  
Favorite color: Pink.  
  
Hometown: Stars Hollow, CT  
  
Current residence: New Haven, CT  
  
Favorite food: Is coffee a food group? If not, then Danish.  
  
Been to Africa: Not yet.  
  
Been toilet papering: no, but I have devil egged a car.  
  
Loved somebody so much that it made you cry: yes  
  
Croutons or bacon bits: um, are we talking salads, here? Get serious. That would involve eating something green, and you can't trick me. Neither.  
  
Creamy or crunchy peanut butter: Creamy  
  
Sprite or 7up: Sprite  
  
Ice cubed or crushed: Crushed  
  
Favorite movie: Willy Wonka. It's a bit of a classic in our house.  
  
Favorite Holiday: Week-long birthdays  
  
Favorite day of the week: Saturday  
  
Favorite word: duly. Although crap-tastic? Sounds like a word my mom would have made up.  
  
Favorite Toothpaste: Aquafresh  
  
Favorite Ethnic food: Indian  
  
Favorite Flowers: lilacs  
  
Favorite cola: Coca-Cola  
  
Favorite sport: I'm sorry, what? Isn't that an oxymoron?  
  
Favorite type of ice cream: Chocolate Chocolate Chocolate  
  
Favorite Sesame Street character: Snuffleupogus  
  
Disney or Warner Bros: Warner Bros.  
  
Favorite fast food restaurant: Hector's. Mmm. Tacos.  
  
When was your last hospital visit: last year, my sister was born  
  
What color is your bedroom carpet: it's tile. Ditto.  
  
How many times did you fail your driver's test: never  
  
Who is the last person you got email from before this: Tristan  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime: no  
  
Better yet, have you committed any?: does devil egging a car count? Um, otherwise, I'm going to say jaywalking. Hasn't everyone done that?  
  
What single store would you choose to max out your credit card: Amazon  
  
What do you do most often when you are bored: read  
  
Most annoying thing people ask me: 'You're Lorelai, too?"  
  
Who will respond the quickest to this email?: Tristan, by default  
  
Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond: um, hopefully not Tristan  
  
Favorite All time TV show?: AbFab  
  
Who was the last person you ate dinner with?: Paris, Mom and the grandparents  
  
Last movie you saw: Sylvia  
  
Can You Juggle?: Sort of  
  
IF YOU COULD BUILD A HOUSE ANYWHERE, WHERE WOULD IT BE?: in stars hollow  
  
FAVORITE PHYSICAL FEATURE OF THE OPPOSITE SEX?: butt  
  
WHAT'S THE LAST CD(s) THAT YOU BOUGHT?: thanks to Lane, I think Macy Gray was the last cd I bought, but that was four years ago. Now I just copy hers.  
  
WHERE'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?: at home  
  
WHERE'S YOUR LEAST FAVORITE PLACE TO BE?: at my grandparents social events  
  
WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PLACE TO BE MASSAGED: Feet!  
  
WHAT'S MOST IMPORTANT, STRONG IN MIND OR STRONG IN BODY? mind  
  
WHAT TIME DO YOU WAKE IN THE MORNING? There's a five am? Geez! Most of the time, seven am. If I have to.  
  
WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE KITCHEN APPLIANCE?: hello, coffeemaker. Or Gus, as he's lovingly referred to in our house.  
  
WHAT MAKES YOU REALLY ANGRY? People who make others feel small because of their own insecurities.  
  
FAVORITE CHILDREN'S BOOK?: Harold and the Purple Crayon  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SEASON? Fall  
  
WHAT IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE CHORE? cooking  
  
IF YOU COULD HAVE ONE SUPER POWER, WHAT WOULD IT BE? flying  
  
WHICH DO YOU PREFER, SUSHI OR HAMBURGER? hamburger  
  
WHAT IS YOUR DREAM JOB?: international journalist  
  
WHAT WOULD YOU NAME YOUR CHILD? Lorelai? Maybe. Keep the tradition strong!  
  
WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FEATURE ABOUT YOURSELF? My eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, Tristan sent this survey thing. I was filling it out."  
  
"Tristan, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. We don't have to talk about that now."  
  
"Why, 'cause I'm sad about Asher?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, it'll get my mind off of it. So you guys have been talking?"  
  
"Just emailing."  
  
"He still likes you."  
  
"What? No, we're just catching up."  
  
"Sure. You like him too, don't you?"  
  
"What? I barely know Tristan. I mean, we fought at Chilton, because he was annoying, and I haven't seen him for years."  
  
"Then why are you emailing him? Come on, Rory, you guys had more than you let on."  
  
"We did not."  
  
"Yeah, you did. You have this connection."  
  
Rory sort of nodded and bit her lip. She hoped they had a connection. She always felt that Tristan was supposed to be more in her life, and that he cared about her. Honestly it was just an intuitive thing, she had no proof of that. They never even talked about being friends, really. They comforted each other once, and he usually seemed to be honest when he talked to her, which she felt was more than he gave other people. They had a respect, that was a good word. She said goodnight to Paris and sent the email, wondering what sort of response she would get. She nodded off to sleep wondering when he would get the email and what if anything this would bring about.  
  
AN: whew, that was sort of long. But I like where this is going. All of you who have been reviewing, you rock! You keep me so motivated. I don't even know where I'm finding the time to write, but thanks. To all of you so concerned about Paris being knocked up by the creepy old guy (I love how that kept being put), I agreed. Thought it was a fun idea, though. OH, and we will get to some true Trory action, thanks for being patient! 


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelai came down the stairs around ten in the morning and her face scrunched up in confusion at what she saw in the living room. Paris was seated on the couch, legs drawn up to her chest, holding her cell phone and crying.  
  
"Oh, honey, what happened?"  
  
"He, he called my cell."  
  
"You talked to him?"  
  
"No, he j-just left a message."  
  
Lorelai had wrapped an arm around the shaking girl and now Paris was literally weeping on her shoulder. Rory came shuffling out of her room clad in robe and slippers and noticed the pair. She mouthed 'what happened' to her mom, who mouthed back 'he called'.  
  
"Paris, how 'bout some mac and cheese?" Rory soothingly suggested.  
  
"F-for breakfast?"  
  
"Comfort food knows no time restrictions. Mom can run to Luke's for coffee and food."  
  
"Mom, huh? My, aren't we bossy in our snooty ivy league years?"  
  
She received an eyebrow raise from Rory.  
  
"Fine, but you come take my place."  
  
Rory nodded and sat beside Paris, hugging her friend. Paris sniffled and laid her head against Rory's shoulder.  
  
"Oh and some tissues from Doose's!" Rory cried after her mother, who'd gone upstairs to change.  
  
Three hours later all the comfort food had been consumed and the Gilmore girls were attempting to explain to Paris why calling Asher back was a bad idea.  
  
"But he misses me! He says I overreacted and he wants to work this out."  
  
"You said he didn't want a future with you."  
  
"I overreacted, I'm telling you."  
  
"Do you even want the same things?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't let him talk much. I need to listen to him. I owe him that."  
  
"Look, just wait until we get back to school. Take a breather and figure out what you want," Rory suggested.  
  
"Fine. I can do that."  
  
"So, what is on the agenda today, Mom?"  
  
"Well, we've done the food portion of the wallowing, so I guess it's movie time. TIME! CRAP! Look at the TIME!"  
  
"Mom, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I spaced, I completely spaced! I'm the original space cadet! Gah! Crap, crap, CRAP! Okay, start the movies; I'll be back for dinner. There's going to be a flooring guy at the Dragonfly in twenty minutes, and I have to be there to talk about estimates and sign my life away, maybe even yours. CRAP!" Lorelai yelled one last time as she fled out the door, barely pulling her shoes onto her feet and within seconds the girls could hear the jeep firing up.  
  
After watching Steel Magnolias (Lorelai had gone for true tear-jerkers to pull out the extra reserves), Rory popped in A Walk to Remember. Paris grabbed the remote twenty minutes in and paused the movie.  
  
"Need more soda?"  
  
"Do you think I should continue seeing Asher?"  
  
"Well, I don't think my opinion matters much. That's really between the two of you."  
  
Paris nodded, chewing on bottom lip.  
  
"Why didn't you ever date Tristan in high school?"  
  
Rory's eyes widened at the unexpected question.  
  
"What do you mean, why?"  
  
"He obviously liked you. He asked you out all the time."  
  
"He was never serious, Paris. He did all that to torment me."  
  
"But you kissed him."  
  
Rory looked shocked. She'd never told anyone other than Lorelai and Lane about that kiss at Madeline's party. That kiss had started her first wallowing session. How did Paris know, no one saw them.  
  
"He told me about it, Rory. He was completely freaked that you started crying afterwards."  
  
"The crying had nothing to do with him. I told him that."  
  
"Well, he's been through a lot the past couple of years. He's different."  
  
"What are you getting at, Paris?"  
  
"I just think maybe you should give him a chance, that's all."  
  
"He hasn't asked me out. He's in North Carolina, anyways. All we've done is exchanged a couple of emails. There's no chance to give."  
  
"Just, keep what I said in mind."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Paris pushed the pause button again and Wallowfest 2004 resumed. Rory seemed to be looking past the television and remained preoccupied in thought the rest of the evening.  
  
Sunday came too fast, bringing reality right along with it. It was time to leave the comforts of home behind and return to the ever-changing world of college. Each girl hugged Lorelai when they left. Both had messages waiting for them when they got back to school.  
  
Paris was given her cell phone back by Rory (it had been confiscated in order to avoid temptation) and Asher had filled her voicemail with messages. Paris went outside for privacy to listen to the messages and decide whether or not she should call him back.  
  
Rory sat at her desk. She had avoided checking her email this weekend; she said it was so that she could be there for Paris. For some reason, though, she was nervous at the thought that Tristan had responded to her email. The thought of him not having responded was worse though.  
  
'Suck it up, just check it,' she thought to herself as she double clicked on her email program. She scanned her new messages until she saw what she had been hoping for. Taking a deep breath, she opened the email.  
  
TO: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
FROM: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
SUBJ: not enough information  
  
Rory,  
  
So the survey wasn't enough information for you. I must admit, it wasn't enough for me, either. I'll actually be coming to Hartford in two weeks, for my grandfather's birthday celebration. Would you maybe want to meet for coffee that Saturday and catch up? I'm dying to hear how one goes about devil egging a car. Seriously, I know I once called you odd, but there must be good reasons behind the seemingly odd. What do you say?  
  
Tristan  
  
'Meet. He wants to meet. Wow, now I know how Meg Ryan's character felt in You've Got Mail'. Rory stared at the screen, seemingly blankly, but was re- reading the email. He wanted to meet her. In two weeks. She took out her day planner, she had a social obligation with her grandparents that night, but that just meant that she had to go to Hartford that day anyhow. She was going to do this. She was going to see Tristan Dugrey again.  
  
AN: Getting closer to some face-to-face stuff. I promise. As always, thanks for those who review. 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: sorry the last chapter was short. I had to write it out long hand, and it was several pages, so I thought it seemed like a good length. Until I typed it out, then it was all in a neat little package—argh! So yeah. Sorry. To the famous question: How do I do this so quickly? I have no idea. I'm an insomniac, and I write when I'm bored. OH, and I realized I'm not doing disclaimers. Well, duh, I don't own Gilmore Girls. I have no money.  
  
Meanwhile in Chapel Hill  
  
"Hey, man, we're going down to play ultimate, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in like ten, okay?"  
  
"Cool. See you down there!"  
  
Tristan walked into his dorm room and threw his bag onto his bed and walked over to his dresser to find clothes he didn't mind if he ruined playing ultimate Frisbee. He really liked the weather in North Carolina, as it was usually warm enough to be outside most of the year. As he was changing, he heard his computer telling him he had new email. He walked over and brought the main screen up.  
  
TO: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
FROM: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
SUBJ: Saturday  
  
Tristan,  
  
Yeah, actually that day works out well for me. I'll be in Hartford that day anyway. What time?  
  
Rory  
  
His heart skipped a beat. 'She said yes?' He was elated. He couldn't believe his good luck, her emailing him out of the blue like that, but now he was going to get to see her again. It had been two years, two long years. Sure, he'd gotten updates from Paris on how Rory was doing, but he knew it was a bit of a sore spot for Paris. She had some sick competition going on with Rory in her mind back then, and Tristan had gotten in the middle of it at Chilton. He wasn't about to risk Paris getting pissed and not talking about Rory any more, so he played it nonchalant. Well, as nonchalant as he could get when thinking about Rory.  
  
He needed to calm down. This wasn't a big deal, it wasn't a date. Just two old friends catching up. He hoped she'd see he'd matured a bit. He wasn't going to steal her books and torment her anymore—let's face it, he might as well have pulled her hair and made her eat paste the way they used to bicker. The worst that happens is they have coffee and nothing else happens. At least he would get to see her.  
  
Yale, Two weeks later  
  
"So you're going home for the whole weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, I have dinner with the grandparents tonight, then tomorrow I'm meeting Tristan followed by more social obligations with the grandparents. They insist on showing off their Yale girl, as they keep putting it. Mom got out of it, somehow. I must learn her ways."  
  
"Well, at least you'll have Tristan etched on your brain." Paris smiled knowingly at Rory.  
  
"Will you stop? It's coffee, you know, one of the main meals of the day?"  
  
"Only in your universe, Gilmore."  
  
"So, what are you up to this weekend?"  
  
"Funny you should ask."  
  
"Why is that funny? We were talking about our weekend plans."  
  
"Well, Asher invited me to a conference in New York."  
  
Rory's face fell a little and grabbed her roommate's shoulders.  
  
"Tell me you aren't going with him! You broke up! You told me you didn't call him back!"  
  
"I lied, okay? I called him back and told him we couldn't get back together. But that we could be friends."  
  
"Bad, bad idea."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Paris, it's physically impossible to just be friends with someone you had such intense feelings about."  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
"I'm not wrong! You don't see me chatting it up with Jess do you? Or Dean? No! You have to stay away from that kind of stimulus. You have to keep that stuff in the past. Otherwise, you don't move forward."  
  
Paris just shook her head defiantly. "I'm just going along for the conference. With a friend. Whom I have a lot in common with. It's going to be fine."  
  
"Whatever. I said what I thought. Don't cry to me when it blows up in your face."  
  
"Nice, very supportive. Guess I won't help you out with the Tristan thing."  
  
"Why do I need help with the Tristan thing?"  
  
"Well, you claim it's just a platonic thing, right?"  
  
"IT IS!"  
  
"It so is NOT!"  
  
"Paris!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Both girls looked at each other for a long beat. Finally Paris blinked.  
  
"Hah! I win!"  
  
"Win what?"  
  
"The staring contest."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"I learn from the best. Now come on, what are you dying to say about Tristan?"  
  
"No, no, no. Go on thinking you guys are going to be just friends. It'll be entertaining to hear about later, really."  
  
"You're impossible. Have a nice weekend. Don't forget those condoms!"  
  
With that, Rory walked out of the dorm room and headed to her car. This was going to be an interesting weekend. She really didn't want to go to the dumb Hartford society thing her grandmother had roped her into saying yes to, especially because her mom wasn't going. She would have no partner in crime to make the night more interesting. Maybe she'd take Lane along. Lane never turned down free food. Well free food that Mrs. Kim didn't make.  
  
Later the same night  
  
Rory and Lorelai sat at Luke's drinking coffee after the latest Gilmore Friday night dinner. Rory wasn't saying much, and missing most of what Lorelai was saying. She was lost in thought, trying to figure out what she was going to wear tomorrow.  
  
"Earth to Rory!" Lorelai waved her hand in front of Rory's face, speaking in a slow, deeper voice, like she was in slow motion.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, Mom. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was just telling you that Luke changed his menus back to the old style. Well, the updated look, but old choices."  
  
"Yeah? You mean he took off the extra page of salads?"  
  
"Hey, two salad choices are plenty. Who eats salad, anyway, other than Luke? And he cooks the food here, he isn't supposed to eat it."  
  
"And who would you imagine prepares my food? Elves?"  
  
Luke came up behind them with a coffee pot in his hands. His head was slightly cocked to one side looking at Lorelai.  
  
"Well, actually with your health habits, I'd imagined you'd just gnaw on some bark and drink water right out of the spring."  
  
"You're a laugh riot, really. Rory, would you like some more coffee?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I don't get coffee?"  
  
"Why don't you go look for that natural spring of coffee outside? If that exists, I bet you'd be the one to find it."  
  
Rory smiled as her mom jumped up and tried to tackle Luke for the coffee pot. She'd ask advice on what to wear tomorrow after they got home. This was too entertaining of a show. She really missed seeing those two bicker. This was home, she thought as she sipped her coffee.  
  
After Luke begged Rory to take Lorelai home so he could close for the night, the two walked arm in arm towards home. It started lightly flurrying on them as they walked.  
  
"So what should I wear tomorrow?"  
  
"Oooh, on the big date?"  
  
"It's not a date!"  
  
"Uh-huh. Sure. Just don't forget your fancy-schmancy clothes for later."  
  
"Right. Hey, how did you get out of that anyways?"  
  
"Um, I can't divulge my secrets. Let's just say I have my ways."  
  
"You must have freaked Grandma out good."  
  
"Something I'll teach you when you turn 21. My gift to you."  
  
"Meanwhile, I have to go. And I swear I'm only staying a half hour before I fake sick."  
  
"That's my girl! So you can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow's non- date date if you want."  
  
"Thanks. And it's not a date!" Rory said as she walked back to her room. They had just reached the house, and she was exhausted. This week she'd had two big papers due and three tests. It's always nicer to come home after a stressful week. Of course the emails from Tristan she got every other day or so were nice. They we emailing each other pretty regularly. Mainly they worked out details of when and where to meet at first, but kept it up after that. She lay down and noticed her stomach was starting that flip-flop thing. She recognized it from the last time she saw him. When he said he wanted to kiss her. That's what her stomach had done. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to come fast.  
  
Lorelai was already gone by the time Rory got up the next morning, but she left a note saying she's laid out a cute outfit on her bed, appropriate for a platonic outing with a snooty Hartford boy. Rory smiled and got ready to go meet Tristan.  
  
Rory sat at the coffee house in Hartford, already on her second cup. She got there early to down some coffee, hopefully to stop her stomach from flipping around like it had been since last night. It wasn't working. She luckily had brought a book with her, and was reading it when someone slumped into a chair opposite from her and let out a deep breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was at the airport and there was snow in Hartford and we circled and circled, and whew. Catching my breath. I'm here. Sorry."  
  
Rory looked up at this rambling man in front of her. She smiled, "And here I thought I was being stood up."  
  
"Ten bucks says you didn't even know I was late 'cause you had your nose in a book. Nice to see some things don't change."  
  
"Good to see you, too, Tristan."  
  
AN: Okay, in this story, for my purposes, Rory isn't going to be sneaking about meeting Dean in dark alleys (cause that's obviously SUCH a good idea.) And Jess doesn't come back to screw with her mind about loving her. I don't want to do the whole jealous boy thing. It's just Tristan. That's from the conversation Rory and Paris had earlier in this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what are you reading that is so captivating you didn't miss my absence?"  
  
Rory held up her copy of Still Life with Woodpecker. Tristan raised an eyebrow and looked from the cover to Rory.  
  
"Ever read Tom Robbins?"  
  
"Can't say I have."  
  
"You should. It's really unique. All his stuff is great."  
  
"I'll do that. So, what have you been doing with yourself the last couple of years?"  
  
"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Being valedictorian, choosing a college, basic teenage stuff."  
  
"Right. Well you were a shoe in, what with your only real competition being at military school."  
  
"Puh-huh! YOU, my competition? Hardly."  
  
"Why do you not believe that? I'm smart!"  
  
"You weren't my competition."  
  
"I was second in our class when I left."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You underestimate my powers, I see."  
  
"Not as much as you think, I'm sure."  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow at her again. She smiled at his expression, and took a moment to really look at him. She'd missed him coming up to her, but she could definitely see that the time apart had been kind to him. He was definitely more filled out, much more muscular. His hair was shorter than she remembered it being, still sort of a ruffled style, just as blonde as she'd remembered. The most change she noticed was in his facial features. He looked genuinely pleased, instead of sullen and sarcastic. It looked good on him.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked into his eyes, his voice having brought her out of her thoughts. He had caught her staring at him. This can't be good. Now he was really smiling.  
  
"So, tell me about the poor soul whose car you egged."  
  
"It's sort of a long story. The short of it was my mom was pissed about my dad's girlfriend's pregnancy, and the girlfriend sent us home from the baby shower with deviled eggs. My ex-boyfriend had pissed me off, so we let out some aggression on his car."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not your ex."  
  
"Well, he wasn't at the time. Actually that was when I liked him."  
  
"Oh, well, that makes sense."  
  
"You had to be there. The look on his face was priceless when he saw his car. It was a really smelly mess."  
  
"So are you seeing anyone now?"  
  
"Nope. He moved to California. I'm single. I have to admit, I sort of like it. It's been a while since I was."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, me too."  
  
She smiled in spite of herself. Playing it cool wasn't in the cards today, evidently. She had better watch it, she was bordering on girly. Changing the subject would be good.  
  
"So you stayed in North Carolina for college? I would have figured you for a legacy somewhere up here."  
  
"Oh, I got in a ton of places. I was supposed to go to Yale. That's where Dad and Grandfather went. But after they shipped my ass off to military school, I decided I was going anywhere I damn well pleased. I really liked North Carolina. It's much more laid back there."  
  
"I've never been."  
  
"You should come visit. Plus, the added bonus is that I have no family at all down there. Mom keeps bugging me to transfer up here somewhere, but I really wanted to be out on my own for a while. So, what made you choose Yale?"  
  
"Well, the thought of being so far from Mom and Stars Hollow got to me. Yale had everything Harvard did, plus my grandparents wanted me to go there really badly. And at the time, I thought I had a relationship worth staying close for. Boy was I wrong about that."  
  
"Sounds like a winner."  
  
"He just up and left. No goodbye. Lame, truly lame. But there you go. I guess you never know about some people."  
  
"What happened to Dean?"  
  
"Oh, he's married."  
  
Tristan swallowed his coffee the wrong way and coughed really hard. Rory reached out, trying not to laugh and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Tristan was more occupied with her hand on his arm than with his coughing fit. Shivers went up his arm and down his spine, causing his further distraction.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah, so he's married? How did that happen?"  
  
"I have no idea. But they did it."  
  
"Wow. Makes being single suddenly sound SO much better."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Rory realized her hand was still on his arm at this point. Blushing now, she withdrew her hand.  
  
"Um, sorry."  
  
"No complaints."  
  
More blushing. He was remembering how fun it was to make her blush. Not that he was trying; she was having enough luck with that on her own. She was so cute when she blushed. She had cut her hair, which made her look more her age. It suited her. He wanted to tell her how incredible she looked, but didn't dare freak her out.  
  
The two continued to talk for the next couple of hours. When the waiter came by to offer Rory her fifth cup of coffee, she declined and looked at her watch. It was nearly five o'clock.  
  
"Oh, wow. It's almost five. I have to get to my grandparents house."  
  
"Big plans?"  
  
"Well, to them, yeah. There's some social function they insisted I join them at. They're really proud about the Yale thing. They called all their friends to brag when I accepted. But I have to go there and change into some formal thing. I'm hoping to go to wherever it is, say hi, smile and fake sick. I figure it'll only take about a half hour."  
  
"Lucky you. I get to go to my grandfather's birthday party and stay 'til probably midnight. It's going to be a long night in a suit."  
  
"Do you get along with your grandparents?"  
  
"I'm really close to my grandpa. Grandma passed away a few years ago. It's mainly my parents and their friends I can't stand."  
  
They stood up to pay the check and walked over to the counter. Rory got out her wallet to pay for her coffee.  
  
"No, I got it."  
  
"Tristan. I drank a ton of coffee."  
  
"It's okay. Let me pay."  
  
"Fine. I'll get the next one."  
  
"Okay," he allowed her this promise, if it meant there would truly be a next time.  
  
"So it was great to see you. Let's do this before two years passes again," Rory said as she reached out to hug him.  
  
Surprised, he hugged her back tightly and gave her a little squeeze before letting go.  
  
"Definitely. Good luck getting out of your event early. Think of me when you're home early, in comfortable clothes watching TV."  
  
"Do you spy on me? That's uncanny."  
  
"I have my ways of knowing things. Good bye, Rory."  
  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
It was nearly six before Rory got to her grandparents house. Once she got changed she came downstairs and saw her grandfather standing in the entryway.  
  
"So, where exactly are we going to tonight, Grandpa?"  
  
"Well, Rory, it's one of my oldest friend's birthday. Social event of the winter. Always a good party, you'll have a lovely time. Didn't Emily tell you?"  
  
"No, she just told me I was coming."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory. I do promise it'll be a great party. Delicious food. And plenty of Yale alums. Great networking opportunity. That's why Emily was so insistent you come tonight."  
  
"I'm sure you're right, Grandpa."  
  
"Are we all ready? Perfect. Richard, let me help you with your tie."  
  
"Thank you, Emily. I was just informing Rory where we were going tonight."  
  
"You mean, I didn't tell you what tonight was? Oh, Rory. I was sure I told you what tonight was. There will be tons of Yale alumni, great networking opportunities for you. Honestly, it's never too early to start making connections."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be great, Grandma. Thanks for thinking to include me."  
  
"You're very welcome. Okay, we're off. Everyone in the car."  
  
They drove a short distance and pulled up to what could only be described as two of the Gilmore mansions put together. Rory had seen a few of her classmates homes from Chilton, and they were always unbelievable looming and spacious, but this was the largest residence she'd ever seen. She followed her grandparents up to the entrance and what else, a maid, greeted them. She took their coats and led them into the next room. Rory looked around, but didn't seem to recognize anyone there. She thought that perhaps a few fellow Chiltonites might have gotten roped into coming with their families as she had, but her search was to no avail. She decided to stick close to her grandparents for a while, and then make an escape to the bathroom where her 'illness' could occur. They mingled for a moment, eating from the trays the waiters brought around. Richard had been right, the food was good. Much better than the weird stuff that was usually served at these parties.  
  
Richard introduced Rory to a few of his fellow classmates, which inevitably led to her talking about taking Asher Flemming's course. This made her so many levels of uncomfortable, knowing her roommate was right now with him in New York. She wished Paris would have listened to her, but most of all, she hated knowing about it at all. After a few of these mundane conversations, she decided it was time to excuse herself to the bathroom. Just as she opened her mouth to get Emily's attention, Richard cut her off.  
  
"Janlan, happy birthday! Have you met our granddaughter, Rory? She's a Yalie, you know!" Richard beamed proudly and slightly pushed Rory towards his friend with his hand in the small of her back. She was at this point incapable of moving, as standing to the right of Janlan was that snooty Hartford boy from this afternoon. She managed finally to stick out her hand in greeting, her eyes wide, still looking more at Tristan than Janlan.  
  
"So, Rory, you go to Yale? Wonderful school. Spend some time with my grandson, Tristan, here tonight. Try to convince him to follow in your good example," Janlan smiled and shook Rory's hand.  
  
"Yes, sir, I'll try my best." She got her bearings back, smiled at Janlan warmly before turning to Tristan.  
  
"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, and she gently placed her arm in his as they wandered out the main doors to the patio in the crisp night air. 


	9. Chapter 9

"So much for getting out of here in a half hour. You've been assigned to talk me into transferring to Yale. That'll take a lot longer than a half hour."  
  
"Really? I bet I could do it in five minutes."  
  
"You don't even know what I am majoring in."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. You can probably find whatever it is at Yale."  
  
Tristan smiled, "Wow, I hope you aren't pre-law. You aren't very persuasive."  
  
"Okay, so what are you majoring in?"  
  
"Don't want to guess?"  
  
"Tristan, come on. And no, I'm not pre-law. I'm in journalism."  
  
"Ah, I should have known."  
  
"I don't really have to guess, do I? Fine. You are majoring in women's studies."  
  
"Uh, no. Though I could probably already have my degree in that," Tristan smirked.  
  
"Okay, side note, I'm willing to bet what you really know about women would fit on the head of a pin."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Sorry. You may have been with girls, at least when I knew you, but you didn't seem to know much about them."  
  
"Okay, I'll give you that. When I knew you, that was true."  
  
Now she was even more intrigued. Damn him.  
  
"Physical education."  
  
"You've been looking at my muscular physique, eh? Yes, I'm built, but no, not my major."  
  
"Okay, how many guesses do I get?"  
  
"Three. You've one left."  
  
"What happens if I don't guess it right?"  
  
"You won't win the prize."  
  
"Ooh, prizes! Well, now I'm excited. Let's see." Rory narrowed her eyes and stared at Tristan as if she were trying to look into his brain. For the life of her, she couldn't remember him ever mentioning future aspirations, at least not past that next Friday night's plans. She remembered Dean calling him 'the accountant', but she guessed that wouldn't even go over well as a joke.  
  
"Okay, let's see. Engineering?"  
  
"Ehhnn! Sorry, three strikes, you're out."  
  
"No prize?"  
  
"No prize."  
  
"So, come on. Tell me."  
  
"Forensic psychology."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Now tell me about the excellent psychology department at Yale."  
  
"Something tells me someone already has."  
  
"Do you want the list of people who've ranted at me?"  
  
"So that isn't the approach to take with you. Oooh, I know what would do it. Obviously something you haven't considered before!"  
  
"And what, pray tell, would that be?"  
  
"I'm at Yale."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What do you mean, and? If you transferred to Yale, you could see me more."  
  
'Think fast, Dugrey, is she serious?' Tristan figured she was being silly, or the cold air was getting to her—hell, maybe she was drunk.  
  
"Yeah, cause I'm transferring schools so you can pick on me? Gee, that sounds like fun."  
  
"I don't pick on you. I defend myself from your insults of me."  
  
"Are you sure you'd want me at Yale? I mean, that just means more competition—you may not make valedictorian this time around."  
  
"Very funny. Besides, I said I'd try to talk you into it. Not succeed. I might have been more successful if I'd gotten that prize."  
  
"Maybe if you're good, I'll give it to you later."  
  
Rory smiled as she felt the all too familiar blush rise up in her cheeks. A hint of the old innuendo was in his voice. As much as she like the seemingly more mature Tristan, she had to admit she always liked it when he so blatantly flirted with her.  
  
At this point he led her back into the house, through the crowd into what appeared to be a library. He asked if she'd like a drink, and he went off in search of refreshments. Rory stayed behind and perused the shelves. Mainly first editions were housed in the room, and he had an amazing collection.  
  
"If you see something you like, I'm sure I could get Grandfather to lend you something," Tristan commented as he handed her a drink.  
  
"No, it's just, it's an amazing collection. I've read most of these before."  
  
"Right. You always have a book with you."  
  
"Yeah. So, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you email me?"  
  
"Well, when I got the email to Paris from you, I thought since I had your email address I'd see how you were doing."  
  
"But why now? I mean, you've been in contact with Paris all this time, you must have known we lived together. You could have contacted me before."  
  
"I didn't figure you would have wanted me to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you were never very encouraging before."  
  
"I'm sorry you felt that way. I've thought about you, wondered how you were, the past couple of years."  
  
"Why didn't you contact me, then?"  
  
"I, I thought about it, but I had no idea how to go about it."  
  
"But you said you know I'd kept in contact with Paris."  
  
"I just found that out after you'd emailed me. She just told me."  
  
"She never mentioned me to you?"  
  
"No. I mean, Tristan, she was pissed when you left that night—it never occurred to me that you'd be thrown together because of your families."  
  
"And I thought you were smart."  
  
"Haha. I just, I'm glad you emailed me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They were standing just inches away from each other at this point. She looked up into his eyes, wondering if he was thinking what she was thinking. She felt frozen in place, unable to move from the spot she was in. With every breath, she willed him closer to her. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably just seconds, he closed the gap between them. He placed his hand at the nape of her neck and gently pressed his lips to hers. She responded, kissing him sweetly.  
  
When he pulled away, she smiled. He grazed his hand down her neck, to her shoulder and lightly down her arm. Her skin felt like he as tracing a fire trail, as the nerves ignited at his touch. She was grinning like an idiot, but at least she wasn't alone. He was smiling too.  
  
"But you know there's one obvious drawback to Yale. Paris is there."  
  
"Tell me about it. She's my roommate. And even though we get along better, well, it's been interesting to say the least."  
  
"What's she been up to? She's been really light on details lately."  
  
"Well, she's never around. Do you know about her boyfriend?"  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
"Uh, no. This one's a professor."  
  
"Whoa. Stop it, you're killing me! Paris and a professor?"  
  
"Yeah—he's our grandfather's age!"  
  
"Seriously, you're creeping me out."  
  
"Well, they broke up last week, but she's in New York with him right now. I just hope she comes to her senses. I'm thinking of setting her up with someone. Someone our age."  
  
"Please don't say me."  
  
Rory smiled. 'Not after that kiss, mister,' she thought to herself.  
  
"No, I had someone else in mind. I'll let you know how that goes."  
  
Just then, Emily came into the room.  
  
"Oh, Rory, good. We're leaving now, it's getting late. Good evening, Tristan, was it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight. And good night to you, Rory."  
  
"Night, Tristan. I'll email you."  
  
She smiled and he nodded. With that, she followed her grandmother out of the room, and out of his sight. He leaned back against the bookshelves and sighed with contentment.  
  
Later that evening, after she'd finally returned home, she found Lorelai on the couch. The television was on, but Lorelai was attempting to read a book.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?"  
  
"Reading."  
  
"Why is the television on?"  
  
"Well, it was too quiet. I couldn't concentrate."  
  
"So you can read better now?"  
  
"No, the television is too distracting. So how was your day?"  
  
"It was fine."  
  
"You look way too happy for it to have just been 'fine'. Spill."  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
"Tristan? Hot snooty boy?"  
  
"Mom! He's not snooty. He is pretty hot, though."  
  
"My, my! So coffee was good. How was the grandparents' thing?"  
  
"Actually, that's where he kissed me."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"They took me to Tristan's grandfather's birthday party."  
  
"Get out! They never took me to hot guy's grandfather's birthday parties!"  
  
"Well, they took me to one. I was all ready to leave, and bam, there he was. We started talking, and then I just really wanted him to kiss me, then he did. It was perfect."  
  
"I miss those moments."  
  
"Don't you have them with Jason?"  
  
"We've been together a few months, hun, the newness is gone."  
  
"Aww, sad."  
  
"Yeah, so I have to live vicariously."  
  
"I see."  
  
"So what is with you guys now?"  
  
"I don't know. He goes to school in North Carolina, so we're obviously not dating. I told him I'd email him."  
  
"What every man wants to hear from the girl he just kissed."  
  
"Thanks mom, you're helpful."  
  
"Well!"  
  
"Anyways, I'll continue to email him and we'll see what happens. His family is trying to get him to transfer to Yale, which I would like, but he seems pretty set against it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory. But you never know what will happen."  
  
"I know. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Night."  
  
AN: Will Rory see Tristan again? Is Paris stupid enough to go back to Asher? And who is the mystery boy Rory wants to set her up with? Read on, all will be revealed. I promise I know where I'm going, and hopefully it won't be disappointing. Hehehe. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Keep those reviews coming! 


	10. Chapter 10

When Rory got back to her dorm late Sunday evening, her suitemates were in bed, but there was no sign of her roommate. Paris' bags were still gone, meaning she wasn't back from her weekend with Asher. Or she was back, but was at his place. Sighing, she shook her head and headed off to bed.  
  
She slept soundly that night, dreaming over and over of the kiss that she shared with Tristan. When her alarm clock went off, she half expected for him to be with her, that is how vivid her dreams of him were. Once her eyes were focused and the alarm was turned off, she looked over to see a sleeping Paris across the room. She didn't want to hear about the past weekend, so she gathered her things quietly and headed off to class early, so she could stop by a computer lab.  
  
TO: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
FROM: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
SUBJ: this weekend  
  
Rory,  
  
I just wanted to say how pleasantly surprised that you got roped into the same party I did this past weekend. You made the evening more than tolerable. I was too much in shock at seeing you to tell you at the time, but you looked beautiful.  
  
Grandfather was highly disappointed that you didn't persuade me to transfer, and he insists you have ample opportunity to try. However, I think you should know what Yale is up against. If you've available, I was hoping to fly you down here in two weeks, for a long weekend.  
  
Let me know what you think. I had a great time with you, Rory, I'd really like to see you again soon.  
  
Tristan  
  
Rory was in disbelief. He wanted to fly her down to Chapel Hill in two weeks? She desperately wanted to go, but she wasn't sure it was the smartest idea. Alone with Tristan for the weekend, well, it sounded like heaven. But at the same time, the way she was starting to feel about him, it might be she was incapable of stopping things from escalading out of control. They had a nice slow pace set, getting to know each other first. It's a good idea. Them alone at his place all weekend wasn't going to help keep a slow pace.  
  
TO: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
FROM: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
SUBJ: RE: this weekend  
  
Tristan,  
  
I had a great time also. While I'm completely sure your grandfather was the complete reason you want to see me again, I need to think about the weekend in Chapel Hill. I need to check and make sure I'll be all caught up school wise first. I'll let you know as soon as I can.  
  
I too was glad to find you at the party. And you were right, I was ready to leave before I saw you. I had more than a good time, thanks to you. I especially wanted to thank you for giving me my prize even though I didn't earn it.  
  
Rory  
  
There, she had at least told him something, so he wasn't left hanging. She needed to talk to her mom, and then she'd figure out what was best to do. Listening to the voice telling her to 'go' may not be the smartest. It was also the voice that was incoherent when he was there in front of her, known only to think dirty things. So she should get a reasonable voice in her head, that of her mother. She was sure Lorelai would be against the dirty voice.  
  
Later that afternoon, Rory came back from classes and called her mom, since she had privacy for the next hour before her suitemates came back from classes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Rory, who is this?"  
  
"Oh, Rory, this is, uh, Luke."  
  
"Luke, why are you answering my mom's cell?"  
  
"She, it, uh. Do you need to talk to her?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Rory heard some muffled noises and a thudding noise. After a few moments, Lorelai's voice came on the line.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Uh, not much. Why is Luke answering your phone?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was here at the inn, working, and Luke came by to give me some coffee and I was sort of precariously perched up on a ladder with some curtains, and well, he was trying to help."  
  
"How did he get your cell?"  
  
"Well, I was up the ladder and it went off in my purse, and I had him get into my purse."  
  
"Luke looked in your purse? Poor Luke!"  
  
"Hey, it's not as scary in there as it used to be! And he came out relatively unscathed."  
  
"Uh-huh. Look, I need some motherly advice."  
  
"Hey, finally my being your mother comes in handy!"  
  
"Funny. Tristan emailed me. He wants to fly me down to North Carolina for the weekend."  
  
"Get out! Really? I hear it's gorgeous down there!"  
  
"Mom, Tristan, very hot boy whom I've kissed, wants to fly me down to stay with him. For a whole weekend. Just the two of us."  
  
"Oh, and I'm supposed to forbid you to go?"  
  
"Well, us alone together, no supervision, one things leads to another—are you comfortable with that?"  
  
"Is that really a possibility?"  
  
Rory remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Rory, tell mommy that isn't a possibility."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be my intention, per say, but I'm not sure I could rule that out with Tristan."  
  
"You've been on one date! But you are my daughter. Young, hot Hartford elite always did it for me. What a pickle we have here."  
  
Luke now was openly listening to Lorelei's end of the conversation and turning several shades of red. She looked over at him and cringed at little at the face he was making. She wandered outside to finish the call, for his sake.  
  
"So, should I go? I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't be inviting me to get me into bed, but I like that we're going slow. Really getting to know each other, no pressure of anything. Not even a relationship. He says he wants to show me around UNC."  
  
"You want to go, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
"Well, hun, I'm not going to tell you not to go. You're most definitely an adult, and I think you're really smart. Not just book smart, but life smart. If you think you will be fine with whatever outcome, then I say go."  
  
"Thanks mom. I know what to do. I'll talk to you later."  
  
With that, Rory hung up. Lorelai, however, was still on the line.  
  
"Rory? Rory, what would that decision be?"  
  
Realizing her connection was no more, Lorelai headed back into the Dragonfly, to tell Luke a much more G rated version of what he 'thought' he overheard.  
  
Rory hung up suddenly when Paris wandered into the room.  
  
"Rory how was your weekend?" Paris said, a little too excitedly. Especially considering the last conversation the two girls had was a screaming match of sorts.  
  
"It was good. And, as much as I hate to say it, you may have been right about Tristan and me."  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Yeah. We had coffee innocently enough, but he ended up being at the party my grandparents herded me off to, and we ended up kissing."  
  
"I told you. But it's okay to say that, cause you're happy about this, right?"  
  
"Right. How was the conference?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Didn't you guys go for—oh, ew, okay, never mind!"  
  
"No, Rory—,"  
  
"Seriously, Paris, I don't want to hear about how you never left the room the whole weekend instead of going to the conference!"  
  
"That's not what happened! Rory, listen, take your hands off your ears!"  
  
Paris pulled Rory's hands off her ears, which caused her to also open her eyes and stop humming.  
  
"I was going to tell you what happened. He started talking about us being together again on the way down to New York, and when I told him that wasn't what this was about, he got mad, and we started to argue. I made him drop me off at the next exit and took a cab home."  
  
"Wow. That wasn't expected. A cab? Wasn't that expensive?"  
  
"I made him give me cab fare."  
  
"Nice move."  
  
"Yeah. So I spent the weekend in Hartford."  
  
"Didn't we all? I'm sorry your weekend was a bust."  
  
"Well, at least it's over. He knows that now."  
  
"Tristan asked me to come down to North Carolina in two weeks to visit him," Rory blurted out suddenly. She looked just as surprised as Paris when she said it.  
  
"Wow, so things really went well with you two, huh?"  
  
"It was innocent, we're really just getting to know each other."  
  
"Right. You know, Tristan has definitely changed a lot of his rowdy ways, but innocent is still not a word I'd use concerning him."  
  
"Well, he was a perfect gentleman with me."  
  
"That just means he has it bad."  
  
"Whatever. So, Paris, I had this idea while I was home."  
  
"What kind of idea?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking how you said it was over with Asher, and I was thinking maybe you need to be reintroduced to some guys of our generation."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, since you've been so, um, preoccupied, lately with Asher and that whole thing, I thought I could set you up with someone. Our age."  
  
"You want to set me up? Again? No, that's just a bad idea."  
  
"Come on, Paris, it'll be fun! I know last time was a bust, but this time will be different. I'm not trying to set you up with someone you know, this will be someone you don't know, and if nothing else, at least you've met some one new. Consider it branching out, not a blind date."  
  
"I don't know," Paris said warily.  
  
"Think about it. I have someone in mind, and if you agree, I'll talk to him and set it all up."  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
"Great."  
  
Rory and Paris left it at that, as Rory left for the library to study and Paris headed off to a study group. Rory was happy and at peace, knowing she'd made her decision about Tristan and that Paris was done with Asher. The bane of her freshman year was over with at last. Now she just had to talk to Tristan.  
  
AN: Yes, I'm evil. I know. But I can't give away all the good information at once, can I? What do you take me for? 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's another installment, cause work sucks and I have nothing to do today. Yes, we are all glad Paris booted the old coot to the curb. If only she'd do that on the show. Seriously, the two of them creep me out. But if we're making wishes about what happens on the show, well, the cast would look different, wouldn't it? On to the story. . .  
  
TO: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
FROM: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
SUBJ: flying out  
  
Rory,  
  
So you think that was your prize, eh? I will take it that means you enjoyed yourself.  
  
Just let me know as soon as you know if you're available and I'll make all the reservations. As for where you'll be staying, you are more than welcome to my room, I have a really comfortable couch I can camp out on, or I can put you up in a hotel. Your choice.  
  
Tristan  
  
Her heart sank a little at the thought of staying at a hotel instead of with him. Although the offer was very sweet of him, it was not what she would have expected from the Tristan she used to know. The discrepancy in her mind of what she expected him to act like and what he treated her like was odd. Discrepancy wasn't even the right word. He was simply more mature, and respectful. But though he used to be so childishly flirtatious, in the back of her mind she'd always imagined he would be different had they dated. Part of her wanted him to flirt with her shamelessly and passionately. The very gentlemanly side was nice, but she sort of wanted a little bit more of the bad boy. Maybe after they got better accustomed to each other she'd see more of an integration of the two. After all, sometimes she definitely got the hint of the shameless flirt in him. At any rate, it was time to give him her answer.  
  
TO: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
FROM: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
SUBJ: RE: flying out  
  
Tristan,  
  
I would love to come out. I am completely open that weekend. In fact, my last class for that Friday got cancelled, and I'll be done around noon. My first class the following Monday isn't until 1:30, so I could stay until that morning, too.  
  
As for the hotel, honestly that won't be necessary. I can take your couch—I won't kick you out of your own bed.  
  
Rory  
  
Okay, now she just had to wait the two weeks to see him. She needed to get her mind off of Tristan, and quick. They'd had one kiss and already he was all she could think about. This wasn't good. Her thoughts turned to Paris. She hadn't answered her yet about being set up. Maybe she could plan the date for the weekend she would be in North Carolina, that way if it went sour she'd be the hell out of Dodge. 'Good thinking, Gilmore,' she smiled to herself.  
  
Later that evening, all four girls were in the common room of the suite, watching television and a couple of them were pretending to study. Popcorn was being passed around as they awaited their pizza. At the same time, the phone rang and someone knocked at the door. This caused the four to jump a little at the unlikeliness. Janet jumped up to answer the door to collect the pizza and Rory realized the phone ringing was coming from their room and ran in there to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, good, Rory, you answered."  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"So, uh, what are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, well, the pizza guy just got here, so just your basic study night. Why? You sound funny, are you okay?"  
  
"Jason broke up with me."  
  
"He what? Why?"  
  
"It's sort of a long story. It's crazy, and ugh, I don't want to bug you, but ugh, this sucks!"  
  
"I wish I could come home—can you come here? There's pizza and we could do a junk food run. We still have the old mattress here."  
  
"You still have that thing?"  
  
"Yeah, Paris shoved it in Janet's closet."  
  
"Poor Janet."  
  
"Yeah, well, she did it in retaliation of the early morning work out wake up call one day early on. But then Janet started using it as sort of a punching slash kicking wall for her kickboxing practice."  
  
"You have really weird roommates," Lorelai sniffed.  
  
"I know. So you coming?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Rory. I'll be there in a half hour."  
  
"'Kay. Love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Rory walked back into the main room as Janet finished paying the pizza guy.  
  
"Hey, Mike, could you put in another order for us? My mom's heading over, so we're going to need one with everything, extra large and an order of cheesy bread. Oh, and extra dipping sauces of all varieties. Thanks."  
  
He nodded and left, promising to be back within the hour.  
  
"Lorelai's coming? Fun!"  
  
"Well, not so fun. She broke up with Jason."  
  
"Aww, that sucks."  
  
"Oh, Janet, can you help me take the extra mattress out for her?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
The two girls heaved the mattress out and put it next to Rory's bed. Rory put clean sheets on it and went back out to eat pizza and await her mother's arrival. When someone knocked at the door forty minutes later, Rory opened the door to her mother holding a bag and weighed down with pizza boxes.  
  
"I ran into Mike outside the dorm."  
  
"Yeah, we ordered extra reserves."  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
After they got Lorelai settled and everyone resumed their pizza consumption spots, Rory turned to her mother.  
  
"So, what happened? I thought you guys were doing really well."  
  
"Well, we were. But he came by the Dragonfly today, and we sort of got into an argument. Before I knew it, he said it was over, and he left."  
  
"What was the argument about?"  
  
"A bunch of things. How we never saw each other anymore, how busy I was with the Dragonfly, Luke," Lorelai dwindled off her statements so the last word was hardly audible.  
  
"How can he be mad that you're working hard on the Dragonfly? That's your dream! Wait, did you say Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. That was the craziest part."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"Well, he and Luke hadn't hit if off so well, he had this uncanny knack of pissing Luke off. Jason's sort of quirky and well, yeah, anyway, the last few times he'd come by or called, I'd been at the Dragonfly and Luke had been there, helping, fixing some stuff, helping me paint or just bringing me food."  
  
"So, what, he thought something was going on with you and Luke?"  
  
"Yeah. Can you believe that? And he wouldn't even let me deny it, he just left."  
  
"I'm so sorry, mom."  
  
Rory hugged her mom, and then looked at her sort of expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, not to beat a dead horse, but are you sure there isn't something there with Luke?"  
  
"Rory, come on."  
  
"I'm serious. He just lent you all that money, and he's always there for you."  
  
"Rory, he's married."  
  
"Mom, you just got done telling me not three days ago that they don't even live together in their own house."  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter. Luke is still married and there's nothing going on between us."  
  
"Okay. Sorry."  
  
The other girls had been trying not to be blatantly listening, but couldn't help it. No one else had spoken, unsure of what to say. Finally Lorelai turned to Paris.  
  
"Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me crash at your house with Rory. It was just what I needed."  
  
"So, it's all over?"  
  
Rory nudged her mom in the ribs, and Lorelai noticed Janet and Tanna looking at them curiously. It suddenly dawned on Lorelai that Paris hadn't been so forthcoming with information since she'd been involved with a professor. She decided to change the subject.  
  
"SO, Rory, what did you decide about going to visit Tristan?"  
  
"I told him I'm coming. I emailed him earlier."  
  
"You're going?"  
  
"Yeah. You said you were okay as long as I was cool with it."  
  
"OH, I am. I'm cool. I'm cooler than cool."  
  
"Yeah, that's the vibe you're giving off. Coolness," Paris commented, laughing slightly at Lorelai's evident nervousness.  
  
"No, no. I trust Rory. If she wants to go to North Carolina for a long weekend with a boy that looks like a Greek god, then who am I to stop her? Her own mother, that carried her nine long months and went through hours of excruciating labor—remember that while you're there, honey." She raised her eyebrows at her daughter.  
  
"Mom-,"  
  
"Rory, who is this boy and why haven't we met him?" Janet asked, interrupting.  
  
"He's just this guy Paris and I went to high school with. I met up with him last weekend and he wants me to come visit him. It's nothing."  
  
"It's not nothing. They're hot for each other," Paris explained.  
  
The color drained from Lorelai's face.  
  
"PARIS!" Rory exclaimed, wanting to crawl into a hole and die at this moment.  
  
"OKAY, bedtime. At least for me. I've been up way too long, and if I hear no more about how hot my daughter is for this playboy, well, I might not have a stroke."  
  
"Night, guys," Rory said to her suitemates, following her mom in her room.  
  
"We're not hot for each other. I mean, we like each other, but we're not going to rip each other's clothes off the second we see each other."  
  
"Rory, honey, I love you. Quit talking. I know you aren't going to be a virgin forever. And I'm glad you have this guy you really like. It's just—not what I needed to hear after the day I've had. We're cool. Just like I said, you know, warn me before it happens."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
With that, they went to sleep. Well, they turned the lights out anyway. Lorelai lay there, just hearing Jason's words about Luke and her over and over. Rory turned on her side and hoped the next couple of weeks would fly by.  
  
The next morning, Lorelai thanked the girls for letting her crash by going out for fresh donuts and bringing them back for all of them. She got ready to leave, and Rory walked her out the Jeep, which had been parked out on the street.  
  
"You going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a big girl. I've been dumped before. I still like being the dumper better. The feeling of rejection really sucks."  
  
"I know. It does suck. I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you too, kid. I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
With a hug and a kiss, Lorelai got into the Jeep and headed home. Rory went back into the dorm, where she found Paris eating a donut and trying to shove books into her school bag at the same time. Paris looked up when Rory came walking in, and took the donut out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh, hey, I was going to talk to you last night, but what with your mom here and all," Paris started.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for being cool about her crashing here."  
  
"Yeah. It's nice that you guys are so close. It's really not normal."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Paris."  
  
"That came out wrong. I meant it nice, really."  
  
"I know, I'm just, I'm tired and now I have to go to Adv. Calc," Rory sighed, taking a donut.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about you setting me up, and I think you were right. I'll do it. Once."  
  
"Really? Great! I'll talk to the guy and set it all up."  
  
"Who's the guy?"  
  
"Nope, no info. I'm not having you look up his bio on the school system and making prejudgments."  
  
"I hate that you know me so well."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're the one that wanted to room with me!" Rory said, smiling as she grabbed her book bag and headed out the door.  
  
That morning Tristan had woken up and finally gotten a chance to look up flights online. He had gotten the email from Rory saying she could come and he was completely ecstatic. She wanted to come and stay with him. He found flights where she could come the earliest and leave the latest, and booked them. Now he just needed to figure out where all he was going to take her. There was a lot he wanted to show her and he only had three days. He'd waited all these years to get a chance with Rory and he really wanted to make the most of it.  
  
TO: rgilmor@yale.edu  
  
FROM: tdugrey1@unc.edu  
  
SUBJ: flight arrangements  
  
Rory,  
  
I've enclosed the link to your flight arrangements. I'll be there to pick you up at baggage claim, seeing how I won't be able to get into the gate area. I can't wait to see you.  
  
Tristan 


	12. Chapter 12

The following weekend, Rory finally ran into the guy she needed to talk to about Paris. She was finishing up lunch in the cafeteria and walked over to where he was sitting.  
  
"Hey! Can I join you for a sec?"  
  
"Rory, nice to see you. Have a seat."  
  
"Thanks. So, I have been wanting to ask you something."  
  
Marty eyed her curiously, "Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to be set up on a blind date."  
  
"A blind date? Aw, geez, those are always so painful."  
  
"I know, but I'm the matchmaker, you trust me, don't you?"  
  
Marty looked at her warily. After a beat, he sighed.  
  
"Well, I sort of have to, don't I? I mean, you were so cool about the finding me naked and loaning me your robe."  
  
"That's right. So you'll go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go. What the hell? Just one evening. And who knows right?"  
  
"Right. I'm not trying to set up an arranged marriage here, Marty. I have a friend who needs to get out and have a nice date. You were the first guy that popped into my head that would be a contender for not scaring the hell out of her."  
  
"Um, thanks. I think that was a compliment."  
  
"Trust me, it's high praise. Thanks! I'll work out details and get back to you."  
  
"See you later, Rory."  
  
Rory went out to the courtyard outside the cafeteria and took out her cell phone. She called her favorite restaurant in town, one she thought both Paris and Marty would like and made reservations. Then she went back to the dorm to find Paris.  
  
"Okay, it's all set. You will have a date next Friday night."  
  
"Wait, don't you leave for North Carolina next Friday afternoon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You aren't going to be here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"But--,"  
  
"Paris, you don't need me here. You've been on a date before. I'll help you pick something to wear if you like, but just trust me, okay. The guy is a normal guy, you'll have fun."  
  
Paris looked unsure, but then remembered she had consented to do this.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
The next week flew by. Marty had specific instructions on when to pick up Paris and where, exactly how to get to the restaurant, and what movie would be the best to see. It was out of her hands now. Besides, she had enough problems on her own. She had to pack the perfect clothes for a weekend full of the unexpected outings. She had no idea what Tristan had in mind, other than showing her around UNC.  
  
She dialed a familiar set of numbers and waited.  
  
"Sookie?"  
  
"No, Rory."  
  
"Oh, hey, honey. Sorry, I'm just wondering where Sookie is. She was supposed to be here a while ago."  
  
"Nope, it's me and I'm having a packing crisis."  
  
"That's my job. You're good at packing."  
  
"No, I'm good at packing for you. I suck at packing for me. I have no idea what we're going to be doing."  
  
"Well, you obviously need a long flannel night gown. One with a really high neck."  
  
"Funny. Seriously here."  
  
"I was being serious. Oh, and that chastity belt, the one grandma got you. Put that on, well, right now."  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get it off you when you get home, I have the keys."  
  
"Never mind. I'll just pack couple of thongs and a miniskirt. I'll be good."  
  
"Wait, wait. So, it'll be warmer there than here, so I'd guess a light jacket would be good. Some long sleeved shirts, some jeans, one nice outfit just in case, and you should be golden."  
  
"You make that all sound easy and make sense. At least, when you stop being crazy."  
  
"Yeah, well, I've gone away for the weekend before with guys. Please don't do anything I would do."  
  
"Mom, stop."  
  
"I know. I trust you. I wish I knew more about him than he used to be the playboy of Chilton."  
  
"He's different now, Mom. I've noticed it, and even Paris told me. She's known him since they were little."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So what are you up to this weekend?"  
  
"Well, there's not much I can do with the Dragonfly until Tom finishes up with what he has left with the construction crew. So Sookie and I were thinking of relaxing. Luke and Jackson decided we're both too stressed out, so we might all go out to dinner somewhere in Hartford."  
  
"Double date?"  
  
"Not a date, just a group outing. Four friends. Someone has to take my mind off of what you'll be doing this weekend."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, forgetting her mother couldn't see her expressions.  
  
"Although I found out last night that Luke is getting a divorce."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, evidently Nicole is having an affair."  
  
"Poor Luke!"  
  
"I know, I can't imagine anyone being so bad to him, he's such a great guy."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you could make him feel better," Rory's voice had a lilt to it.  
  
"Rory! We're friends. We're all going out to relax. That's all."  
  
"Okay, okay. Look, I gotta go finish packing and get to the airport."  
  
"How are you getting there?"  
  
"Oh, I found a ride share at the student union."  
  
"Well, have fun. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"You too."  
  
Rory sat on the plane, attempting to read the book she had put in her backpack. She had only brought two carry on items, so she and Tristan wouldn't have any weird standing around time waiting for her bags. This way she just had to find Tristan and get on with enjoying the weekend. She was nervous, her stomach had been fluttering as if filled with butterflies for the last three days in anticipation of seeing Tristan. They had still been emailing, little details about their days, how they were looking forward to seeing each other. But no mention had been made of what exactly was going on with them. Yes, they had kissed, yes, she got the strong impression he liked her like she liked him (why else do you fly someone to see you for a weekend?). But there was no talk. No mutual understanding. Rory wasn't one to do well with things being up in the air. She was hoping after this weekend she'd know what the deal between them was.  
  
At long last, the plane began its final taxi towards the gate. It'd been a short flight, but it seemed to take forever. After the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign, she grabbed her carry ons and stepped off the plane. Tristan had booked her first class, which was a foreign concept to her. She forgot that it was old hat to him and he probably never considered she'd never flown first class before.  
  
She made her way down to baggage claim and saw him standing there by terminal five, where her fellow passengers bags were to start arriving any moment. He was looking around, hands shoved in his pockets. He looked in her direction as she got closer, and a smile covered his face. She reached him and dropped her bags beside her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He pulled her up off the ground a little and she giggled. When he put her back down, he grabbed the bigger of her two bags and pointed the direction they needed to go.  
  
"We're out this way. So, how was your flight?"  
  
"Oh, fine. Thanks for booking me first class."  
  
"Nothing but the best."  
  
"Well, I've never flown in anything but coach."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Some of us aren't independently wealthy."  
  
"I just used some frequent flier miles. Don't worry, I didn't break the bank."  
  
"Well, good. So where are we off to?"  
  
"All will be revealed in good time. Just relax and let me play tour guide. I will tell you we're going back to my place first, to drop your stuff off."  
  
"Right, relax. I can do that."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
He looked over at her and smiled. It was a smile she'd never seen on his face. He looked a little surprised, but mostly he just looked happier than she'd ever seen him. They had just gotten into the car when she said that, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She truly thought she would melt into the interior of his car at the simple gesture. This weekend was going to be one for the books.  
  
AN: No, it wasn't Jess! I have nothing against the Paris/Jess fics out there, but I don't buy it. I think he'd murder her in his sleep, personally. And for my purposes, Rory isn't in contact with Jess, so yeah. Hope you all enjoyed this chap! 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: This chap cuts back and forth between NC and New Haven. I hope it's pretty clear. Finally we get some Trory time. Yea! As always, reviews are appreciated.  
  
Paris sat on the edge of the couch at 6pm that Friday night. Her blind date was to pick her up at 6pm. That was all she knew. Rory wouldn't give up any other information at all. She had helped her pick out an outfit appropriate for the date. At five after six, Paris jumped up and started pacing.  
  
'I've been stood up! This is what I get for agreeing to be set up. The first time Rory set me up, I'd fallen for the trick of thinking Tristan actually wanted to go out with me, and now this!' Paris thought. She was heading back into her room to put on comfortable clothes when there was a knock at the door.  
  
When she opened the door, there was a fairly attractive guy standing there. He was slightly dressed up and holding flowers. Paris smiled, despite her sour mood just moments prior.  
  
"Hi, I'm Marty. I'm here to pick up my date."  
  
"Marty? Hi, I'm Paris."  
  
'Marty? Why does that name sound familiar?' Paris searched her memory, but couldn't put that name in any certain context that Rory had mentioned before. She took the flowers from him, putting them in a vase.  
  
"Rory told me to come a little late, I hope I was late enough."  
  
"She told you to come late?"  
  
"Yeah, something about how guys always make the mistake of showing up right on time, not giving women enough time to put on the final touches."  
  
"That sounds like something Rory would say. You were fine."  
  
'Okay, maybe this won't be so bad.'  
  
"So, you all ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go, Marty."  
  
Meanwhile, in Chapel Hill, Rory and Tristan were walking into a hole in the wall pizza place. The walls were plastered in local pictures and UNC sports paraphernalia. It was packed full of people and loud. Rory looked up at Tristan and he smiled.  
  
"Hey, we'd like a table for two," Tristan walked over to the hostess area.  
  
"Two? Sure, that'll be about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Great."  
  
"So, you're going to love this pizza. It's the best in the whole world," Tristan announced after turning back to Rory.  
  
"We have pizza in New Haven, you know."  
  
"Not this good. I've been to New Haven hundreds of times. Alumni dinners. Class reunions. Family weekends. More than I care to remember."  
  
Rory nodded and smiled, "Okay, I know New Haven doesn't have the best food in the world. Although, we do have excellent tacos."  
  
"We're you even reading my survey? I'm hurt. It's all about the pizza."  
  
"Does that mean we're getting Danish for breakfast?"  
  
"If you're good."  
  
"I clearly get the impression you're trying to impress me. We're so getting the Danish!" Rory did a little happy dance. Tristan watched her in amazement and started laughing.  
  
"Are you laughing at my happiness?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've just never seen someone get so happy over the thought of Danish."  
  
"You should see my mom on Danish day."  
  
"I bet you two are a trip together."  
  
"We have our moments."  
  
At this point, they were seated in the back of the restaurant, in a big wooden booth. It felt completely secluded and cozy. The placed their drink orders and started pouring over the menus.  
  
"So, what do you like on your pizza?"  
  
"I'll eat literally anything on pizza. Just no all-veggie pizzas. Or low fat cheese. The more the better, really."  
  
"That's what I like to hear. So shall we get some garlic bread too?"  
  
"Yeah, but make it with cheese."  
  
"How much pizza can you eat?"  
  
"Oh, tons. We should probably get an extra large."  
  
Tristan looked at her a bit in surprise.  
  
"What? I like to eat."  
  
"No, no. It's refreshing."  
  
"Hey, fair warning. I wouldn't want you to order a medium, then you'd be all hungry; it's really not fair."  
  
He smiled and placed the order when the waitress came back.  
  
Back in New Haven, Paris and Marty arrived at an Italian restaurant. She kept reminding herself that Rory had made all the preparations, so the evening wasn't going to be a total nightmare. And Marty seemed to be okay. He was easy enough on the eyes. And the fact that he was her age was sort of nice. He wasn't as immature as some of the cretins she had gone to high school with.  
  
They walked into the restaurant and were immediately seated.  
  
"So, Paris. Rory wouldn't tell me anything about you. What are you studying?"  
  
"Oh, I'm pre-med. How about you?"  
  
"I'm pre-law. But I'm not sure that will be the case much longer."  
  
"You don't like law?"  
  
"It's sort of what everyone in my family does. I'm thinking it might be time to shake things up a bit."  
  
"Yeah. I did that by coming to Yale."  
  
"Not a legacy, huh?"  
  
"No, Harvard is the school in our family."  
  
"Ah. Well, if it means anything, I think you made an excellent choice. Harvard is much too stuffy for my tastes."  
  
Paris smiled. He was good at this. Not too good so that she got the impression he had dated the entire female population of the school, but he seemed like a nice guy.  
  
"Well, thank you. I think so too. So, how do you know Rory?"  
  
"Oh, ah, that's actually sort of an interesting story. Or rather a mortally embarrassing one," Marty began, as he recounted the gory details of waking up naked outside Dufree's suite five door.  
  
Rory was laughing so hard that her coke actually came shooting through her nose. Tristan was recounting one of his tales of the pranks he'd pulled at military school with his roommate.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, man, that burns. I hate it when that happens."  
  
"I've never seen a girl do that before."  
  
"You really have to come over for a movie night with me and my mom. You might see both of us do it at the same time if you're lucky."  
  
"Now that I might have to take you up on."  
  
Rory smiled, having finished wiping coke off of her face, and Tristan reached across the table and put his hand on hers. She looked from her hand to his face and noticed the way his eyes were sparkling. Then she heard her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry. I forgot to turn it off. Do you mind, it might be my mom."  
  
"No, definitely, take it."  
  
"I'll be right back," she added, regretfully pulling her hand away form him and answering her cell phone as she headed to the rest room to hear better.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"YOU SET ME UP WITH NAKED GUY?"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yes, it's Paris. Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Marty is a great guy."  
  
"Rory, he got drunk and lost his clothes. And he wore your robe."  
  
"Paris, he just made a mistake. And I think it's quite a funny anecdote."  
  
"Rory—,"  
  
"Paris, aren't you still on your date?"  
  
"I excused myself to the bathroom after I asked how he knew you."  
  
"Well, were you having a good time before the naked story?"  
  
"Yes," Paris reluctantly admitted.  
  
"Then get back out there and get to know him. You'll forget the naked story. Well, at least you'll find out that he doesn't make a habit of acting that stupidly all that time. And I can get back to my dinner with Tristan."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your dinner. How's everything going?"  
  
"Good. I'll tell you about it Monday."  
  
"So, wait, you've seen Marty naked?"  
  
"Paris, back to your date."  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Later, Paris."  
  
Rory shook her head. Leave it to Paris to freak out on a date. She was sort of hoping it had been her mom. She was dying to find out what happened on her group outing with Luke and Sookie and Jackson. She was hoping Luke and her mom would snap out of whatever was keeping them from realizing they were supposed to be together. She made it back to the table to find Tristan taking the last piece of garlic bread.  
  
"Well, I was wrong."  
  
"Excuse me?" Tristan furrowed his eyebrows as he brought the last piece of bread up to his lips.  
  
"Well, I thought you were trying to impress me, but sneaking off with the last piece of cheese bread, I mean, that's one of the cardinal sins of the Gilmore's."  
  
Tristan slowly withdrew the offending piece of bread away from him lips, frowning. He looked at her, now seated across from him, and the seriousness of her facial expressions.  
  
"You seriously have room left in your body for more food?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Amazing," he uttered, and took his knife, slicing the piece in half, offering her one and devouring his half.  
  
"Delegating. Very important skill. Two points," she said, finishing off her half.  
  
"There's a points system?"  
  
"Oh, so much you still have to learn."  
  
Tristan got up to pay the bill, and they headed out to the next locale he had on his 'must-show-Rory' list. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tristan drove until they were just out of the city. He stopped the car on top of a hill that overlooked the city. It was dark out now and as Rory stepped out of the car, she could see millions of stars illuminating the night sky. She followed Tristan's example of sitting up on the hood of his car and leaning back against the windshield.  
  
"So, is this where you bring all your dates?" Rory ventured.  
  
"I don't bring anyone here."  
  
She looked at him. He sounded serious. She figured that the Casanova of Chilton would have a 'spot' where he took girls, no matter where he resided. Maybe she watched too much television. Suddenly it dawned on her where they were.  
  
"Is this your favorite place to be?"  
  
"Yeah. I come here when I want to be alone, or to think—whenever. I found it about a week into school."  
  
"It's really beautiful up here. Serene. I can see why you like it."  
  
They sat in silence, just taking in the scenery around them. Tristan looked over at Rory, who had closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful, and the moon was casting almost an iridescent glow on her. He reached out to her hand, which was laying along side her, and began tracing the outline of her fingers.  
  
She allowed herself to just breathe in the fresh air. There was a slight nip to the air, but it was nowhere near as cold as Connecticut. It was nice to be outside this time of year without freezing to death. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Tristan's light touch on her hand. She felt her breathing change. It was no longer deep and even, it was becoming shallow and irregular. At long last, she opened her eyes and looked down at her hand and then into his eyes.  
  
He stopped tracing her hand, and took her hand into his. When he saw her look directly at him, he turned so he was facing her. She had a lock of hair sweeping across her forehead and her eyes showed both hesitation and longing. He reached out with his other hand and brushed the hair off her face and rested it along the side of her face. She leaned in closer to him as if on instinct and he closed the small remainder of a gap between them.  
  
This kiss was completely different than the one they shared at the party. It started out gentle, but rapidly grew more intense, almost fierce. Rory's mind was fuzzy. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she didn't want this feeling to stop. Tristan wasn't doing much better. Usually he was in control of the situation, but not this time. Tongues caressed, teeth tugged and lips were on fire, leaving hot trails in their wake. When they drew back for a moment, lust now filled both sets of blue eyes, mirroring back at one another.  
  
"Rory," Tristan started to speak, but she put a single finger to his lips, quieting him. His tone was almost desperate.  
  
"Shh," she soothed, taking his face in her hands this time, and instigated yet another kiss. He moaned from somewhere in the back of his throat as she moved quickly from his lips down his strong jaw line. He wanted to show her that he wasn't in control anymore. Not with her. It freaked him out a little, but at the same time, he wanted her to understand how special she was. Because of that and because of who she was. But she really didn't seem to be in the mood to listen.  
  
As she hit the spot right under his earlobe, all rational thought of wanting to explain anything went out of his mind. There was no more rational thought, in fact. He moved over her, pinning her down against the hood of his car. She let out a moan of protest when she no longer had access to his neck, but was quieted when he began his own assault on her neck. He moved down to the collar of her shirt, and moved it out of the way to get access to her shoulder. Suddenly she wished to remove the offending barrier to allow him access to work that magical feeling he was creating in her, well, anywhere he wanted to grace her with.  
  
And that was the thought that brought her sitting straight up, almost knocking him off to the side of her.  
  
"Ror? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm, oh my God, Tristan. I'm more than alright. As much as I don't want to stop doing what we're doing, I think we should probably talk about something first."  
  
He nodded, knowing she was right. If they didn't stop soon, they might end up going way too fast and end up ruining something he never wanted to end. He just had no idea what to say. Or what she wanted, really. He'd thought about where this could go, realistically, with them states apart. Mainly he just tried not to think about it. He wanted this so much, but he knew she was too logical for this.  
  
"You go first," he pleaded.  
  
"Well, I mean, I guess I just wondered, what are we?"  
  
"What are we?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what are we doing? Are we dating?"  
  
"I think we're sort of laying the groundwork."  
  
She nodded. She didn't want to ask the next question. But she had to know.  
  
"So, do what do we do about the distance thing?"  
  
"I don't know. I honestly don't."  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for any relationship, but one that really hasn't started yet—that's just,"  
  
"Crazy," he finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She looked at him. He had laid back against the windshield and had closed his eyes now. His facial muscles were pulled tight, almost in a grimace. She hated herself for bringing this all up. But that was her purpose in this weekend, to figure out what was going on with them.  
  
She reached out and put her hand on top of his.  
  
"I want to try anyway, though," she whispered.  
  
He hoped he had really heard her, not just hoped so hard that he was hearing things. He squeezed her hand and nodded.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Once back at his apartment, he lay down on the couch, and she climbed onto the bed. He thought it was a bad idea to attempt to sleep next to her—well, if he wanted any sleep. He figured he might be able to control himself if he slept on the couch. He knew if she had shown up in the middle of the night, he wouldn't have been able to say no to letting her crawl in bed next to him. He let out a deep breath and prayed for his sanity. Going slow with this girl was a must in his mind, and it was the hardest thing he might have ever done.  
  
Rory took out her cell phone and dialed her mom's number. She got the voicemail and left a short message, telling her mom to call her back. She turned off the bedside light and got comfortable under the covers. The pillow smelled like Tristan, and she buried her face into it. She wished he would have joined her, but at the rate their 'innocent kisses' were going, it was probably smart for now that he was out on the couch. As she lay there in the dark, her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" She whispered.  
  
"Rory?" came the whispered voice on the other end.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"It's like one in the morning."  
  
"Hoping not to wake someone up?" Worry crept into Lorelai's voice. She couldn't help it.  
  
"Well, yeah, but not like you think. He's on the couch. I'm on the bed. I'm just erring on the side of caution."  
  
"What? I trust you."  
  
"Why are you whispering?"  
  
"I'm at Luke's."  
  
"Diner?"  
  
"Apartment."  
  
Silence. Rory was actually stunned. But she quickly found her voice.  
  
"Mom, care to tell me why you're in Luke's apartment?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time, amazingly enough."  
  
"Well, we were all going out—Sookie, Jackson, Luke and me,"  
  
"Luke and I."  
  
"Oh my God! It's 1 am, give me a break!"  
  
"Sorry. Go on."  
  
"Right, anyway, Davey got sick, and Sookie and Jackson bailed out. But we didn't know until we got to the restaurant. So by the time Sookie calls, we're both hungry, so we decide to stay. I didn't think anything of it, I mean, it's Luke. But all of a sudden he started talking about Nicole and the divorce and how she'd cheated on him, and he was drinking. I mean, he got so his words were coming out in one big mega word. So when we got up to leave, I gave him a hug and took the keys out of his pockets."  
  
"Poor Luke."  
  
"Yeah. So, he can't find his keys, go figure, and I suggest he come to my house and we leave his car here, and I can bring him back when he's in a more appropriate state of sobriety. He started freaking out about needing to open the diner early in the morning and the freakish people who come early on Saturdays, so I agree to drive him back in his truck to stay at his house."  
  
"Why didn't you just go home then?"  
  
"Well, that was the other reason I agreed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I sort of locked my keys in the car. So I need to go home and get the key out of the turtle and find my spare set before I can go get my car."  
  
"Smooth. So how's Luke now?"  
  
"Well, he sort of passed out when we were driving home. I woke him up when we got to the diner, and heaved him up the stairs—Luke is really heavy!"  
  
"I bet."  
  
"But then he started talking about how certain people are supposed to be together, and kept asking me what I thought about that."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Oh, it gets weirder. Then he kissed me."  
  
"Whoa! What happened then?"  
  
"Then he passed out again."  
  
"Bummer. I thought you did something dirty!"  
  
"Rory! This is Luke! Luke kissed me!"  
  
"Was he a good kisser?"  
  
"Missing the point here."  
  
"What is the point? Come on, Mom, you like Luke. You have to. You guys are so obvious."  
  
"We're not obvious, nothing about this is obvious! And I have to see this guy, everyday. He provides the much needed food and coffee, remember?"  
  
"You liked the kiss, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. That's the worst part. He's not even going to remember doing it."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see soon enough won't we?"  
  
"If he doesn't, just remind him."  
  
"I guess I ought to go before he wakes up again. I will call you Monday and tell you what happens tomorrow. Are you having a good time?"  
  
"The best."  
  
"You sound way to happy. Do you do something dirty?"  
  
"No. But I think we're officially dating."  
  
"Aw, that's nice. You do sound happy. I'm a big fan of that."  
  
"Me too. Night mom."  
  
"Night honey." 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This one gets a bit more PG-13. Not quite R. Tristan really can't help being Tristan, so be warned. By the end we may need to bump up to R. I'll see how it goes. Just to let you know what's in store. This one was a bit longer in the writing process. It's starting to get hard to keep up with the pace I'd set for myself. I never thought this story would get this long, but it's taking on a life of it's own to me. As always, hope you enjoy.  
  
The next morning, Lorelai woke up to a loud banging noise. Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright in bed. However it dawned on her that it wasn't her bed. Disoriented for a moment, it wasn't until she saw Luke come out of the bathroom that she remembered where she was and why she was there. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Immediately she wondered if Luke had the same experience when he woke up this morning.  
  
"Morning, Luke," Lorelai said, her voice still a little thick with the remnants of sleep.  
  
Luke turned towards the voice he heard. Sitting up in Jess' old bed was Lorelai. Why was Lorelai in his apartment? He stood there, staring at her with his mouth gaping open. He had a horrible hangover, perhaps he was hallucinating. But why would he hallucinate that she was in Jess' bed? He really needed aspirin.  
  
Seeing Luke looking at her like a deer caught in headlights, she decided to try again.  
  
"Luke? What time is it?"  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah, though the way you're looking at me, I'm starting to doubt myself. . ."  
  
"Why are you in my apartment at 4:30 in the morning?"  
  
"Oh my God! You get up at 4:30 in the morning?"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT?"  
  
"Geez, Oscar, calm down. So you don't remember any of what happened last night?"  
  
'What happened last night,' the words hung in the air as he racked his brain for any thought. Any at all would do. That just made his head hurt more, and he put his head in his hands, sitting down at the kitchen table. Seeing him like this kicked Lorelai back into 'mother mode' and she went over to the cabinet and found some aspirin and got him a glass of water. She put it down in front of him and sat on the chair next to him.  
  
"No, I don't know what happened last night."  
  
Lorelai offered a small smile, and began to explain, "Well, we went out to dinner, and you proceeded to drink your dinner and after you got done, I realized not only should you not drive, but I had locked my keys in my car. So I brought you back here since you informed me you HAD to be here and up early this morning. Ring any bells?"  
  
Well, the drinking the dinner must have been right, he thought to himself. He had a dream last night that Lorelai was in his apartment and that he had kissed her—that had to have been a dream. He couldn't very well just come out and ask her, could he? He looked at her, and she was looking at him sort of funny. She was obviously expecting him to say something.  
  
"I believe you?"  
  
"Boy, Luke, guess you can't handle your liquor. Next time I'll just smack your hand away when you reach for the stuff."  
  
"Lorelai, I know this is a dumb question, but did anything—else happen last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to feel the blush creeping up her neck into her cheeks.  
  
"We didn't, you know," Luke coughed and his voice sounded like it might crack at any moment.  
  
She had to fess up. He obviously remembered something. She might be able to convince him it was just an alcohol-induced dream, but did she really want that?  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Yousortofkissedme."  
  
"Wh-what? Can you slow that down a little, please?"  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"Oh, I, wh--,"  
  
"It's okay, Luke, you were upset and drunk, and,"  
  
"That's not why I kissed you."  
  
"What? I thought you didn't remember!"  
  
"I have a vague recollection," Luke said, smiling at her.  
  
"Luke," she said hesitantly.  
  
"I think I'm going to do it again," he warned her.  
  
"You think?"  
  
Luke stood and pulled her up so she was standing up against him. He weaved his fingers in her long hair and brought her lips to his once more.  
  
That evening Tristan and Rory came back to his apartment exhausted. He had taken her on a tour of campus, Saturday being the perfect day as the campus was virtually deserted. He had taken her out to the best restaurant in the area. Now all she wanted to do was curl up against him on the couch and enjoy some down time before she had to leave on Monday. Once she changed out of her nice clothes she came back out to the couch and plopped down next to him.  
  
"Hey, you're on my bed," he complained.  
  
"I don't wanna go back Monday," she sighed, resting her head into his chest. Today had been perfect and she didn't want it to end.  
  
"I don't want to put you on that plane, either," he responded, kissing her hair.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. She knew it might make it harder later but she didn't want to spend another night without him. She had one more full day with him before she left, but she had no idea how long they were going to have to go between visits.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, whatever you want."  
  
'So much for sleeping this weekend,' he thought to himself. He had spent most of last night laying awake thinking of her, and now with her next to him, not thinking of her was going to be damn impossible.  
  
They headed off to bed and she curled up on his chest. He put his arm around her and ran his hands absent-mindedly through her hair.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How is this going to work?"  
  
"What? Us in general or is there some specific worry I can alleviate?"  
  
"I mean, how often are we going to see each other? What happens when you go out to a party and meet girls, and," Rory rambled.  
  
Tristan drew her closer to him, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
"We can see each other as often as we need to. And you really don't need to worry about me meeting other girls."  
  
"It's bound to happen."  
  
"Me meeting other girls? Okay, I'll give you that. I will probably meet lots of women in my life. But as for that worrying you, well, that's just crazy talk."  
  
"It's not that I doubt your fidelity, but we are barely dating, there's no real reason for you to have to be faithful to me."  
  
"Rory, I think there's something you don't realize."  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. She rolled up on top of him and she was suddenly very aware of how quickly they could get wrapped up in the other. She couldn't remember what her life was like without him in it. Her hands were roaming over his well-defined chest and he had one hand behind her head and one in the small of her back, pulling her as close as possible to him. He rolled her over onto her back, resting his weight on his elbows. He pulled back and looked at her. Her swollen lips. Her glistening eyes. Even in the moonlit room he could tell her cheeks and neck were flushed.  
  
"Has anyone ever made you feel like that?"  
  
"No," she breathed.  
  
"Me either. That's how I know you shouldn't worry."  
  
She nodded against him, smiling as she pressed her face into his neck. He was really good at this. Reassuring her. Making her feel like the only girl in the world. She might not like being separated from him, but he didn't like it either.  
  
Tristan brought her out of her thoughts by skimming his hand down her neck, around the sides of her breasts and lingering on her stomach. He doodled on her stomach with his finger for a moment, spelling out words, making her giggle at his actions. He made her insane, building up lust and then making her laugh the next second. She loved it, though. She leaned up and kissed him, interrupting his ministrations. As the kiss quickly became more heated, their tongues tangled, and his hand moved up her stomach and under her shirt. She gripped his shoulders and arched her back a little to give him better access to roam around her torso. His touch was electrifying and she bit her lip when he skimmed over her nipple with his nail.  
  
"Tristan," she hissed.  
  
Hearing her voice spurred him on, and he moved his mouth from her neck and bit down softly on her nipple through her shirt. She bucked up with her hips and brushed hard against him, causing him in turn to rest his head just under her collarbone.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, trying to regulate his breath.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just, if we keep at this I'm going to—well, I'm not going to be able to hold back."  
  
"Hold back?"  
  
"Yeah, you know? From going where this is going." 'Don't make me say it,' he thought.  
  
"Where is this going?"  
  
'If she really wants to know. . .'  
  
"If we continue, I'm going to rip off any barriers to my wrapping your legs around my waist and fucking you 'til you can't see straight."  
  
She held his gaze. He was impressed at that; he really thought she would have looked away. Actually, he thought he might get smacked for that, but he was just being honest. He was pretty sure she was blushing, but she held his gaze.  
  
"And this is something you don't want to do?"  
  
"God, Rory, you're killing me! Don't you think we should hold off, just a little while?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. It's getting harder though. Whenever I get near you, I just, I want to be as close as possible to you."  
  
"Wow, what an understatement," he muttered.  
  
"You're right though, I mean, we should probably hold off until we've had more than three dates. Cause we can't go back right?"  
  
"Have you ever, I mean, have you?"  
  
"Almost. I, well, no. I haven't."  
  
"Should I even ask what 'almost' means?"  
  
"It's just, I had given it a lot of thought in my last relationship. But we never had sex."  
  
"Not my little Mary, anymore, huh?"  
  
"Oh, God, Tristan, don't start with that! I hated that!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I can't resist. I just can't believe I'm talking with you about sex."  
  
"Well, it's seeming more inevitable. You just can't keep your hands off of me," she teased.  
  
"Physical attraction was definitely never a problem for us. I've been dreaming about getting you like this, well, since your first day at Chilton."  
  
Rory was awed.  
  
"So Paris was right."  
  
"Oh, man. Don't mention Paris while we're in bed! Can we make that a standing rule?"  
  
Rory giggled, "Sure, I think that is a good rule. Are there going to be a lot more of these rules? Maybe I should make a list."  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'll keep you updated on new ones, though."  
  
"Goodnight, Tristan."  
  
"Night, Rory."  
  
He pulled her in close to him again and listened as her breath got even and watched the rise and fall of her chest as he drifted off to sleep himself. 


	16. Chapter 16

A tearful Rory came down from the terminal to meet her mom at baggage claim in the Hartford airport on Monday morning. Lorelai frowned a little as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Rory held on tight to her mother, sniffling into her shoulder.  
  
"You okay, babe?"  
  
"This sucks!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Lorelai had no words to make it better, so she linked her arm in Rory's and they headed off to the Jeep. As Lorelai got out of the main parking lot, and Rory's tears subsided. She looked over at her mom who was paying attention to the road. Too much attention to the road, in fact. Even the radio was off, very un-Gilmore like.  
  
"So, what's going on Mom?"  
  
"Nothing's going on."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"What would be going on?"  
  
"You look guilty and happy."  
  
"I'm not guilty!"  
  
"You never mentioned how it went with Luke."  
  
Lorelai blushed and turned the radio on full blast.  
  
"That trick doesn't work," Rory reminded her, turning down the volume.  
  
Still she said nothing.  
  
"Did he remember kissing you?"  
  
Nada.  
  
"Did he freak out?"  
  
Zilch.  
  
"Did he do it again?"  
  
The blushing got redder. Rory had her answer.  
  
"He did! He kissed you again! Why aren't you as excited as I am?"  
  
"He asked me out!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?! Rory, this is Luke. We're going on a first date."  
  
"Again I ask, so what?"  
  
"For starters, it's going to be awkward. Secondly, he's one of my best friends. And of course for a finisher, what if it doesn't work out?"  
  
"What if it does?"  
  
That was the big question, and Lorelai was terrified of the answer. She pondered that until she pulled up outside of Dufree. She put the Jeep in park and turned towards Rory.  
  
"So how was your weekend, Weepy?"  
  
"Eventful."  
  
"How eventful?"  
  
"Now in a way you're thinking, gutter brain."  
  
"Not even a little?" Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows at Rory.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little. He showed me all over Chapel Hill and talked ad nauseum about why he loves it there."  
  
"So a big NO on him transferring?"  
  
"Well, I never specifically asked, but yeah, I'm guessing."  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"That's me."  
  
"So, can we make it a Stars Hollow weekend?"  
  
"When's the big date?"  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"You want some moral support, huh?"  
  
"Am I that transparent?"  
  
Rory smiled and kissed her goodbye, "I'll be home Friday afternoon to ride to the grandparents with you!" With that she got out of the Jeep and waved her mom off.  
  
Rory got off to her classes as planned and stopped by a professor's office to discuss an upcoming paper before heading back for dinner. Paris was waiting when she got home. Rory hoped the rest of her date had gone better, which probably happened if Paris calmed down and hadn't scared the hell out of Marty.  
  
"I didn't think you were ever getting back!" Paris pounced off her bed when Rory walked into the room.  
  
"I had to talk to a professor about a paper. What's with you?" Rory eyed her friend strangely.  
  
"We have so much to talk about! Aren't you the least bit curious about my date?"  
  
"Paris, we go to Yale. Get a grip, life is more than boys."  
  
"Says the girl who flew hundreds of miles to be with a boy, taking a long weekend."  
  
"Hey, I missed no classes. Just some study time."  
  
"Whatever, do you want to hear how it went?"  
  
"Yes! I was going to ask you before you trounced me." Rory teased.  
  
"Well, he did ask me out again for later this week," Paris smiled, looking pleased with herself.  
  
"So you took my advice and got over the naked Marty story."  
  
"Yeah. I mean everyone does something stupid freshman year of college."  
  
"Yeah, some people date professors three times their age."  
  
"Low blow, Gilmore."  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying. . ."  
  
"So how were you and loverboy this weekend?"  
  
"It went well. We're dating."  
  
"Dating?"  
  
"Well, talking and seeing each other as much as we can."  
  
"When do you see him next?"  
  
"He's thinking he can come up in a month."  
  
"Wow, who would have thought Tristan Dugrey would be able to handle a long distance relationship?"  
  
"Hey, that's not helping. I trust him, it's just neither one of us thinks this is a good idea, but we felt we had to try."  
  
Paris nodded. She'd known for years that these two needed to be together.  
  
"Hey, I'm really glad you and Marty had a good time."  
  
"Thanks. I don't know if it'll be a long term thing, but it can't hurt to have some fun."  
  
"There's the spirit!"  
  
Later that evening Rory came back from the library to find Paris on the phone, talking very animatedly to the person on the other end. This wasn't unusual; Paris could get into a heated debate over anything. Indecisive and unopinionated would never be words to describe Paris.  
  
"How can you say that, Tristan! God, only you would think that was true!"  
  
"Tristan? Paris, give me the phone!"  
  
"You weren't here, and I'm in the middle of a thought!"  
  
"Phone, now!"  
  
"Fine," Paris relented, handing Rory the phone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"So how are you doing?"  
  
"I've been better. I miss you and Paris is nuts. How was your flight?"  
  
"Well, there were no screaming babies. And mom was there to meet me. She had some interesting news."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"She and Luke are going on a date."  
  
"Luke, the diner guy?"  
  
"That's him. Finally after all these years, the flirting can be acknowledged."  
  
"From what you've told me, that's got to be a relief to your whole town."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"I miss you. Isn't that sad? I saw you all weekend, and I knew it would suck, I just didn't think it would suck this much."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Sweet boy."  
  
"Sometimes. So, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"What? We're going to have to make the most out of these calls until we can be together again."  
  
"You're incorrigible."  
  
"So, what are you wearing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"My, my. Hoping I would call were you?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact I was."  
  
"Are you alone now?"  
  
"Actually I am. I have been for the last few minutes."  
  
"Good, we can have some fun. You up for it?"  
  
"Fine. So what are you wearing?"  
  
"Well, I'm in bed, so,"  
  
"Your boxers." Rory grinned, remembering the feel of him up against her last night.  
  
"Mm-hmm. That's right. Although, if you're naked, maybe I should catch up."  
  
"Go ahead. While I'm waiting, I may have to do some exploring."  
  
"Tell me about it," he replied, hungrily.  
  
"Well, I'm kissing your chest, running my finger down the center of your body lightly and following the trail I'm making with my tongue until I reach your—PARIS, oh God! You scared me to death!"  
  
"Hey, did you forget the only rule here?" Tristan cried out on the other end of the line.  
  
"Sorry, Tristan," Rory cringed. She hoped Paris hadn't heard anything, but by the look she was giving her, she honestly couldn't tell.  
  
"What? I came in for a folder so I could work on my paper in the front room. I'm giving you space to be all kissy-faced or whatever you want." Paris smiled knowingly at Rory and left the room again.  
  
"Oh, geez, she knows what we were doing."  
  
"Correction, trying to do. Again, saying 'Paris' during sexual encounters is just going to negate all reactions for me."  
  
"I'm so sorry! Guess I'll have to find somewhere more private to talk to you," she hinted.  
  
"Rory, I had no idea you had this in you. I'm impressed."  
  
"Just wait, I'm full of surprises."  
  
"I bet you are. I just bet you are. So, since THAT isn't going to continue tonight, how did you like Chapel Hill?"  
  
"It was impressive. I see why you love it."  
  
"Are you ready to transfer?"  
  
"Nice try. I happen to like Yale, and my family."  
  
"You're no fun. I thought you cared."  
  
"You can always transfer here," she offered.  
  
"Is my grandfather there?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate to admit it, but he is. He's here all the time."  
  
"Haha. I'm so glad you came down."  
  
"Me too. It's good to see your life. Now I know what I'm really missing."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"I know. We should probably not focus on how sucky this is."  
  
"You're right. I need to get off the phone and get some studying done."  
  
"Me too. Talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
"Count on it. Goodnight, Rory."  
  
"Night, Tristan."  
  
Forcing herself not to dwell on Tristan, she opened her laptop and brought up the file with the beginning of her paper on it. It was going to be a long night if getting him out of her mind was what it took to get some work done. 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay, I'm moving this to the R section, just to be safe. I know there's a line and I think it's best to be safer. It won't get raunchy or anything, I don't think I'd do well at that, but there's some intimate stuff ahead. On with the story.  
  
It was Saturday night and Rory was completely sprawled out on Lorelai's bed. Every ten seconds an article of clothing would fly up through the air and land on top of her. After taking the fifth skirt off of her legs, Rory sat up by propping her elbows up behind her.  
  
"What is wrong with these?"  
  
"Same as everything else."  
  
"Which would be what?"  
  
"Luke has seen me in them. He's seen me in everything, save for the items in my top right hand dresser drawer," she smiled at the thought.  
  
"Well, maybe if he's a good boy and buys you coffee."  
  
"Rory, come on! I knew I should have gone shopping!"  
  
"One, we can't afford one of our shopping trips right now, and two, Luke won't care what you wear."  
  
"I know. But I care. I want to look nice."  
  
"Well, what are you even doing?"  
  
"He won't tell me. I don't think he knows."  
  
"I'm sure he knows, he's trying to surprise you. I bet he even shaves."  
  
"I don't have high hopes for that one. Hey, where are those boots?"  
  
"What boots?"  
  
"The ones that go with this skirt?"  
  
"In my closet at school."  
  
"Why are my boots in your closet?"  
  
"Because they're my boots."  
  
"ARGH! You're going to have to move home, honey, I've coordinated all my clothes to match your footwear."  
  
"Yeah, my higher education means nothing if your fashion is compromised."  
  
"Haha. What about this?"  
  
Lorelai held up a low-cut brown top with a flippy crème colored skirt.  
  
"Yeah, okay, if you wear those brown boots."  
  
"Whew. Okay, man, I need to get cracking! I only have twenty minutes before he comes to pick me up. And he'll be on time. He's that kind."  
  
"He is related to Jess. He might be late."  
  
"Good point. I may have a reprieve. So what are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Nothing much. Tristan's supposed to call."  
  
"That's good. How's that going?"  
  
"Well, it's only been like a week. We try to not to talk about the fact he's there and I'm here. I told him he could transfer, and he counter- offered."  
  
"You wouldn't do that, right?"  
  
"No, I told him I couldn't just up and transfer to North Carolina."  
  
"So you're both stubborn."  
  
"Not stubborn. Just following our own paths."  
  
"Okay, ready. How do I look?"  
  
"Nervous."  
  
"Not helping. Tell me I look pretty."  
  
"You look pretty. But I'm sure you'll hear that enough tonight anyways. You're going to be fine. It's just Luke."  
  
"I've been saying that for the last week. It's so weird, I've told you how I go into the diner, and he just talks to me like it's the most normal thing in the whole world. He hasn't acted different at all. He hasn't tried to touch me or kiss me. Oh God, what if he's not coming?"  
  
"Did he mention it today?"  
  
"Yeah, when I paid the check, he said he'd be by around seven to pick me up."  
  
"Then he's coming."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Rory raised her eyebrows as if to say 'See?' and ran downstairs to give her mom a few more minutes primping time. When she opened the front door, Luke was standing there in front of her. She'd seen him a few times dressed up for dates, and she had to admit, he cleaned up nice. He had shaved, and he was wearing black dress pants and a nice sweater. She smiled and waved him in.  
  
"Hey, Rory."  
  
"Hey Luke. Mom will be down in a minute."  
  
"Oh, right. Guess I should have been later, huh?"  
  
"Well, you know us Gilmores. We like to make a dramatic entrance."  
  
"So, you're, you know, okay with this, right?"  
  
"Yes Luke. I'm more than okay with this."  
  
"Good. It's important to me, that you like this idea."  
  
"Because mom and I are close?"  
  
"Well, that and you mean a lot to me. I've been around the whole time while you grew up, and you're a big part of my life."  
  
"Oh, Luke! That's so sweet!" Rory reached out and hugged Luke. When Lorelai came down the stairs, she saw the two in the hug, and as Rory pulled back, she saw tears glistening in her eyes and Luke looked a little misty too.  
  
"What in hell did I miss? You trying to steal my man?" Lorelai joked.  
  
"You look, incredible." Luke interjected.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. Night Rory."  
  
"Night guys. Have fun."  
  
With that, the first date began. Rory smiled to herself and went to find a soda and made some popcorn. She wasn't sure when Tristan would call, but she told him she would definitely be alone tonight. He had called her a minx and told her to wait by the phone with some whipped cream. Just as she sat down with her popcorn and soda in front of a movie, the phone rang. She leaped up to grab it, almost knocking over her bowl. By the time she got to the phone she was a little out of breath.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"My, my, Rory, did you start without me?"  
  
"Tristan, hey, I was trying to find the phone," she explained.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you found it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So you're mom's on her date?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm all alone here."  
  
"Good. So, you have that whipped cream ready?"  
  
"I thought you were kidding."  
  
"I never kid about that. Well, you have a good imagination, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Tristan,"  
  
"Shh, you'll miss hearing what I'm going to do to you. Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Okay, so it's my turn to start. I'm running my tongue down your naked torso. I go between your breasts, and then stop to graze each nipple. I take each one at a time, first with my teeth,"  
  
Rory was already getting really warm. Blood had traveled south and now pooled in her lower abdomen. This was serious, she was going to have to move to her bedroom and get more comfortable. Once she sat on her bed, he started to continue.  
  
"And after I finish there, I head down to your belly button. Are you liking this so far?"  
  
"Mmmhmm,"  
  
"Good, now stay with me here. Very important to stay in the moment."  
  
"Tristan, come on,"  
  
"Bossy, good. That'll come in handy later. Now as I get further down, I lick and nip on your inner thighs, moving back up to separate the moist folds with my tongue and flick--,"  
  
DING DONG.  
  
"Oh, GOD!"  
  
"Didn't realize you were getting so into this, Rory."  
  
"Someone's at the door. I swear to God, this is a sign. This is never going to work. Hold on." She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked the mirror. She was a little flushed, but she straightened her self up a bit and opened the door.  
  
Standing there wearing the smuggest grin in the world was Tristan. She jumped up onto him, and he caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging him. She pulled back far enough to kiss him.  
  
"Wow, can you greet me like this all the time? That would be great."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
"You flew up here just to see me?"  
  
"Well, I didn't come for my parents. By the way, can I stay here tonight?"  
  
She slid down off of him and led him into the living room. He looked around a bit, and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"So, this is your house?"  
  
"This is it. How'd you find it?"  
  
"You're the only Gilmore in Stars Hollow. And I have Mapquest."  
  
"Ah, a smart one. That's promising."  
  
"So, seriously, can I crash here?"  
  
"Yeah, but if Lorelai comes back, it's sofa city for you," she warned.  
  
"Better than going home. They don't even know I'm here."  
  
"I can't believe you're real."  
  
"Believe it."  
  
"Can I pinch you?"  
  
"Kinky," he said as he went in to kiss her again.  
  
Meanwhile in Hartford, Luke was walking around to Lorelai's door to open it for her. She smiled and took his arm that he offered as they walked into the restaurant. The conversation had been normal on the way there. They talked about the Dragonfly renovation and the town meeting from last week. Lorelai talked a little about Rory's having gone to North Carolina the previous week.  
  
"This isn't one of those restaurants with tiny portions, is it?"  
  
"Do I look like I have a death wish?"  
  
She smiled. He knew her. This wasn't going to be awkward; this was going to be comfortable. He had known her for years, and he knew what she liked. The guesswork was gone, at least with the details that she usually hated about first dates.  
  
Luke looked over at her then, and saw the smile that had come across her face. He made her smile like that. Suddenly part of the fear in him fell away, and he squeezed her hand a little.  
  
Once they were seated and had ordered, Lorelai looked at Luke and narrowed her eyes a little. He knew that look, she wanted to know something. And she was most likely going to get whatever it was out of him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, what were you and Rory so chummy about earlier?"  
  
"That was nothing. Just making small talk."  
  
"Hah! Luke Danes doesn't do small talk. You'd rather be hung upside down and have your toenails pulled out."  
  
"Oh, come on, Rory's small talk topics aren't as bad as that."  
  
"Luke, fess up."  
  
"I just asked her okay if she was okay with us, you know, dating or whatever."  
  
"You asked permission to date me?"  
  
"No, well, sort of, I guess."  
  
"That's so sweet."  
  
"She thought so. She hugged me."  
  
"I saw. She really cares for you Luke."  
  
"I know. She really is a great kid, Lor."  
  
"Correction. She's a great adult. She's all done. In college. Left me and took all her shoes with her."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So, what was your smile about earlier?"  
  
"Oh, I just realized this wasn't as awkward as I was afraid it might be."  
  
"Good."  
  
They lapsed into conversation, and went about eating their meals, completely unaware of the flurry of activity that was going on back at the Gilmore residence.  
  
Tristan reached into his bag and presented Rory with a gift. She opened it to find a large can of whipped cream. She giggled and smacked his arm playfully. He went to take the can from her and she ran down the hall to her room, him hot on her heels.  
  
"You can't have it, you gave it to me!"  
  
"I was showing, not giving. The giving part comes when you let me use it!"  
  
As they fell onto the bed, the can was dropped next to them on her bed. He crawled over her and kissed her. He lightly brushed his lips across the surface of hers, and she reached up and caught his bottom lip lightly with her tongue. He was encouraged by this and delved into her mouth, probing and tasting. She never seemed to be timid at all. He had sort of expected it out the girl he used to know. But it was years later and surely she'd covered certain ground in this area. Whatever it was, he was glad. The heat that built between them shouldn't be ruined by timidity.  
  
She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head. He worked on loosening his jeans, and threw them on the floor next to the bed. She took in the sight of him and smiled. No matter how many times she saw him, he would always take her breath away. His body was just too good. Every muscle taut and primed. And he was right there in front of her, wanting to touch her as much as she wanted to touch him. He unbuttoned her top and it fell down her arms on the bed. He reached one hand around to unclasp the bra while the other hand ran down her side to her hip. His hot mouth was trailing down her neck and soon he was acting out their earlier phone conversation. She reached out to pull him down closer to her, but suddenly he leaned away from her and grabbed the can of whipped cream.  
  
He raised his eyebrows and began his doodling. Once she was fully decorated, and cold, as she reminded him, he told her not to worry, he'd warm her right up. As his skillful tongue began the erasing process, slow and steady, gloriously torturous, she sank down into the mattress. Her hands laced through his hair and she began to softly whimper his name. She knew she was getting close to a climax, but suddenly he stopped. Her eyes looked at him almost accusatorily and he just smiled. He quickly undid her jeans and they joined his on the floor. By the time he removed her underwear, he was already redecorating where they had been. She watched him in amazement, as he began to lick it off. He licked from the outside in, leaving a small line in the center. Once the rest was clean, he dove in and began to pay special attention to every last crevice. Rory was lifting off the bed at times, and as she felt the build up again, it was stronger and his name came rolling out of her over and over as she shook with delight. Once he was satisfied with his job, he rose to meet her mouth, kissing her hungrily.  
  
"Give me that can. It's time for payback," she teased. 


	18. Chapter 18

Tristan lay on his back on Rory's bed. She was sitting on his legs, staring down at him. She didn't think she'd ever seen him quite this happy. Of course, what guy isn't happy at a time like this?  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?" he finally spoke after a few moments.  
  
"Hey, it's all natural talent."  
  
"You've never done that before?"  
  
"A lady never reveals things like that," she giggled.  
  
"Well, if you've never done that before, you should get a medal. That was fucking amazing."  
  
"Thank you. It's always nice to have praise when you work hard at something." She lay down half on top of him, resting after her job well done.  
  
They lay there for a moment, just wrapped in the other's arms, legs now tangled together. Rory looked at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven. She sighed and propped herself on one elbow so she could look at Tristan.  
  
"I hate to say this,"  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"We should get dressed. My mom could be home anytime."  
  
Tristan thought about this. On one hand, he was sure Lorelai wouldn't look too kindly on him if she walked in on a scene like this one. On the other hand, he was pressed up against his naked girlfriend whom he hadn't seen in a week. He groaned knowing she was right, but still not ready to give in.  
  
"What if I give you one more go around?"  
  
"Tristan, come on!"  
  
"Fine. Fine, you win this time. But next time you visit me, all bets are off."  
  
"Next time I visit you, no parents will be popping in."  
  
"Knock on wood."  
  
"I didn't figure you for a superstitious kind of guy."  
  
"You can't be too careful when it comes to parents. Keep all bases covered."  
  
"They can't be that bad."  
  
Tristan snorted. "They are. Trust me."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She could tell he wasn't in a good place thinking about his folks, but other then them being rich and sending him to military school, she knew nothing about them.  
  
"Not really. You'll meet them, you'll see what I mean."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Look, I'll tell you everything about them and my childhood someday, just not tonight. Okay?"  
  
"It's fine, really. It's not like you know everything about me like that."  
  
"I'd like to."  
  
"Do we talk enough?"  
  
"What do you mean, you're afraid sex is all we're about?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow and bit her lip a little.  
  
"We haven't even had sex yet."  
  
"But it's getting more and more focused on that one topic. The bed is our favorite piece of furniture."  
  
"Fine, we'll spend the rest of the weekend talking. I need to ask you something anyway."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Will you be my date to a birthday party in three weeks?"  
  
"Sure. Whose birthday?"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"Your birthday is in three weeks?"  
  
"Well, no. It's in two months."  
  
"So, wait. I'm confused."  
  
"My parents will be in Europe on my birthday. So we're celebrating when it's convenient for them."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"So they're throwing a party for me."  
  
"I'll be there. Lucky for you, you're dating me—we have birthday weeks in this house."  
  
"I remember hearing something about that on an email--,"  
  
"A whole week of celebration. Of course, it might be tricky with you in North Carolina."  
  
"I'll be on spring break that week."  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Should I be concerned here? Worried? Fleeing the country myself?"  
  
"Only if you don't like presents."  
  
"As long as you're around, I'm cool. Don't kill yourself."  
  
"It'll all be surprises. Don't worry."  
  
"So, what about your family? Tell me more."  
  
"Well, you know about my mom. She was 16 when I was born. You've met my grandparents. My dad lives in Boston with his new wife and my half-sister."  
  
"That must suck."  
  
"Yeah, he and mom almost got together before he found out Sherri was pregnant. I spent a lot of time hoping they'd work it out someday, but I've given up on that a long time ago. Besides, I think Mom will be happier with Luke."  
  
"Aren't they on like, their first date ever? And you have them 'together forever'," he said the last two words in a high-pitched sing-songy voice.  
  
She smacked his chest and laughed.  
  
"I know what I know. Luke practically asked for her hand in marriage before they left."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well, he asked if I was cool about 'all this'. You have to meet Luke."  
  
"Well, maybe you'll take me to the diner for breakfast. You talk about it all the time."  
  
"True. I guess you're Luke's-worthy."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
Luke and Lorelai had gone back to the now closed diner for coffee at Lorelai's request. They sat at the counter next to each other while she poured her second cup.  
  
"So does this mean I get free coffee for life?"  
  
"Don't you usually get free coffee anyways?"  
  
"Hey, I pay you!"  
  
"Every time?"  
  
"Well, I have a tab."  
  
"No one has a tab. This isn't Cheers."  
  
"Everybody does know my name, you see where I could get confused."  
  
"You're so very strange."  
  
"So, we have some real business to talk about."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Luke, we're dating. We live in Stars Hollow. How are we supposed to tell people?"  
  
"Well, you could just tell Babette tomorrow about what you did tonight and everyone would know in two minutes."  
  
"Or you could passionately kiss me in the middle of the diner."  
  
"I don't think that's sanitary."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
They sat looking at each other, smiling. Lorelai noticed the time on Luke's watch.  
  
"Oh, crap. I should get home. Rory's home alone and she'll want juicy details."  
  
"So what, you're going to tell her about free coffee?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They stood up and he ran his hands down her arms. She shivered a little and stepped in closer to Luke. He leaned in and gave her the sweetest kiss she'd ever had in her life. She couldn't quite put a finger on the exact emotion she was feeling with him. She'd never experienced it before. It was different even from Christopher. It was stronger, more engulfing. It was just Luke. She responded to the kiss, and soon she forgot about leaving. She forgot about everything in fact, other than the feel of Luke's soft lips on her own. He licked her lip, and she opened her mouth. When at long last he pulled back, she whimpered at the loss of contact.  
  
"You have to go, remember?"  
  
"Uhhn, crap. Yeah, I should go. Next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
"We're really going to have the gossip mill going."  
  
"I look forward to it. Goodnight, Luke."  
  
"Don't you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"No, thanks, I'm good. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"As always. Goodnight Lorelai."  
  
As she walked up to her house, dreamy smile still in place, she noticed a car in her driveway. The license plates were from New York, and she got a little nervous. New York, the only person she could think of that would come to her house from New York was Jess. Jess was here making trouble. She would kill that boy if he was ruining what Rory was building up with Tristan. She had taken him leaving so hard, and she seemed so together and happy now with Tristan. She needed to meet this boy, she reminded herself, but right now all she could do was get in her house as fast as possible.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai burst through the front door in a bit of a frenzy.  
  
"Rory, are you here?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom, in here!" came her voice from the kitchen. Lorelai walked in to the kitchen to find Rory sitting at the kitchen table playing War with a really good-looking guy. A good-looking guy that definitely wasn't Jess. She breathed out, relieved, and kissed the top of Rory's head.  
  
"Hey, so I'm Lorelai. Who're you?"  
  
"Mom, this is Tristan."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lorelai."  
  
"So, what brings you here to our little town?"  
  
"Rory. I came to visit Rory."  
  
"So, Mom, can Tristan crash on our couch?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, no problem. We'll just make a Luke's run in the morning."  
  
"Something tells me you'd be doing that anyway."  
  
"Yeah, but now we get free coffee for life!"  
  
"Score!"  
  
Tristan watched the exchange with interest. He knew they were close, but had never seen a mother and daughter have such a mutually enjoyable exchange.  
  
"Don't stay up too late. And no noises that make me want to hang myself. Goodnight."  
  
"So, that's your mom?"  
  
"That would be Lorelai."  
  
He nodded and continued getting trounced at War. 


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Hello all. Just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. It really does help me. Just wanted to explain a bit of my madness. Someone mentioned that Tristan is a little off. I know he is, and I have a couple of reasons for this. 1. I think military school would have changed him a bit. 2. It's been two seasons since he was on the series, so it's a bit farther from my mind. I truly believe CMM's character on OTH is clouding my judgment a bit. For this I apologize. And 3. This is my first Trory, so hopefully I'll figure him out more. I wasn't into Trory at the time he was on the show; I've gotten into the pairing strictly through ff.net. Whew, that was a long AN. Sorry, here's the next chapter.  
  
Tristan awoke the following morning around eight. No matter how late he stayed up at night, he only slept until eight at the latest. Most days he was up at five-thirty but seeing as they hadn't gone to bed until four last night, his body allowed him four whole hours. He silently cursed military school for so deeply engraining the early morning routines. Before that time sleeping until noon was always such a luxurious option on the weekends.  
  
Rolling onto his back he wondered how many hours would go by until Rory got up so he could eat. He knew she cherished her sleep. Unfortunately he also knew there was nothing resembling food in that kitchen. Last night he had scrounged around for snacks while they stayed up playing cards and talking, which ended up consisting of marshmallows and some corn nuts. That thought caused his stomach to turn a little and he realized his only real option right now was to go for a run and take a shower. He figured in this house it was probably best to grab a shower first, if he hoped for any hot water at all.  
  
He quietly left the house and headed out around Stars Hollow. He'd been here once before for a school project. He winced at the memory. At the time badgering Rory until she decided to give in to him seemed brilliant. Not that he wanted to agree with his father of all people, but maybe military school had at least instilled some humility in him. Or at least enough to not be a total jackass to Rory.  
  
Just as he jogged back onto Rory's street, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tristan, where in hell are you?"  
  
"Hey, Gramps."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At school," he lied.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"What does it matter where I am?"  
  
"I've been trying to reach you all morning. I'm on business in Raleigh and I stopped by to see you."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming. Did I?"  
  
"Well, no. I didn't even know until yesterday. Since when can't a man surprise his only grandson?"  
  
"I'm in Connecticut."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To see Rory Gilmore. You met her."  
  
"You're at Yale?"  
  
"No, Stars Hollow. At her mom's house."  
  
"Lorelai, I remember her. She was quite a handful."  
  
Tristan laughed, "Still is. They're really close."  
  
"You like this girl." It wasn't so much a question as a statement of understanding.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, I should call Richard. We can all have dinner."  
  
"Just, please, no parents. At least not Dad."  
  
"No, no. It might be fun just the five of us. Though I wish you and your dad would get along, get past whatever this is."  
  
"It's all him."  
  
"Tristan, someday you'll be an old man like me and you'll realize that you've wasted too many years over something trivial. Family is important."  
  
"You don't even know what this is about."  
  
"I know you're young. With time and experience comes wisdom."  
  
"Yes, Yoda."  
  
"I suppose I should let you get back to your lady friend. I'll see you in three weeks."  
  
"I'll be there. So will she."  
  
"Good, good. I would like to get to know her better."  
  
"I'd like that too, Gramps. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
After a quick shower Tristan got ready to leave and looked at the time. 9:30am. He pondered the consequences of waking her up until his stomach growled loudly.  
  
'Ah, the hell with it,' he thought as he slowly opened Rory's bedroom door and walked in. She was oblivious to the world around her. The covers were half kicked off of her and he could see that she was only wearing a t-shirt and her panties. Smiling, he reached the bed and slid in next to her, pulling the covers up over both of them. He wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to turn in towards his torso.  
  
"Rory," he coaxed softly, brushing his lips across her forehead.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"Rory," a little louder this time.  
  
"Mhmmph."  
  
"Rory, wake up."  
  
One eye half opened and attempted to focus on the source of the noise disrupting the dream she was having. There was definitely a person next to her creating the noise.  
  
"Rory, come on."  
  
Both eyes now open, she yawned and smiled a little at Tristan.  
  
"Good morning," he said, putting his arms around her tighter and moving to kiss her.  
  
"Wait, morning?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"What time—oh it's only 9:30!"  
  
"I'm hungry. You promised me BREAKFAST at Luke's."  
  
"On a Sunday that usually means around 1pm."  
  
"Up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on, Rory!"  
  
"Bad Tristan! Rory need sleep."  
  
"Alright, but you asked for it."  
  
Tristan stood up, which Rory initially seemed happy about as she moved to the center of the bed and snuggled down under the covers. Not a second later, Tristan scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was now staring at his back and her ass was up in the air. Her only defense seemed to be yelling as he was holding her tight enough so she couldn't effectively flail her limbs to her advantage.  
  
"PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"TRISTAN! I SAID NO!"  
  
Tristan had just reached the door to the bathroom when a very groggy looking Lorelai appeared at the opposite end of the hallway.  
  
"Unhand the girl."  
  
Tristan let Rory slide down his torso, attempting to ignore the wonderful sensations from the friction of their bodies being rubbed together, and her caught her eye before she turned around. She definitely wasn't pleased, but she looked more embarrassed than anything.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like," Rory offered.  
  
"I was just trying to get her out of bed."  
  
Lorelai looked at the two people in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at Tristan.  
  
"Honest. I was just hungry."  
  
"Fine. We'll go to Luke's. But if he has a heart attack because we arrive before noon on a Sunday, it's on your head."  
  
Rory gave him 'I told you so' look and the two women stalked off to their respective bathrooms. Sighing, Tristan went into Rory's room to wait.  
  
All three walked into a fairly full diner about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Huh. More reasons to come later," Lorelai muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No seats, we're too early. The early bird crowd is still about."  
  
"What to do?"  
  
"Make loverboy lurk."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Two sets of blue eyes glared at him simultaneously. Lucky for him, Luke noticed them then.  
  
"What ungodly event got you two in here at this hour?"  
  
Now they pointed at Tristan in unison. He hung his head in mock shame.  
  
"Luke, Tristan. Tristan, Luke," Rory did introductions while yawning. The two men shook hands and Luke pointed at Kirk.  
  
"Go over there. Kirk's been here for hours."  
  
"Ooh, Tristan can help me freak out Kirk. We'll be sitting in seconds."  
  
Rory just smiled as Lorelai grabbed Tristan by the shirtsleeve and dragged him off. Moments later, Kirk ran out of the diner blushing and calling for Taylor. Rory giggled and sat down.  
  
"Very impressive. Your best record yet. What approach did you use?"  
  
"I told him I was carrying this boy's love child and I needed to sit down and eat before I passed out."  
  
"I'm never waking you guys up again."  
  
"Lesson learned. That's all that's important."  
  
"Okay. Let him look at the 'menu'. I'll score some of that free coffee."  
  
"Why did she say menu like that?"  
  
"We don't really order off the menu anymore. It got to be a thing with Mom a few years ago, she'd just order whatever she thought sounded good, and Luke would get mad about how it wasn't served here. So then she would only order things that weren't on the menu."  
  
"So am I supposed to order off the menu?"  
  
"That depends. Would you rather have my mom or Luke on your good side?"  
  
"You guys are so odd. I can't even begin to tell you how very weird your town seems to be."  
  
"You get used to it," she shrugged.  
  
Lorelai walked up to Luke, who had just hung up the phone and was handing off an order to Caesar. "Luke, I need three coffees."  
  
"He drinks coffee?"  
  
"He will now," she smiled evilly.  
  
"Poor guy. Probably doesn't even know what hit him."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yes, like me. Come here, you," he said, pulling her in the storeroom.  
  
She giggled and let him pull her. Coffee could wait a minute. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and took a deep breath as he approached her. He kissed her and she melted into him. She could get used to this. Make-out sessions and coffee, every morning. Hell, whenever she wanted. This was heaven.  
  
"Hey, weren't we supposed to do this out there?"  
  
"I thought you were going to mention it casually to Babette."  
  
"I've had other things on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the blonde that showed up at our house last night to see Rory. He slept on our couch."  
  
"Is this kid okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he seems to be, other than the getting up too early on the weekends. This is bad but I freaked out when I got home, 'cause I thought Jess was there."  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"His rental car has New York plates. I jumped to conclusions."  
  
"Jess knows better than to come back here. Trust me."  
  
"I know. I just freaked."  
  
"We should get back out there. It's busy, and people will figure it out anyway if we stay in here much longer."  
  
Lorelai walked out followed by Luke. The diner was quiet, until they both got into view.  
  
"What?" he barked.  
  
Everyone applauded and they both blushed. Lorelai turned to Luke and realized he was wearing some of her lipstick. She wrapped an arm around him and with her other hand she wiped his mouth to rid it of the telltale color. He dipped her and kissed her again, more passionately than before. Everyone started yelling now, and when he brought her back up, she stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Why Luke Danes, I didn't know you had that in you," she whispered.  
  
"That's nothing. Just wait 'til our next date," he whispered back.  
  
Now very happy, Lorelai poured three cups of coffee and headed back to her table. The room was now abuzz with conversation again.  
  
"That was quite a show," Rory commented.  
  
"Thank you. So what are you two up to today?"  
  
"Back to school."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You crazy kids, you. How did the couch treat you?"  
  
"Not too bad. I've slept on a lot worse. Military school beds are designed to make you want to sleep standing up."  
  
"Well, then I'm glad rich people don't send their troubled daughters off to military school," Lorelai commented.  
  
After breakfast was over, Lorelai said her goodbyes Rory and Tristan and told them to go ahead home, as she was going to hang out with Luke for a bit and then needed to meet up with Sookie. They left and went back to get their stuff together.  
  
"So, you're flying out today?"  
  
"Nope. Tomorrow."  
  
"I thought you were going back to school."  
  
"I am. With you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, for tonight."  
  
"Paris is going to freak."  
  
"She'll live," he said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
"Tristan, I need to get back soon."  
  
"We have an empty house. It's a rarity. We will have Paris there all evening, no alone time," he reminded.  
  
"Okay. I give you twenty minutes to do your worst. Then we leave."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Once again, Tristan picked up Rory and threw her over his shoulder as he had this morning. She giggled this time at the action and he walked down the hallway and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind them. 


	20. Chapter 20

Tristan walked into Durfree's suite five behind Rory. He was loaded down with care packages that Sookie and Luke had left at the Gilmore house to be taken with Rory. He was hoping maybe she'd take pity on him and split some of her goodies for him to take with him tomorrow. He looked around the suite, impressed at the furniture in the front room. The dorms at UNC were nowhere near this nice, which is one of the main reasons he'd opted for an apartment.  
  
Rory turned to Tristan, who had stopped and was looking around the room.  
  
"My grandma redecorated. Look in the hutch over there."  
  
Tristan put down the food he was carrying and opened the hutch in the corner. Inside was a flat panel HDTV.  
  
"Good lord, my television isn't even this nice!"  
  
"Yeah, she sort of went overboard. I'm in here," she pointed towards her and Paris' room.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he followed Rory into her room that she shared with Paris. It was a typical dorm room, small with barely enough room for two beds and two desks. Paris was sitting on her bed, reading, when they walked in.  
  
"Dugrey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gee, nice to see you too, Paris."  
  
"You guys could at least warn me if you had to bring lovefest 2004 here tonight. I could have made other arrangements."  
  
Rory blushed a little and shook her head at Paris. "You know, we are capable of keeping our hands off of one another. He's just staying one night."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Tristan turned to Rory.  
  
"Paris, how was your second date with Marty?" she inquired, ignoring Tristan.  
  
"It went really well. Actually we went to his hometown. Some friend of his was having a party."  
  
"You went home with him? So did you meet the parents?"  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"It's sort of a big deal."  
  
"Whatever you say. So did you two have fun this weekend?"  
  
"Tristan flew up and surprised me last night."  
  
"So he met Lorelai."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"How did that go over?"  
  
"Well," Rory hedged.  
  
"I didn't make the best first impression." Tristan admitted.  
  
"She didn't walk in on anything, gross, did she?"  
  
"No, it's just I'm used to waking up early, and she wasn't a big fan of that."  
  
"I'm really going to have to break you of that habit."  
  
"It's going to take long nights of keeping me very busy, that's all," he suggested.  
  
"Seriously, maybe I'll go upstairs and crash with Marty. His roommate is at his girlfriend's apartment all the time."  
  
"Paris, you don't have to," Rory assured.  
  
"No, no, it's fine. Really. It's still early, maybe we'll grab dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Nah, Sookie and Luke sent enough food for an army. We'll probably just stay in."  
  
"Right. See you two later."  
  
"Later, Paris."  
  
Tristan nodded at her, and Rory smiled as Paris grabbed a few things and disappeared.  
  
"Now I feel bad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I made my roommate vacate so I could do unspeakable things in our room."  
  
"They are hardly unspeakable. I can prove that to you," he offered.  
  
"I came back early to study. That was my original game plan."  
  
"So I wasn't in the cards?"  
  
"Definitely not. But I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Good. Oh, I spoke to my grandfather today. He wants us to have dinner with him, Richard and Emily sometime."  
  
"That might be fun."  
  
"Yeah. He is excited to get to know you."  
  
"That's nice. You guys are really close, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a great man."  
  
Rory smiled at him and settled down on her bed to start studying for her next test in Calculus. Tristan had settled down with a book on Paris' bed. He was doing more staring in her direction than reading, and would look away when she noticed him. After about a half hour, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Stop looking at me," she pleaded, without looking up from her book.  
  
"I'm not looking at you."  
  
"Yes, you are. You have been this whole time. It's unnerving."  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't all the way over there, I wouldn't have to stare from afar."  
  
"You want to come over here?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Thanks for the invite. I do believe I will join you."  
  
Without another word, and before she could protest, Tristan moved over to her and sat so he was resting against her pillows, and she was seated up against his chest, still working on her studying. His legs were on either side of her, and he was acting like a giant pillow.  
  
"This isn't so bad, is it?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Um, uh, no, no, its fine. I just need to concentrate here."  
  
She didn't sound so convincing, but she was determined to study. She tried to ignore the way they were molded together, her back pressed into his front. She was doing an adequate job until she felt him take her hair back from her neck and grazed down the length of her neck with his teeth.  
  
"Tristan," she breathed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Stop, seriously. I have a calculus test in two days."  
  
"And you have me for one night."  
  
"Well, maybe you should transfer to Yale, and I could see you anytime I wanted. Then these interludes wouldn't be so infrequent."  
  
"You think you'd get any studying done ever if I were here full time?" he countered, now starting to suck on the hollow of her collarbone. Shivers shock waved down her spine and it was all she could do not to flip over and attack him.  
  
"We could study together," she suggested when she found her voice again.  
  
"Rory, I'm not going to transfer," he sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She silently cursed herself a little for breaking his actions, but this conversation had been rehearsed over and over in her mind, she desperately wanted some answers. She closed her book and turned around to face him.  
  
"Can I ask you what would be so bad about transferring? People do it all the time."  
  
"I won't transfer because I like where I am. I'm on my own, my own terms, my own decisions."  
  
"Is this about your family?"  
  
"Rory," he pleaded with her, he really didn't want to get into his family yet.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You coming here would mean that they had rule over you again? How is that possible?"  
  
"If I came back, I'd have to be around them a lot more. As it is, I come back when my mom insists, and sometimes I sneak in and see Gramps."  
  
"So this has to do with your dad."  
  
He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "Yes."  
  
Her voice softened and she put her hand over his. "You can tell me anything. If you really don't want to transfer, I'm willing to live with that, but you have to tell me why."  
  
"The reason I'm on my own is that my father agreed to sign over my trust fund to me early when I got out of military school. I wasn't supposed to get it until I turned 25. When I was born, my grandfather set up a trust fund, and everyone assumed by 25 I would have graduated from Yale and would be working towards partner in a prestigious law firm somewhere."  
  
"So how'd you get it early?"  
  
"I made a deal with the old man. I keep his secrets and he lets me live my own fucking life."  
  
"Secrets?"  
  
"You can't repeat this. To anyone. At all."  
  
"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"Before I got busted for breaking into the safe—actually the night before, I came home from school. My mom was off in Palm Springs with her old college roommate for some yearly retreat they do. Dad was home, which I thought was weird. He never gets home from work until at least 6pm, and that's on an early night. But there was his car, in the driveway."  
  
He took a breath and looked at Rory who was intently listening. He looked away and continued.  
  
"I walked into the house and heard voices. God, he wasn't even careful—he was with his secretary in the living room. On our couch. He started yelling at me about how I was supposed to be at group practice, but it got moved from Chilton after school to Stars Hollow that night, remember? I walked out and left for Stars Hollow right then. That night, I broke in the safe and got caught. Dad picked me up and in the car he told me I was going to military school and he threatened that if I ever told anyone about what I saw that afternoon, he'd make it a lot worse for me. So I kept my mouth shut and when I graduated, he said he'd stay out of my life if I stayed out of his. He signed my trust over to me and that was it."  
  
Rory sat still, taking in what Tristan was saying. She felt horrible, that he'd had to hold all this in. She couldn't believe parents could treat their kids so with such an unfeeling selfishness.  
  
"So your mom never found out?"  
  
"Nope. Not that I believe for a second that the bastard stopped at one, or that there weren't others before or since. Mom deserves a lot better. Gramps wants us to make up. He also wants me to transfer. So does Mom. But Dad's never talked about it."  
  
"But even if you transferred, you wouldn't have to see him any more than you wanted to."  
  
"Rory, I just wanted get away from the whole mentality—that whole lifestyle. Where it's normal to cheat on you wife as long as you can buy off both her and your mistress. Where your children are nothing you can't just ship off and let someone else deal with. I wanted out."  
  
"And you got out. You're not like that, at all!"  
  
"Rory, I love being with you. I'm just, not ready to come back yet. Can we just enjoy being together and worry about all this later?"  
  
She nodded and kissed him. It wasn't passionate, it was more soothing and reassuring. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me."  
  
"I'm always here for you. I understand that you need time, and we'll figure all this out later."  
  
"Can we get out of here? Let's go see a movie. When we get back, I'll quiz you on Calculus."  
  
He seemed sincere, and she knew telling her all that hadn't been easy. They could use a break from reality. She nodded and they went into town to the theater. They ran into Paris and Marty outside in the ticket line, and joined them.  
  
Rory noted how nice it was to see Paris happy without all the angst of her prior relationships. She genuinely seemed to like Marty and he seemed comfortable with her, too. She surprised herself at the match. She hadn't been sure that they would hit it off, but she was glad for both of them. The foursome decided to go to a local diner after the movie, and the girls headed to the bathroom once they had been seated.  
  
"Fancy meeting you guys there—I thought you were 'staying in'."  
  
"You make that sound dirty."  
  
"Shouldn't it be? This is Tristan."  
  
"Hey, you said yourself that he was different."  
  
"Well, he's still Tristan. That part of him would have to be cut off for certain things to change."  
  
"Well, I admit, it's not completely innocent, but it's not what we're all about."  
  
"So why are you here?"  
  
"We got into a discussion about him transferring, and it got heavy. So we decided to get out of our mini-drama and join the rest of the world."  
  
"That must be hard, the long distance thing."  
  
"You know what it's like, it's just frustrating."  
  
"I know, but you guys can make it work. I mean, if anyone can, I'd put my money on you."  
  
"Thanks, Paris. I appreciate that."  
  
They joined the boys, who were laughing so hard Rory thought she saw tears forming in Tristan's eyes.  
  
"Boy, you two got chummy," she commented.  
  
"I was just telling Marty here about Paris' eighth grade graduation speech."  
  
"TRISTAN!" Paris erupted, blushing furiously.  
  
"What? It was funny!"  
  
Rory was lost, looking to Marty, who was still laughing.  
  
"Oh, come on, Paris, you know about my most embarrassing moment, why isn't it fair that I know yours?" Marty countered.  
  
"I can't believe you two! Never trust men, especially two of them together," Paris huffed.  
  
"Someone tell me what happened!" Rory pleaded, feeling left out of the loop.  
  
Tristan reached out and pulled her in to him, and whispered into her ear. Rory's eyes got big and she started giggling.  
  
"You didn't!" she cried to Paris.  
  
"No one told me! How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You couldn't feel that?"  
  
"No! Don't you think I would have pulled my skirt out of my pantyhose if I had felt it?" Paris replied, still miffed at Tristan's sharing.  
  
"I just, I can't imagine you going up in front of the whole school like that!" Rory gasped out, in between laughs.  
  
"We can stop talking about this anytime now," Paris sulked.  
  
"Oh, come on. Learn to laugh at yourself. It's cathartic," Marty assured, putting his arm around her and pulling her towards him. He kissed her cheek, and Rory smiled, as she leaned on Tristan before a new wave of giggles hit her.  
  
Finally the foursome calmed down a little as the waitress brought their order and they began eating and chatting. They sat there for hours, just enjoying being together without a care in the world. 


	21. Chapter 21

The alarm went off at 4am and Luke hit it as fast as possible. He looked over next to him and tried to see if Lorelai had woken up. He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before slipping silently out of bed. The first few nights he had slept over at her house, she had woken up to the sound of his early morning alarm, but lately she was sleeping through it. He had felt badly, knowing the long hours she was putting in at the Dragonfly, because she would get up with him and claim it was giving her a jump-start on her day. He knew better.  
  
It's been over two weeks since they had started dating. The whole town knew on day one, and everyone was used to seeing them together now. Not like the whole town hadn't been waiting for this. For years, in fact. Which they kept telling them, over and over. Luke had a routine set now, she would come in when she got up and then later he'd bring her dinner at the Dragonfly. After he closed the diner, he would come over to her house. He watched her sleep this particular morning. He knew she was exhausted because of work, but she was holding up well. She looked so peaceful right now, lost in dreams. The selfish part of him wished she'd open her eyes and smile at him, but he squelched it and went about getting ready for work. He'd see her soon enough.  
  
Lorelai woke up lying on her arm. She had no feeling in it at the moment, all she was aware of was the dead weight. She tried to will her fingers to move. 'It worked in Kill Bill,' she reminded herself as she felt foolish for lying there staring at her unworking hand. After a few moments the feeling came back and she had a renewed joy in the ability to oppose her thumb.  
  
'Boy, this is going to be along day.'  
  
Before she made herself get out of bed, she rolled to the side that had until a couple hours ago held Luke. She smelled his pillow and smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that just three short weeks ago, this had been her dream—and now it was very much their reality. She let her mind drift to Luke completely, how he looked at her, how he made love to her. Not that she had never imagined what Luke was like in bed, but she had never imagined he would be so commanding. It wasn't that he was controlling at all, but he took her over somehow. She had experienced good sex before, but this was otherworldly. He used her entire body to take her to levels of ecstasy she'd never dreamed possible.  
  
'Okay, I need to get out of bed,' she reminded herself. 'Stop thinking about Luke!' When that mental command didn't work, she made herself take a shower and go to the diner. Maybe she just needed to see him.  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
Luke looked up to see Lorelai staggering towards the counter.  
  
"Sorry, we're all out."  
  
Lorelai stood stock still in shock. Her eyes widened and blinked once.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"What did you just say? How could you even let this happen? This is a diner, coffee is the most served item in any diner!"  
  
"I was kidding. Here." He slid a full cup in front of her.  
  
"That's not funny. Messing with my coffee will never be funny."  
  
"Speak for yourself," he commented, leaning over the counter to kiss her.  
  
"You so didn't deserve last night," she informed him.  
  
He blushed and decided to change the subject before someone with a big mouth overheard.  
  
"So, what are you up to today?"  
  
"We have reviewers coming over to look at the Dragonfly and—," she was cut off by her cell phone. Luke gave her a pained look, and she answered it. He pointed to the sign. She ignored him. He went about taking orders and when he got back she was off the phone.  
  
"You let Nicole use her phone."  
  
"That was business."  
  
"That could have been business."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Worse. It was Emily. Seems I'm having lunch with her."  
  
"Sorry. What's this about?"  
  
"I have no idea. She claimed it was because I wasn't coming to dinner tonight, but I was officially uninvited. Rory and Tristan are having dinner with them and Janlan, Tristan's grandfather. But I'm going to tell her about us."  
  
"Really? So soon?"  
  
"Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah, hey, whatever you want to do. The rest of the world knows."  
  
"Good. I'll see you tonight, then?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be done early here, Lane's closing tonight."  
  
Lorelai nodded and finished off her coffee. She gave Luke a quick kiss and headed off for the Dragonfly. She was actually excited about telling her mother about Luke. She wanted the whole world to know. She'd never been this happy before. It seemed like everything in her life was finally falling into place.  
  
Tristan sat in his apartment absently flipping through television stations. He had two hours before his flight to Hartford left. It had been two very long weeks since he had seen Rory. Two weeks since he'd told her about his dad. It had felt good, telling someone and just getting it off his chest. He'd not told anyone else why he hated his dad so much, everyone just assumed he was pissed that his dad had decided military school was the best thing for him after all the 'trouble' Tristan had created. But Tristan knew better, and hated his dad even more for coming off looking like the victim.  
  
He had been giving more thought about his and Rory's relationship. Was it going to be possible to be apart from her like this for three more years? It was already killing him not to be able to see her and touch her. They talked almost everyday, even if just for five minutes at night. He just needed to hear her voice.  
  
He tried to push all the doubt out of his mind. She would be there at the airport to pick him up tonight, and they were having dinner with the grandparents. And the next weekend he was coming up for his faux birthday, so they'd be seeing a lot of the other in the near future. It was the everyday thing that killed him. He couldn't take it anymore; all he could think about was her, so he picked up his cell phone and called her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey. Aren't I picking you up in like three hours?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm bored now, though."  
  
"Oh, poor Tristan! What can I do to entertain you? Oh, I know. I'll recite my econ textbook to you. You need a nap, right?"  
  
"Funny. So, how do you feel about tonight?"  
  
"Like wedding invitations will be sent out by the end of the night."  
  
"What? Aren't we skipping a few steps here?"  
  
"Calm down there, buddy. I was kidding. It's just our grandparents are friends, and I know they're all very excited about us dating. We're like, their dream come true. My mom didn't exactly fit in with their evil plans as I'm seeming to," she laughed.  
  
"Oh. I wasn't—worried," he lied.  
  
"Sure you weren't. I have no intention of marrying you, Tristan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Okay, that came out wrong. I mean right now. Wouldn't that be absurd, we live in two different states."  
  
"Wow. You know, I called because I needed reassurance, and you're just freaking me out. I think I have hives."  
  
"Hypochondriac."  
  
"So what are you up to? I know you can't be doing homework again. Or should I say still."  
  
"Actually, I was watching a movie with Tanna."  
  
"Exciting," he teased.  
  
"Be nice."  
  
"She's such a freak."  
  
"She is not! She's, unique."  
  
"You know a lot of unique people."  
  
"Well, you're right there."  
  
"Alright. This is stupid. I'll see you in three hours."  
  
Rory was quiet for a minute. He sounded off, and she couldn't tell exactly what was up.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I was just sitting here thinking about how much I hate being here when you're there, but how much I don't want to be there. It's quite the conundrum."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to your dad."  
  
"No."  
  
"Tristan, look. I know it sucks and he's completely wrong, but I know what it's like to shut your dad out after he screws you over. You'll feel better if you at least talk to him."  
  
"What did your dad do?"  
  
"He promised me and my mom that he was going to be with us, after years of being flaky and unreliable, then he left us for a woman he didn't love because she was pregnant with his child."  
  
"Wow. And you shut him out after that?"  
  
"Yeah. For months. But after a while I realized that he was a person too, with problems he had to deal with and I listened to his side, what was going on with him. Not that we're ever going to be close like me and mom, but he's the only dad I've got."  
  
"This might sound harsh, but I had no idea you had problems. Your life seems so perfect to me."  
  
"I've had it pretty good, considering what it could have been like. My parents could have gotten together and completely screwed me up. But I have a really strong mom and she protected me and made sure I had everything I ever needed."  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted you to know that. I'll see you at the airport."  
  
With that the line went silent. Rory stared at her phone, unsure of how to react. She knew she loved him, and she wanted to tell him. Calling him back seemed like a bad idea, though. He obviously had a lot on his mind, things he wasn't telling her about. But he loved her. She knew their relationship was the real thing, but it was still amazing to hear him say the words.  
  
Emily pulled up at the Dragonfly Inn and looked around. The grounds were lovely and she was quite impressed at what her daughter had created. She smiled with pride and walked into the inn.  
  
Lorelai was talking to Sookie and laughing. Emily walked up to them and greeted them.  
  
"Do you want to have lunch here, Mom? Sookie's made an amazing menu for the reviewers and we have plenty."  
  
"That would be lovely. Sookie, everything I've ever had that you've made has been simply wonderful."  
  
"Thank you, Emily. Lorelai, all the stuff is in the kitchen and the servers will take care of the rest. I need to run home and nurse Davey."  
  
"Thanks, Sook. Come on, Mom."  
  
As they sat down, the servers placed food in front of them and they began to eat.  
  
"Lorelai, I just wanted to tell you, this place is very impressive. I think I might make a reservation here, for your father and me. He could use a getaway for a night, I should think."  
  
"That's great, Mom. Just let me know when."  
  
"So, how's everything coming?"  
  
"Great, everything's basically done. We're just doing finishing touches and waiting for word to spread at this point. There is something I wanted to tell you, though."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" Emily looked at Lorelai expectantly. Lorelai drew in a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"I'm seeing someone."  
  
"Really? Do I know this man?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, you do."  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
"Luke."  
  
"The diner man?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, the diner man. Although he's a lot more than that."  
  
"Well. I'll be damned."  
  
Lorelai looked at her mom confused. Was that a happy expression on her mom's face?  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"I'm happy for you. Seems like everything is in place for you, lately."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Both women smiled and continued to eat their lunch. After a few moments, Emily looked at Lorelai and started to speak.  
  
"Lorelai, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot, Mom."  
  
"Well, Rory tells you everything, right?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Has she mentioned how serious this thing with her and the Dugrey boy is?"  
  
"They're pretty serious. He comes up from North Carolina all the time to see her."  
  
"The reason I was asking is that they're coming to dinner, and Richard and Janlan are overly excited about the match. I don't want them to push the kids into a more serious state than they want to be in. Janlan's got his heart set on Tristan transferring to Yale."  
  
"Yeah, Rory'd like it too, but he won't do it."  
  
"Any idea why?"  
  
"Nope. He just says he loves North Carolina." "Hmm. Well, thank you for the lovely lunch. I suppose you have things to take care of?"  
  
"Yeah. This was nice, Mom."  
  
"It was. We'll have to do it again. I'll see you next Friday?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory waited in the Hartford airport, anxiously awaiting Tristan's arrival. His plane had landed, so he should be appearing at any moment. At long last, she saw the familiar gait and half ran towards him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him squarely on the mouth.  
  
"I love you, too," she whispered into his ear.  
  
He smiled and pulled her even tighter to him. He wanted to take her and get back on a plane to some remote island where they'd never have to deal with anything or anyone ever again. Where they could just be. What a dream. Sighing, he put her back down on the ground and pulled back.  
  
"That's so good to hear you say."  
  
"You knew it anyway."  
  
"I'd hoped."  
  
"Why didn't you let me say it on the phone?"  
  
"I've just been out of sorts today. Had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Come on. We need to get to my grandparents house. They'll be waiting on us." She laced her fingers through his and led him out to her car and they drove off towards the elder Gilmore residence. 


	22. Chapter 22

AN: This one almost didn't get done today. I got Season One on DVD today, and most of today was spent watching that. Well, the free time I had today. But I stayed up late and will probably be really tired at work tomorrow, but that is the sacrifice I make for this story and those wonderful, loyal reviewers I have. You guys rock.  
  
By the time Rory and Tristan reached the Gilmore house Janlan, Richard and Emily were sitting in the living room having a drink. They were let in by the current maid who took their coats. They could hear their grandparents talking animatedly and Rory turned to Tristan before they neared the room.  
  
"So, you ready for this?"  
  
"Why should I be worried?"  
  
"My grandfather grills all my boyfriends."  
  
"All, what, two of them?"  
  
"Actually, he wasn't here when Jess came, so one."  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared. Besides, I've met him. He already likes me."  
  
"That was BEFORE you were my boyfriend. This is a whole new ballgame."  
  
"I think you should be more worried about those fictional wedding invitations," he commented, brushing past her. He managed to grab her hand in passing, and suddenly she was jerked along behind him as he entered the living room.  
  
Emily looked up as the kids walked into the room. She rose and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Oh, good, you're here. Just in time for drinks. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Oh, just soda for me, Grandma," Rory said, while sitting next to Richard.  
  
"I'll have the same."  
  
"So, Rory, tell me how Yale is treating you so far. Richard here was telling me you'd had your eye on Harvard at first."  
  
"Yeah, I was accepted to Harvard, Princeton and Yale. I'm really glad I chose Yale, though; it's been the best year of my life. Challenging, of course, but the best."  
  
"So, what are you studying?"  
  
"Journalism and political science."  
  
"Double major?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, I must say, a smart girl like you is definitely a step up from the quality of girl Tristan has associated with in the past. I must say, I approve."  
  
"Thank you, Gramps. We can stop talking about that, please."  
  
"Tristan, we used to go to high school together. I have a really good memory," Rory commented, laughing.  
  
"So, Tristan. Why hasn't my granddaughter been able to convince you to transfer to Yale?" Richard asked.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm not trying to get him to do anything," Rory insisted.  
  
"No, it's okay. Sir, I enjoy UNC. I believe it's the best place for me."  
  
"Yale is a fine school, arguably in a higher class than UNC."  
  
"We disagree."  
  
"I suppose we do. What are you studying at UNC?"  
  
"Forensic psychology."  
  
"Very interesting line of work. Disturbing, I would believe."  
  
"It's sort of like solving a puzzle backwards."  
  
"Dinner's ready, Mrs. Gilmore," the maid interjected.  
  
"Good, thank you Maria. So, everyone, let's move into the dining room, shall we?" Emily smiled and walked over to Rory, taking her arm as they walked towards the dinner table.  
  
"Everything looks wonderful, Grandma."  
  
"Thank you, Rory. How is your class with Asher?"  
  
"Oh, it's good. I got an A on my last paper."  
  
"He says you're one of his best students. He doesn't give A's to just anyone," Richard informed her.  
  
"He's a very challenging professor."  
  
"Yale does have the best in the country teaching there," Janlan interjected.  
  
The meal went on, all with Janlan, Richard and Emily working the conversation around Yale. Tristan was trying to focus on chewing his food. Rory noticed his silence and tried to catch his eye without luck. She attempted to change the subject several times without luck. She wasn't sure how Tristan's ability to keep his cool was now. She knew this was the sorest subject for him, and he wasn't able to tell anyone the real reasons behind his decision. No one at this table wanted to take his reasons for anything but excuses.  
  
"Thanks for dinner, everything was lovely," Rory offered after the maid had cleared the dishes.  
  
"Tristan, are you staying with Rory at Yale this weekend or going home?"  
  
"Actually, I'm staying at Yale."  
  
"Maybe you should take advantage of that time and meet with the Dean of Admissions. He's a good friend of both Richard's and mine."  
  
"Look, Gramps, no offense but I plan on spending the little time I do have with Rory. I rarely get to see her. It would be a waste of time to meet with the Dean."  
  
"Tristan--," Janlan started again.  
  
"Can we please just drop this?" Tristan cried.  
  
"We need to get going," Rory interrupted.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, Gramps, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. I didn't mean to, it's just. I like where I am. I don't want to talk about Yale anymore. I'll see you next weekend."  
  
Rory and Tristan left on that note, leaving the other three to look at one another with concerned looks.  
  
"I don't understand why that boy has such a block against Yale. He obviously cares a great deal for that girl, and he used to talk about nothing else than going to Yale. He went to military school then decided he just wasn't coming back? I don't understand. He won't talk about why," Janlan ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his chair.  
  
"If he really cares for her, he'll come around."  
  
"I hope so, I really do."  
  
Rory was driving back to New Haven, periodically looking over at Tristan. He hadn't said a word since they left. She didn't want to make him talk about it, and there wasn't really anything she could say. She felt horrible; she had no idea the entire evening was going to be focused on why he wouldn't transfer. She would love it if he did, but she was never going to ask him to. Not after what he told her.  
  
"Well, that was fun," he finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened. I had no idea, honestly."  
  
"How could you have? I know that didn't come from you."  
  
"They don't understand, they just think they're considering what's best for you. Or what they think is best for you."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Your dad?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to talk to him and Gramps. Alone. This is just—I need to get people off my back. I'm not saying I'm going to transfer, I just need everyone off my back."  
  
"I understand. Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"Well, is Paris going to be around tonight?"  
  
"Nope, she went to Marty's folks house again."  
  
"Then, yes, I believe there are some things you could do to take my mind off of things," he leaned over and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Can you at least wait until we get to the dorms?"  
  
"How much longer do we have?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"That's pushing it," he warned.  
  
"Geez, you go from 0 to horny in like a half a second, don't you?"  
  
"Only with you."  
  
"Man, I can't believe I fall for the things that come out of your mouth."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed.  
  
"I didn't mean that!"  
  
"Sure you didn't."  
  
By the time they reached the dorm, Rory could barely get her door unlocked as Tristan had wrapped himself around her and was assaulting her neck with his lips. She tried to focus, but found everything was getting much fuzzier. Her mind clouded over and all she could think of was how much she wanted to feel his touch and to touch him.  
  
No one was home, by sheer luck, and the clothing trail began at the front door. By the time they crashed onto her bed, he was only in his boxers, and she was keeping up the pace, down to her underwear and shirt, which he quickly removed from her. He gasped in surprise, as she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. She smiled and pulled him against her, crushing her lips to his. He was pressed into her, pushing her into the bed, moving against her, trying to feel her all over. He couldn't seem to get enough of her, every time they were together, he just wanted more. He kissed her passionately and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"You okay?" she asked, slightly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. We're—I mean, I'm not going to be able to stop here," he explained.  
  
"Good. No one's asking you to. In fact, I'd be pretty upset if you did," she smiled and assured him. They had been intimate, many times before, but never had sex. It had just happened that way but she was ready for this now. More than ready. They had gotten closer and closer, but tonight it was just meant to happen.  
  
"Okay. I love you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"I love you too," she whispered, pulling him back down to her, kissing his face softly all over. It was funny to her. She felt like she was reassuring him about this, when she had thought it might be the other way around.  
  
She let him lead at first, but quickly found that her body knew more than she thought it did. She responded to him, found herself aching to meet him in every way. She was breathless, working frantically with him as they spent themselves exploring the other to find new heights of pleasure. Once she collapsed against the pillows, glistening and exhausted, he looked down at her. She was smiling slightly, not a smile he had ever seen on her face. He felt so much as if he were a part of her, as if her were seeing inside of her. It was the most surreal feeling, but he didn't want to shatter the moment. He knew he loved her before, but this feeling was past love. He wanted to be connected to her like this forever.  
  
She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. She reached out and touched his face, aimlessly wandering over his features with her fingertips.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good at that," she said.  
  
"Rory," he started to say something, but stopped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to tell you what that was like for me, but there aren't even words. Amazing sounds contrite."  
  
"I know how you feel—I felt it too."  
  
"Am I being selfish?"  
  
"Selfish? If you're worried that I didn't, you know, enjoy myself the way you did, you're crazy. I enjoyed myself a few more times than you did even," she assured.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about orgasms. I'm fully aware of that."  
  
"Then what are you talking about? I'm not following."  
  
"About my not transferring. Am I being selfish?"  
  
"No. You're just doing what you need to do."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"If I transferred, what happens then?"  
  
"Then I'd see a lot more of you."  
  
"Would you move in with me?"  
  
Rory sat up a little bit and furrowed her brow, looking him full in the eyes.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"We want to be together. Would it be an option?"  
  
"I, I mean, God, I don't know. I've never thought about that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's never been an issue."  
  
"I'm sorry. Forget I brought it up. I was just wondering what it would be like."  
  
"No, we should talk about this stuff. Future stuff."  
  
"Do you want there to be a future?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Me too. Look, all this stuff, it's huge and there's no reason for us to hash this out tonight. Let's just get some sleep. We'll worry about all this stuff as it comes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tristan scooted up next to Rory, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled back into him, and he kissed her hair. Each lay awake, thinking about the enormity of the decisions they might be making soon.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up lying on Tristan's chest. She smiled, remembering the events of the previous night. She kissed his forehead as she slipped out of bed and put her robe on. He let out an incoherent moan and rolled over as she grabbed her phone and quietly walked into the other room.  
  
"This better be important."  
  
"Oh, and it is."  
  
"Rory? It's really early. It's a Saturday. It's the last Saturday before the Inn opens."  
  
"I had sex."  
  
"You have my attention," Lorelai sat upright in bed at her daughter's last words.  
  
"Well, I should hope so."  
  
"Were you safe?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Good. So, I assume we're talking about Tristan."  
  
"God! Yes, we're talking about Tristan."  
  
"How was he? I bet he was amazing, with that body."  
  
"Okay, you're creeping me out. But yes, it was perfect."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For telling me."  
  
"You can go back to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah, right. I am your mother and I know you're probably going to go back to where ever he is and do something dirty. Sex is addictive. I have to go find a worry stone."  
  
"Funny. I love you, Mom."  
  
"Love you, too. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and slipped back into bed next to Tristan, who immediately pulled her back into him and they drifted back off to sleep, enjoying the feeling of just being next to the other. 


	23. Chapter 23

The following Thursday afternoon, Rory sat in her dorm room listening to music and staring up at her ceiling. She knew midterms weren't going to study for themselves, but in all honesty she hadn't been able to concentrate much since Tristan left last weekend. His leaving was getting harder and harder on her. She couldn't get the conversation they had out of her head, the one about what happens if he would move to New Haven. She had been so busy trying not to push him into that decision that she hadn't given any thought to what it would be like. When he asked if they would live together, it completely threw her, and she knew that had hurt him.  
  
Men had never been a part of the Gilmore living scenario. She knew that Luke was practically living with her mom now, but she had no idea if that was permanent. He didn't stay when she came home, but that was probably due more to the fact that Luke wasn't comfortable with all that. Her own problem had nothing to do with loving Tristan; in fact, she felt at times that she wanted to be with him as much as possible. But now that feeling was taking her into unchartered territory of issues she would rather not deal with.  
  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be studying?"  
  
"I'm just thinking."  
  
"About what? Let me guess? You're playing your 'I miss Tristan and I'm too depressed to do anything but lay here and dwell' music."  
  
"Wow, I had no idea Suzanne Vega implied so much to you."  
  
"What happened with you two, anyways?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just relationship stuff."  
  
"Come on, Rory. I know both of you pretty well. I'd like to help if I can. After all, you set me up with Marty, and I sort of owe you."  
  
"You don't owe me anything. I'm glad you guys are getting along so well."  
  
"We really are. We've started talking about summer plans."  
  
"That's cool. We can barely get past planning two weeks in advance."  
  
"Is that the problem, the distance?"  
  
"Sort of. We were talking last weekend, and he asked what would happen if he did transfer, if we'd move in together."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, that's a big deal."  
  
"But you guys are in love, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So is it that big of a leap for him to think it's in the realm of possibilities that if he moved up here basically to be with you, that you two would be living together?"  
  
"You make me sound crazy. It's much more complicated than that."  
  
"Gilmore, you are crazy."  
  
"Thanks, Paris, you've been enlightening," she said, putting her headphones on and closing her eyes.  
  
Paris just shook her head and sat down at her desk to work on a paper she had due for midterm. She couldn't understand why Rory would worry about that. Obviously if Tristan was thinking about transferring, they were serious. He had been dead set against going to Yale, she knew that. She'd been at the party where he had announced to his family that he was going to UNC, and the fight that had ensued. His mother had cried, his grandfather yelled, and his dad just stared coldly at him. Tristan had been through so much to this point, she just hoped he and Rory would work out whatever problems they were dealing with and be happy. He really deserved it.  
  
Paris grabbed the phone when it rang, as Rory was still in her own little world on her bed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Hey, Tristan."  
  
"Is Rory around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's right here. Can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you really thinking of transferring?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Rory mentioned something about you guys talking about it, you know, as a hypothetical. I just wondered if you were actually considering it."  
  
"I don't know. I mean, yeah, it's crossed my mind. It's just sort of complicated."  
  
"'Cause I know this is hard on Rory, when you leave, she's obviously not good at dealing with it."  
  
"Didn't you say she was right there?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I'm guessing she wouldn't like hearing this conversation."  
  
"She's laying on her bed listening to depressing music on her headphones."  
  
"How do you know it's depressing?"  
  
"Because she was listening to it without the headphones when I got here."  
  
"Let me guess, you annoyed her and she put them in."  
  
With that comment, she hurled the phone in Rory's direction, and Rory jumped as the phone beaned her in the leg. She pulled off her headphones and glared at Paris.  
  
"Geez, Paris!"  
  
"Oh, phone for you, Rory," Paris offered sweetly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Man, what did you say to her? She just bruised me while giving me the phone."  
  
"I may have implied she was annoying at times."  
  
"Nice. Maybe you should cease from doing that when you want to talk to me."  
  
"I'll make a note of that."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"I can't just call to hear your lovely voice?"  
  
"Of course you can. What do you want?"  
  
"Right. So I don't need you to pick me up tomorrow."  
  
"You aren't going to ditch this party and not come are you?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"'Cause if you did, I'd come down there."  
  
"Hmm. Tempting. You need to come back down here. When can we arrange that?"  
  
"Why aren't I picking you up?"  
  
"I asked Gramps if he could."  
  
"Oh. You two going to have a heart-to-heart?"  
  
"Rory, we're not women. I'm going to tell him why the things that transpired did so."  
  
"You're going to tell him what you told me?"  
  
"Yeah. I am. Then I'm going to talk to dad."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I'm hoping Gramps has some wisdom for me."  
  
"What are you going to get out of talking to your dad?"  
  
"I don't know. Understanding, closure, a deeper hatred, I have no idea. I just feel like I'll be able to focus more clearly after this mess is settled with my family."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired."  
  
"How are you feeling about what happened last weekend?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's not that. Really, I'm remembering that fondly. Hoping for a repeat."  
  
"That can be arranged anytime for you. Is the conversation we had, freaking you out still?"  
  
"About the moving in together thing?"  
  
"Yeah. That just came out, it was a thought. I was thinking out loud, that's all."  
  
"I know," she assured.  
  
"You seemed really freaked."  
  
"It's just a really foreign concept to me, living with a guy."  
  
"It's not like I've ever lived with someone either."  
  
"Yeah, but you had a mom in your house. I've never had any guy in our house at all. Well, other than a couple of times Mr. Medina and my dad crashed on our couch."  
  
"That's right, your mom had a thing with Mr. Medina. That's so weird to me."  
  
"Tristan, focus here."  
  
"Sorry. I hadn't thought of it that way. Are you saying you can't ever see yourself living with someone?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that at all."  
  
"Okay." He sounded relieved.  
  
"So, when will I see you this weekend?"  
  
"I'll come by Saturday for breakfast. 12:30 sound good?"  
  
"See, you learn so fast."  
  
"Bye, Rory."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and smiled. This week was almost over, she'd gotten almost nothing accomplished and she just wanted it to be over. Tomorrow she would go home and hang out with her mom. She could really use that; it seemed like forever since she and her mom were alone. She really couldn't wait to see what was up with her and Luke. Knowing it was all happening and having no deals was torturous.  
  
Lugging two bags of laundry and another two with books and clothes, Rory made her way up the stairs of the front porch and rang the doorbell.  
  
Lorelai opened the door, still putting on her shoes and gaped at Rory.  
  
"You've never rang the doorbell before. Were you afraid Luke would be walking around naked?"  
  
"Eww, no, my hands were full and I didn't want to look for my key."  
  
"Oh. That makes sense. Let me help you." Lorelai grabbed two bags and threw them into the front room.  
  
"Gee, I could have done that."  
  
"Cranky girl."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's been a long week."  
  
"But it's over, and you're here."  
  
"Yeah. I am," she stopped and sat on the couch with her mom. She looked at her, and bit her lip.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's just, is Luke going to be here this weekend? I mean, like sleeping here?"  
  
"No, probably not. Why, is that a problem? He doesn't really walk around naked."  
  
"Quit saying the words Luke and naked together. And no, I just wondered. I know you said he was staying here a lot."  
  
"Well, he has been."  
  
"It's fine, I just wondered, if you guys were living together officially or what."  
  
"We've not really talked about it. He sleeps here most of the time, cause I have the bigger bed. He has a single bed, for God's sake."  
  
"That's small."  
  
"I know. You probably don't want to hear about our bed sizes, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much no."  
  
"Sorry. What's with all the questions?"  
  
"I just wondered, I mean, you've never lived with a guy before. Is it weird at all?"  
  
"I hadn't thought about it. I mean, it's a little strange, he cooks here for us, and I never even knew our stove worked so well. But it's pretty nice, having him here."  
  
"Good. That's good."  
  
"Rory, are you sure you're okay with all of this? I mean, it's Luke. We love Luke."  
  
"No, this isn't about you and Luke at all. This is about Tristan."  
  
"What about Tristan?"  
  
"He mentioned the possibility of us living together, and I sort of freaked out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? Because living with a guy is a huge deal to me. Look at how I grew up. My own father slept on our couch like four times my entire life."  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to give you a complex."  
  
"You didn't give me a complex. Well, okay, you did, but you didn't mean to."  
  
"Nice. I thought Tristan wouldn't transfer, how are you living together?"  
  
"No, we're not—he was talking hypothetically."  
  
"So, you're hypothetically freaking out."  
  
"Yeah. And he didn't take the freak out too well."  
  
"When did you have this chat?"  
  
"Last Friday, after we, you know," Rory trailed off.  
  
"Good timing. Never talk about big stuff post-coital."  
  
"Now you tell me."  
  
"Does the idea of living with him freak you out?"  
  
"I don't know. I know I want to be around him all the time, and it hurts really badly when he leaves or I have to leave after a weekend together. So I would imagine being with him permanently would be the opposite of that."  
  
"So the fact that you want to move in with him is freaking you out?"  
  
"Maybe, a little."  
  
"Or are you more afraid that he won't transfer at all, and it won't be a possibility."  
  
"I hate you. You know me better than I know me."  
  
"I made you. I wired these freak outs."  
  
"Could you give me a heads up next time?"  
  
"Sure. Sure. Not a problem."  
  
"Thanks, Mom. We should get going to dinner."  
  
"If we must. Mom's going to make me bring Luke some Friday, I know it."  
  
"You're going to tell Grandma about Luke?"  
  
"I told her last weekend."  
  
"Wow. You're really breaking new ground everywhere with this relationship. I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Come on, freak."  
  
Rory smiled and let her mom push her out the door and into the Jeep. She loved talking things out with Lorelai; they got so simple and clear in her mind. But how does she tell Tristan that? 'Oh, I'm afraid you won't transfer and all this really won't work?' Or she could go with, 'I desperately want to move in with you. While we're at it, why don't we get married and start having babies?' God, she sounded like a freak, her mom was right. Always right. So much of this seemed like it was up to Tristan, whether or not he wanted to transfer. Would talking to his family change his mind in any way? She didn't think so, the way he put it, he just wanted to get them off of his back. Peace, that's what he was seeking. She knew that. But waiting for the right time for them to get to be together was seemingly impossible. Maybe their timing was just off, and it wasn't meant to be for them. With that sobering thought, they had reached her grandparents. She pasted on a fake smile and spent the rest of the evening engaging in pleasant conversation. 


	24. Chapter 24

Tristan stepped off the plane and let out a long breath. There was no going back now, he'd made up his mind that all this pressure had to stop. He'd taken the deal with his father to get familial pressure off of him, but now all of it was starting to affect him and Rory. This all had to stop, and no matter what his father threatened him with, it stopped this weekend.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Gramps, hey! Thanks for agreeing to pick me up."  
  
"I must say, I figured you would have rather seen Rory," he admitted.  
  
"Well, Gramps, you're still my favorite old man."  
  
"Watch yourself, son," Janlan warned.  
  
"Kidding, always kidding."  
  
They loaded into the car and the driver set off towards the house. They sat in silence though Janlan kept looking at Tristan, who appeared to be watching Hartford go by as if it were brand new to him.  
  
"Son, is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"What? Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Well, last I checked you weren't quite so enamored with Hartford."  
  
"Actually, there is something I'd like to discuss with you."  
  
"Well, now, I'm not getting any younger here."  
  
"Right. I'll get to the point. I need you to get off my back about transferring to Yale."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Now, please hear me out."  
  
"Tristan, I must say, you're acting like a damn fool. That girl obviously means the world to you, and why you won't transfer is beyond me. Yale was all you talked about from the time you were knee-high, until the time you went off to military school. Now, I demand to know what happened to make you so obstinate about this."  
  
"In this family, you want to know why I'm obstinate?"  
  
"Tristan," Janlan warned.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you. I swore I wouldn't say anything, but it's time the truth came out."  
  
Janlan nodded, and Tristan took a long pause. He had thought of how to say this, but nothing sounded real when he uttered the words out loud. It all sounded like the horrible nightmare it was.  
  
"Before I left for military school, the day before in fact, I came home and found Dad screwing his secretary. Mom was gone to her yearly Palm Springs retreat. Dad yelled, I left, and that night I got into trouble. When Dad picked me up, he threatened to make life more hellish for me if I ever told anyone, and shipped my ass off to military school."  
  
"Tristan, you--,"  
  
"I'm not done. When I finished military school, I decided I didn't want to come back to the shambles of a family. It was all a lie, and I hated him so much—I wanted out. I wanted a chance to break myself of becoming like him. I wanted to start all over on my own. So I told him I'd keep his secret if he signed my trust over to me."  
  
"He, he WHAT?!"  
  
"Gramps, I had to do it, I had to get away from him."  
  
"Tristan, this is lunacy."  
  
"No, it's not. It's how it has to be."  
  
"That jack-ass you call a father has done many things I'm ashamed of in his life, but this takes it all."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him, this weekend."  
  
"And say what? No, I'll talk to him."  
  
"It's my problem."  
  
"Your father screwing around on your mother isn't your problem. Him sending you away because of his fear isn't your problem. You should know that."  
  
"Gramps, really," Tristan started, looking away from his grandfather's enraged gaze.  
  
"NO! Damnit! Your going to Yale won't make you like him. That was your dream. It's where you should be. Now, if you need to stay where you are for right now, I understand, but please, boy, don't be foolish. This is your education, and no matter how fine you think what you're getting is now, Yale is even finer. I promise you that."  
  
"I'm going with you, when you talk to him."  
  
"No, you're not. You go see Rory. That's where you should be tonight. Relax, get geared up for tomorrow night. You'll need it, I have a feeling it'll be a night you won't be able to forget."  
  
Tristan looked at his grandfather and smiled gratefully. He felt somehow he was being denied a battle, but perhaps it was just being postponed an evening. His father wouldn't take being berated by Janlan without a fight with Tristan. Not about this.  
  
Tristan took his grandfather's car and headed towards Stars Hollow. He knew it was Friday and they wouldn't be home from Friday night dinner yet. He drove up to Luke's Diner and parked out front. Wandering in the front door, he noticed Luke standing in the corner, pouring coffee for some patrons that Tristan thought looked vaguely familiar from his few trips to the town. He sat down at the counter and took off his jacket.  
  
"Oh, hey—Tristan, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The girls won't be back for another hour or so. Was Rory expecting you?"  
  
"No, she wasn't. But as it turns out, I'm free tonight, so I thought I'd wait here for her."  
  
"Sure, sure. You want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I haven't had dinner yet. I'll take a burger and onion rings. And a coke."  
  
"Sure, coming right up."  
  
Tristan sat, wringing his hands and not making eye contact with anyone. Luke noticed how uncomfortable he looked, and walked back over to him.  
  
"Hey, do you want to take your food upstairs? I could join you, I haven't actually eaten either."  
  
"Yeah, that would be great."  
  
Luke showed Tristan up to the apartment, bringing up food for the both of them. They sat down at the table and started eating.  
  
"Are you, uh, okay?" Luke inquired, not sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."  
  
"Well, if you want to talk, I'm here. I mean, we do have something in common."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do. It's just, my dad's a real jackass."  
  
"Sorry," Luke shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say to the kid.  
  
"It's just that the shit is hitting the fan in my family right now, and I really wish Rory would get back."  
  
"Things are good with you two, right?"  
  
"Yeah. They are. She's really excited about you and her mom."  
  
"Good. I'm glad."  
  
The two men sat in silence for a few minutes after that, finishing up their dinner. Neither had seemed comfortable talking to the other, but both knew that they were bound to be thrown together a lot in the future possibly.  
  
The phone rang, and Luke all but ran to answer it, grateful for the distraction. He said a few words to the person on the other end, and hung up.  
  
"They're downstairs. Come on." Luke motioned for Tristan to follow him, and they made their way downstairs. Lorelai and Rory were seated at the counter, and Rory's eyes got wide when Tristan appeared behind Luke.  
  
Lorelai looked from Tristan to Rory. She bit her lip and grabbed Luke's sleeve to get his attention.  
  
"So, I was wondering if I could crash here tonight."  
  
"What? Lorelai, I thought--," Luke started, confused.  
  
"No, I've been meaning to help you out opening one day. I think it would be fun."  
  
Rory and Luke looked at Lorelai like she had sprouted a second head.  
  
"Mom, you want to sleep in a tiny bed and get up ungodly early to serve people food?"  
  
"Lorelai, did you hit your head on your way here?" Luke asked, slightly concerned.  
  
"NO, I was just thinking that it would be nice to find to help you out, Luke. Besides, Tristan and Rory will be at our house, taking up all the oxygen." She squinted her eyes and turned her head to the side, trying not to look at either of them.  
  
"Mom--,"  
  
"No, Rory, I think you and Tristan should go home and I'll see you tomorrow," Lorelai raised her eyebrows at her offspring, begging her to take the offer of a house to themselves.  
  
"Alright, crazy lady. Let's go, Tristan."  
  
Tristan followed Rory out to his car and they silently got in. The drove the small distance to her house, and they went inside and sat down in the living room. The tension was thick in the room, and for the first time in a while, both were a little unsure of themselves around the other.  
  
"So, uh, I thought you were going to your grandfather's tonight."  
  
"I did. I told him about Dad and he insisted on talking to him alone. He told me to come see you, and that we should 'Relax, get geared up for tomorrow night'. That was an exact quote."  
  
"Sounds like tomorrow's going to be fun. What's he going to say to your dad?"  
  
"I have no idea. He told me that going to Yale wouldn't turn me into my dad."  
  
"He's right."  
  
"Yeah, well," Tristan mumbled.  
  
"What else did he say?"  
  
"He said what my father did wasn't my fault and he shouldn't have shipped me off."  
  
"He's right about that, too. Tristan, what you did was stupid, but it didn't warrant what happened."  
  
"It was for the best, Rory."  
  
"You really think that?"  
  
"Yeah. It sucked, but I think it was necessary."  
  
"Wow. You've really matured, do you know that?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I'd still be the same smart ass that walked the halls of Chilton if I hadn't gone. I'm not that guy anymore, Rory."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Good. I mean, I feel like all I went through made me worthy of you."  
  
Rory was taken aback. She had no idea how to respond to that statement. She sat, staring at Tristan, eyes wide. Tears welled up in her eyes and one started to escape down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," he whispered, wiping the tear away.  
  
"I never thought you weren't good enough for me."  
  
"It was true. I was so stupid when it came to you. I liked you so much, but you were—different. I mean, you saw through me. You didn't put up with my attitude."  
  
"Well, you were pretty full of yourself back then."  
  
"I know. But now, Rory, I just, I don't want to screw us up."  
  
Rory moved and curled up into his lap. She put her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her back. They held onto each other silently for a long time. He put his face into her hair and she smashed her cheek into his shoulder. The tension had been cracked.  
  
"You aren't screwing anything up, Tristan," Rory sighed and pulled back to look at him.  
  
"I should be with you all the time. I'm an idiot for not being there with you. You deserve a boyfriend in the same city as you."  
  
"I just want you. Wherever you are. It's not too hard. As much as it sucks when we have to go back to our respective schools, it's worth it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"To be honest with you, I was doubting it earlier tonight. I was afraid that we were just always going to be suffering from this bad timing. I've been feeling so selfish, you have all this crap with your family and I want to you be with me so badly. Tristan, I love you. This is the most turn-the- world-upside-down feeling I've ever had. I want all the things we've been talking about—for you to transfer, to move in with you, just to be with you. I am so sure of that, but I started wondering if that would ever happen. I don't want to push you into it, and if you don't want it, well-- ," she trailed off as her voice broke and a new wave of tears hit her. She didn't want to cry, but she seemed to have no control over it.  
  
"Shh. Rory, please don't cry. Please, I want all that too."  
  
"You do? Really?"  
  
"Yes. I wouldn't have brought it up if I hadn't been thinking about it. I love you. You're more important than where I go to school, my family, everything. This will work. I want that more than you can understand. All this craziness is because of my dad. I wanted to go to Yale, all my life. I had to do what I did, though. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, I get that. But now?"  
  
"Now, I think I've proved the point to myself. I'm not him."  
  
Rory nodded, smiling at him through still glistening eyes. Now the tears welling were those of happiness.  
  
"Now, I'm not guaranteeing I can get in to Yale," he teased.  
  
"You're going to apply for the transfer?"  
  
"I wouldn't start until fall, you know."  
  
Rory squealed and kissed him with such ferocity that he fell back against the couch cushions. He quickly recovered and kissed her back. He kissed all the tears off of her face, soothing her and running his hands up and down her back. Soon it turned from comforting back to passionate. Soon he had her on her back, as he hovered over her, roaming his hands over her body. She moved against him and tugged on his shirt.  
  
"Was your mom serious about staying at Luke's?" he grunted.  
  
"Yeah. She thought we should talk."  
  
"I love your mother. Remind me to tell her that."  
  
"Shut up, Tristan," she pulled him back down to her and resumed making him forget about everything else going on in his life. All he knew was the rhythm of her body with his.  
  
"So, that was a strange display earlier," Luke commented as he turned off the diner lights and began putting all the chairs up on the tables.  
  
"What? Can't a mother send her daughter off alone in a house with her boyfriend?"  
  
"Lorelai, what if they--,"  
  
"Have sex?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Luke, newsflash. She's my daughter."  
  
"Oh, you don't mean, they, she—Oh God! You just let this happen?"  
  
"She's safe, Officer McGruff."  
  
Luke looked at her in distaste and headed up stairs to the apartment. Lorelai followed closely behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder once they reached the apartment.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was also hoping you and I could have a little fun, ourselves."  
  
"Lorelai, how can you think of doing that when your daughter is off doing God-knows what with that guy!"  
  
"Well, obviously she's the only one having fun tonight!" Lorelai complained.  
  
"Besides, shouldn't this be a week of rest?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, we started seeing each other about four weeks ago, and we've been active the entire time. Usually about this time women, you know--," he hedged not wanting to talk in depth about this particular topic.  
  
"I, oh, my GOD! Luke, oh my God. Oh God. Luke! You're right. We SHOULD be taking a hiatus, and we don't need to. Luke! Oh, GOD!"  
  
"Lorelai, calm down. Calm down, seriously. There must be a logical reason for this."  
  
"Logical? Oh, yeah, there are tons of logical reasons. I can call Rory and she'll give you the best reason for missing your period. She's the prettiest reason for missing your period I could ever show you."  
  
"Lorelai, breathe! Isn't stress a reason to be late?"  
  
"Yeah, it can be. But Luke, with all the stress I've ever had in my life, only one thing has ever made me late. Ever."  
  
"Yeah, but opening the Dragonfly is the biggest thing, other than Rory, you've ever done. It's a lot of stress. Just don't freak out yet. Come on, let's just get some sleep. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep."  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke and nodded. He was right, this was a lot more stress than she was used to. She thought she had been handling it well, but maybe it was getting the better of her. She let Luke put her to bed, and curled up close to him in his tiny bed.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You need a bigger bed."  
  
"I know."  
  
He knew she was freaked out. They had just started going out, and now this. The thought didn't really bother him, though. He didn't know what was going on in her head exactly, other than shock, but as he smiled softly to himself, and wrapped his arms around her tighter as she drifted off to sleep. 


	25. Chapter 25

Lorelai woke up when the alarm clock blared early the next morning. Luke barely stirred, and attempted to roll over. Unfortunately the bed was so small, he almost rolled out of the bed. Lorelai, though groggy, realized what he was about to do and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back up next to her.  
  
"Thanks," Luke mumbled, realizing what had happened.  
  
"Uh-huh. So, we're," big yawn, "getting up now?"  
  
"I am. You stay in bed," Luke instructed.  
  
"No, Luke, I put you out last night, the least I can do is--,"  
  
"The least you can do is take care of yourself," he reminded her.  
  
"It must be stress. It has to be stress."  
  
"Well, in that case, you need to stay in bed anyway."  
  
Lorelai nodded and settled back down in the bed as Luke got up and moved to the bathroom. She put one arm behind her head, and one hand rested on her stomach. She looked down at her stomach and frowned. 'Maybe I should just go get a test,' she mused. She needed to look at a calendar and see how serious this situation was. She was really impressed that Luke hadn't freaked out last night at the realization of the situation. It suddenly dawned on her that she had freaked out. Quite a bit.  
  
Luke came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and walked back over to the bed. Seeing she was still awake, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just want you to know, last night, just because I freaked out—it doesn't mean that I wouldn't be happy about that."  
  
"Really?" Luke swallowed hard, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Really." Her eyes shone a little as she looked at him. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Just, get some sleep, okay? I'll bring you some coffee up as soon as I get a chance."  
  
Later that day, Rory and Tristan were reluctantly getting into his grandfather's car to head to Hartford. Tristan had put off their departure, using several different tactics. They had to go to Luke's for lunch. Then he insisted they get extra coffee. After that, he made them stop at the bookstore. His next stall was a walk around town to 'work off lunch'. He made another attempt to finish working off lunch another way when they got back to the house. Much to his dismay, and almost as if on cue, Lorelai had come home right then. Before they got into the car, Lorelai came out of the door and called to Rory.  
  
"So, I need to go pick up Luke and we'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay. Grandma and Grandpa are meeting us there, too."  
  
"Yippee."  
  
"Be nice. It's Tristan's birthday."  
  
"It is not," both Lorelai and Tristan commented.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "Okay, kids, let's play Quiet as a Mouse."  
  
"I'll be good," Lorelai promised.  
  
Tristan remained silent and waved to Lorelai before getting in the car. Rory walked over to her mother, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"Is he going to be okay? He looks worse than I used to when I had to see Richard and Emily."  
  
"It's going to be an interesting night."  
  
"Should I run and get the camera?"  
  
"Mom, stop."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
Rory got into the car next to Tristan and put her hand on his. He looked over at her and sighed. She nodded towards the steering wheel and he finally let his hand turn the key, rolling the engine over.  
  
Tristan blared the radio all the way to Hartford. Rory left him in his loud silence, knowing there was nothing she could say to make this night be any better for him, all she could do was be there for him. After it was over, she'd be there in anyway he needed her.  
  
Once he shut off the engine outside the house where he grew up, he turned to face Rory.  
  
"This probably isn't going to be pretty."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have no idea what Dad will say or do. I have no idea what Gramps said or did. It could get loud, vicious and--," he shook his head and looked into her eyes, pleading with her for something, anything to make him not have to go into that house.  
  
"Tristan, look. It might be the worst night of your life. It might not be as bad as you're expecting. Either way, you're leaving with me and my mom and Luke, and you're going to be done with it all."  
  
He nodded. He leaned to her and kissed her slowly and deeply. When he pulled back, she could still feel the angst he had in him. She hoped this wouldn't become just another wound for him to live through. This situation had caused him enough pain. They had sat in the car so long, by the time they finally exited the car, Lorelai and Luke had pulled up behind them. The waited for them and headed for the front door.  
  
"Is your folks' house this size?" Luke whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"Uh, no. This is about three times the size of my folks' house."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A maid opened the door, and welcomed them all to the house. Tristan walked into the main living room and looked around. The house was full of people, all the same people that always come to these parties. It never mattered if it were for his birthday, some charity event his mother was throwing, or what. All the same people. He was just happy that Rory was there. He finally spotted his mother, who was standing in a crowd of women. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Tristan, honey, you're late!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom, we got hung up trying to get out of Stars Hollow."  
  
"Honestly, I wish you would have stayed here last night. Rory is always welcome, too, so you know."  
  
"Speaking of which, Mom, this is Rory. Rory, this is my mom, Elizabeth Dugrey."  
  
"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Rory. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too," Rory said, shaking her hand.  
  
"I honestly don't know where you're father's gotten to."  
  
"It's okay, he can meet Rory later," Tristan shrugged noncommittally.  
  
"Well, dear, you should probably say a few words, get it out of the way."  
  
"Alright," Tristan agreed. He kissed Rory on the cheek and told her to go find something to drink while he did his obligation. Rory thought back to the birthday party her grandmother had thrown for her and noticed how cool and unaffected Tristan seemed by the standards of society life. She still wasn't used to the practices and was grateful to leave his side as he made his little speech. She joined her mother, who had cornered two waiters, one with appetizers and one with drinks. They began to pick at the food as Tristan finished up his speech.  
  
"So, I'd like to thank all of you for coming. It means a lot to see you all on this occasion."  
  
"Are you sure about that, son?"  
  
The voice had come from the stairs, and everyone in the area turned to look.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Tristan, why are you even here? I thought you wanted out of all of this?"  
  
"Thomas! If you have any brains left in your head at all, you'll stop talking right now," Janlan stepped up beside Tristan and glared at the man coming towards them now.  
  
"No, no, no. Tristan, we had a deal. You broke your end of the bargain, and now you don't get come back here and ruin my life."  
  
"You've done a good enough job of that on your own, Dad," Tristan countered.  
  
"Thomas, what is all this about? Tristan didn't leave this family! You drove him away, sending him to that horrible school," Elizabeth interjected.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Thomas yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that! She doesn't deserve that from you of all people. You've done enough to her!" Tristan yelled.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Thomas almost growled in a low tone.  
  
"Dad, I know when I see two people fucking. That's what you were doing to your secretary and you can't deny it. I'm done with your lies."  
  
The room had been slightly abuzz before, but complete silence fell over the entire house. Even the people out on the patio had fallen quiet. Not one person in the house hadn't heard Tristan's last words. Most importantly his mother had, and as Elizabeth stood next to him, a rage was building inside her. After what seemed an eternity to Tristan, Elizabeth stepped forward and slapped Thomas as hard as she could.  
  
"You bastard! I asked you, flat out to your face if you were screwing around on me, and you lied! I should have known, how stupid have I been? You sent our only son away, drove him away from me, for what? To cover up your lies and indiscretions? Fuck you, Thomas. Leave, now."  
  
"Elizabeth," Thomas started, almost sounding ashamed of himself.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Thomas looked at his family for a moment; his expression had turned cold and unfeeling. He shook his head as he pushed his way through the crowd and left. Tristan hugged his mother, whispering in her ear how sorry he was. She told him it was all right. He turned to his grandfather, looking at him questioningly.  
  
"What did you say to him last night?"  
  
"I told him he was going to pay for what he had done to you. That I knew why he'd sent you away, and that was the reason you felt you had to stay away. He told me about signing the money over to you so you could gain your independence, but that you were lying about everything else."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I said he was fired."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I fired his ass! Tristan, your father has been in his position comfortably for years, being groomed to replace me when I finally decide to retire. I no longer have confidence in him to properly represent my company or my interests. I told him so much, as he has shown a lack of loyalty and responsibility."  
  
"Wow. I'm speechless."  
  
"Now you're speechless. You know, announcing all this to Hartford society wasn't how I would have gone about it."  
  
"I just, got mad. I didn't mean to," Tristan began.  
  
"No, no. It's his mess, his concern."  
  
Tristan nodded and looked around. People had gone back to their conversations, though he was sure the topics had changed. He saw Rory looking at him from the corner, and felt a hand pushing him towards her.  
  
"Go on, I'll stay with your mother."  
  
"Thanks, Gramps."  
  
"So, that was quite a show," Rory let out a low whistle as Tristan drew close to her.  
  
"I just got so pissed, it came out before I knew it," he replied, wrapping his arms around her, feeling comfortable once again.  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off."  
  
"Did you find edible food?"  
  
"Sort of. There's some weird stuff here."  
  
"Mom's got strange tastes. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"I'll just have my mom stop by fast food on the way home."  
  
"You on the other hand have such a refined palate."  
  
Rory smacked him playfully. Tristan looked much more calm and relaxed than he'd seemed in weeks. He pulled her into a hug and she didn't fight him, she just melted into him. She stayed there until she saw a familiar face walking up to them.  
  
"Tristan, were you raised by wolves?"  
  
"Paris! How kind of you to never miss a birthday," Tristan commented sardonically.  
  
"Can it, it's not your birthday."  
  
"It never is," he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"What were you thinking, telling everyone stuff like that!"  
  
"Jealous you didn't know first?"  
  
"Well, I am surprised you never told me. I of all people would understand, with the parents I have."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"I figured something big must have happened to keep you in the South of all places."  
  
"Paris, it's not that bad there. I do like it."  
  
"But you're not staying, now, right? I mean, you're coming to Yale now, aren't you?"  
  
"Paris, this little exercise has been about clearing out secrets and getting people off my back. So I can live my own life."  
  
Rory smiled and rolled her eyes. Paris noticed her actions and raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"What? She isn't the boss of me."  
  
Rory socked him in the stomach and he pretended to double over in pain.  
  
"Remind me not to piss you off, Gilmore," he shot back at her.  
  
"Tristan, seriously, are you transferring?"  
  
"I'm going to start the paperwork, but Paris, you can't tell anyone. I'll announce it later, after it's final."  
  
Paris let out what could only be explained as a girly squeal. Rory and Tristan looked at her in wonder as if she had just spoke some unearthly language.  
  
"What? I'm happy for you two. The feeling is passed now."  
  
"So, Paris, where's Marty?"  
  
"I have no idea. I get so lost in this damn house. I think he went to the bathroom. I guess I should go try to find him. I just wish I knew which bathroom." Paris headed off in search of her boyfriend and Rory turned back to Tristan. They burst out laughing and went in search of drinks.  
  
Richard and Emily had just left Lorelai and Luke in search of Janlan to find out the details of the situation. Lorelai turned to Luke and shook her head.  
  
"They are so going straight to hell."  
  
"You're dying to know just as badly as they are."  
  
"Yeah, but I would never go running to the victim and ask for gory details."  
  
"Of course not. You'll grill Rory later."  
  
"Damn straight. It's only the polite thing to do."  
  
"I'm so glad you ran from this place."  
  
"Me too. How's that tie treating you?"  
  
"Seriously, can we go soon?"  
  
"We have to wait for the birthday boy. We're their ride home, remember?"  
  
"Can we stop for real food on the way?"  
  
"Oh, we're so making like five stops."  
  
"Why five?"  
  
"Well, you know how Rory and I can eat. And since I'm eating for two now, well, I'm taking as much advantage of that as I can. Emily really deprived me of that when I was pregnant with Rory, she was all, 'prim and proper ladies never--,'"  
  
"Wait, whoa, stop. Back the truck up a minute," Luke grabbed her arms, almost as if for support. He looked into her eyes and saw her looking full into his face, smiling.  
  
"I said I was eating for two," she spoke slowly as if to a child.  
  
"You're, you're—how, when, details, I need some details here! And to sit. Sitting is good."  
  
Lorelai helped Luke into a chair and sat down on his lap. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "This afternoon. I left the diner and ran to Doose's. So the entire town probably suspects by now, just to let you know. But I haven't told anyone yet. I wanted to tell the daddy first."  
  
"Daddy," Luke whispered, in awe.  
  
"That's you," she informed him.  
  
"That's me," he repeated, taking her face in his hands, kissing her sweetly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I've never been better," he assured her.  
  
They stood up, and he took her hand as they went off in search of Rory and Tristan so they could make their way back home. As per everyone's request they stopped for 'real' food. Tristan had promised his mother to come home soon and actually stay with her next time. He'd missed seeing her the past couple of years. He had stayed away at all costs and now felt even worse about cutting off his mother because of his father's actions. He told her he was going to try to transfer into Yale for the fall semester, which had made her more than happy. Now he sat in the backseat of the Jeep, next to a now full Rory who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers and let himself drift off as well. 


	26. Epilogue

EPILOGUE: One Year Later  
  
Rory sat on the couch reading a book. She would look up at the clock every now and then, furrow her brow then bring her attention back to her book. After about twenty minutes of this behavior, she heard the front door unlock and open. She put her book down on the couch next to her and looked up to see Tristan walk into the room.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"I know, I know. I had to go talk to a professor about this research project he's putting together. I think I can get in on it."  
  
"Well, Mom'll be here any minute."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Really. I'll make it up to you, I promise," he leaned in to kiss her, pushing her back gently as he climbed over her. He kissed her for a few moments, innocently, until she pulled him down closer to her body. He settled down on top of her, enjoying the quiet moment alone. They'd been living together for several months now, since last summer when he'd moved up from North Carolina. He'd been accepted as a transfer student to Yale with no difficulties and the decision for he and Rory to get an apartment together took all of a half a second to decide once he got his acceptance letter. This had been the happiest year of his life, hands down.  
  
"We're here—Oh, my!" Lorelai exclaimed, turning quickly and shielding Luke's eyes.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Sorry, honey, the door was unlocked, you know that's not a good idea, some crazy nut job could just wander in here."  
  
"Some crazy nut job DID just wander in here," Tristan remarked jokingly.  
  
"Hey mister, you be nice. I let you have my first-born. My baby. The light of my life," Lorelai rambled.  
  
"I thought we were just making a drop off. No drama, no speeches, just stop and go," Luke complained.  
  
"Bossy. Okay, Rory, Tristan, I'm entrusting you with the care of my child. Do you promise not to break him?"  
  
"We promise."  
  
"Call me if you need anything?"  
  
"Yes, Mom, we promise we'll call. Nothing is going to happen. We have the list of phone numbers we might possibly need. Just go, enjoy your honeymoon."  
  
"Listen to her, Lor. Seriously, I know we haven't been away from him, but Rory will take good care of him."  
  
"Hey," Tristan remarked.  
  
"And I'm sure Tristan won't drop him on his head or anything either," Luke followed up.  
  
"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
Rory reached out and took Will out of the snuggly that Lorelai was wearing and held him up in the air a little, bouncing him.  
  
"We're going to have fun this week, aren't we little brother?"  
  
Will opened his eyes sleepily upon being taken from his mother, and began cooing happily when Rory lifted him up repeatedly. She giggled at the noises he made and brought him up to her, holding him securely. She took his little hand and waved at her mother.  
  
"See, he likes me. It's like we're related," Rory pointed out.  
  
"Fine, fine. We're leaving. You ready? I mean, do you need a moment alone with our only son, as we leave him for the very first time? Just to alleviate any feelings of GUILT you might be feeling as a result?" Lorelai probed.  
  
"Nope, I'm good." Luke leaned over Will and kissed his forehead. "You kids have fun," he commented, walking towards the door.  
  
"Wow. He's just so cold-hearted," Lorelai joked. "Seriously, if anything happens, call me. I'll now stop worrying so much and go enjoy my tropical honeymoon."  
  
With that, she kissed Rory's cheek, then Will's. She gave Tristan a hug and joined Luke. When they had finally brought Will's stuff in from the hall into the front room, they left for their flight, leaving Rory and Tristan with Will.  
  
"I can't believe they're finally taking their honeymoon."  
  
"I know. They wanted to wait until Will was old enough to stay with us, though, and Mom's been really busy with the Dragonfly this whole past year."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So, can we handle a three month old for a week?" Rory asked, looking down at her brother.  
  
"Well, I hope so. Otherwise he's in for a world of trouble."  
  
Rory just started at Will for a few moments. He had drifted off to sleep in her arms. Tristan smiled, watching Rory look at Will.  
  
"You look like an old pro, there," Tristan commented.  
  
"Yeah, it's sort of nice. I've never really been around babies. But this is different than I'd expected. Hey, will you set up the playpen, so I can put him down? He's getting sort of heavy."  
  
Tristan nodded and wandered over to the pile of stuff Lorelai and Luke had brought for Will. He found the playpen and set it up in the living room by the couch. After Rory lay Will down, she turned to Tristan and hugged him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Just being you."  
  
"So, do you think they brought enough stuff for him?"  
  
"Hey, this little guy has more stuff than I've ever had. I think his book collection surpassed mine before he was born."  
  
"Yeah, your grandparents went a little crazy with the stuff."  
  
"That, and the town held like ten baby showers. They need to move they have so much stuff."  
  
"Do you ever think of what it'll be like when we do all this?"  
  
Rory looked at Tristan with surprise. "You think about that kind of stuff?"  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Maybe the thought has crossed my mind once or twice."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's not like I'm constantly thinking about us. I mean, I do have school and the paper and other responsibilities."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It's not like I have names picked out or anything."  
  
Tristan said nothing, just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Okay, I have a few names in mind," she trailed off.  
  
"Seriously, do you want kids?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Well, we'll see how it goes," Rory joked.  
  
"Rory, I'm serious. Do you see us together?"  
  
"You mean in five years?"  
  
"Five, ten, twenty."  
  
"Yes." She smiled that smile that melted his heart. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, do you want kids?"  
  
"Yes, eventually."  
  
"Eventually?"  
  
"Well, I think we should probably get married first."  
  
"Mom didn't."  
  
"Well, I think it'd be nice to get married first," Tristan mentioned again.  
  
"Some people have five kids together and never get married," Rory commented.  
  
"Well, five kids is another topic for another time. I'm telling you, I want to marry you first," he said the last part slowly and for the third time. Realization slowly washed over her and the need to sit became great. This conversation wasn't about order of events.  
  
"Rory," Tristan said in a solid yet concerned tone, as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," she said, breathlessly.  
  
"I've been trying to think of the perfect way to do this. I've been racking my brain, but nothing does justice to how perfect you deserve to feel or, well how amazing you are. Suddenly I don't think it could feel more perfect than this."  
  
'Oh man, he's doing this, he's really doing this,' Rory thought to herself, willing her breath to return to normal.  
  
"Rory, when we started talking last year, I honestly didn't think I would even get the chance to see you. But when we met for coffee, I knew I had to do whatever it took to keep you in my life. I knew right then and there that I'd do anything in the world, whatever it would take, to make you mine. You've become this indescribable force in my life, you make everything better, brighter, full of life."  
  
Tears pooled in her blue eyes. She was smiling at him, waiting for him to continue. He took a breath, and grabbed her hand again as he knelt down in front of her on the floor. He smiled, looking a bit timid and nervous, and began speaking again.  
  
"What I'm saying is I want you in my life. Forever. I never want to wake up without you there next to me. Will you marry me?"  
  
She had held back tears for long enough. Hearing those words come from his mouth, those words that hung in the air around them, she couldn't hold them any longer. They streamed down her face delicately as she nodded and leaned down to bring him to her. He stood up, still holding on to her and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"YES! That is most definitely a yes!"  
  
At that, he kissed her. They stood there, in their own celebration, reveling in each other. No one else existed for that moment, until they heard Will stirring. Tristan retrieved him and held him, soothing him back to sleep.  
  
"Oh, God, I want to tell Mom so bad!"  
  
"Call her. I have Will."  
  
"No, if I call now, she'll be back here before I can say hi. She's really freaked about leaving him so soon. She didn't spend a night away from me until I was 13."  
  
"Wow. I knew you guys were freakishly close, but that's nuts."  
  
"It's not nuts! We just like being together."  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Tristan joked.  
  
"Hey, you love me."  
  
"Yes, I do. Very much."  
  
"So I guess we're waiting until they get back from the Caribbean to tell people."  
  
"You want me to believe you're going to go a week without telling anyone we're engaged?"  
  
"I can keep a secret."  
  
"It's not a secret."  
  
"I have to tell Mom first. It just works that way."  
  
"Okay. One week. But the second they walk in that door next week, 'Mom we're engaged' has to come out of your mouth so we can tell everyone else."  
  
"My, my. You want to brag that badly?" Rory teased.  
  
"Yes. The most incredible woman in the whole world has agreed to be my wife. I want to go up to the roof and scream it to all of New Haven."  
  
"And you think I'm crazy." Rory shook her head and walked into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Will. Tristan watched her go, and then turned his attention to the little baby in his arms. Will opened his eyes and reached out and grabbed Tristan's finger with his whole tiny hand. He smiled at the gesture and leaned in close to Will.  
  
"Hey, Will. Since I can't tell anyone else, I know you'll keep it quiet. I'm in love with you big sister and I'm going to be your big brother someday soon. Is that cool with you?"  
  
Will smiled and cooed at Tristan as Rory came back in to the room. She smiled and took Will from Tristan and began to feed him from the bottle.  
  
"You too look chummy."  
  
"Just a little male bonding," Tristan replied, sitting back against couch. He put his arm around Rory, pulling the two close to him.  
  
"Oh, hey, I was thinking, we could probably get Paris to baby-sit tonight," Rory commented.  
  
"Is Marty okay with that?"  
  
"Actually he was the one to mention it to me. I mentioned we'd be taking Will for a week, and he offered to sit one night for us. He's from a really big family. He thinks Paris could use some exposure. He seems to think she'd be skittish around small children. "  
  
"Whatever would give him that impression?" Tristan faked shock, gaping at Rory.  
  
She giggled, "Well, evidently when they went to his folks house last time, his sister came over with her baby, and Paris talked to it like it was a thirty year old. She freaked out when they offered to let her hold the baby, babbling about germs and snot."  
  
"Wow. And you want to expose your brother to this why?"  
  
"Well, I trust Marty, he's from a family of six, and Paris can't do much harm. This kid has Gilmore blood. He's pretty immune to anything. Besides, I think you and I have some special celebrating to do."  
  
"You twisted my arm," Tristan gave in, dialing the number. An hour later, Rory and Tristan left Will with Marty and Paris in their apartment for the evening. They spent the next few hours in a nice restaurant, eating, dancing and enjoying the excitement of this new development. After dinner, Tristan took Rory to their favorite spot, one similar to his overlook back in Chapel Hill. It was just outside of campus, overlooking the entire university. The last few weeks he'd been thinking about proposing, so he'd picked up a special item the last time he was home in Hartford from his grandfather. He took out a box from his jacket and slipped his grandmother's engagement ring onto her finger. It was official, it didn't matter that they were the only two to know right now—Rory Gilmore was his.  
  
AN: That's it! I felt like the last chapter was a nice ending, but I wanted to sort of give a bit more to the story, so I added the epilogue. I thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed. In all honesty, this story was about four times longer than I'd ever imagined it being. I let it take me where it wanted to go, and I'm pleased. I hope you are too. 


End file.
